Why Are We Still Here?
by Churchisalive
Summary: A time line where the Reds and Blues are scattered throughout the entire RWBY universe. One where they have never met until they went to Beacon.
1. Not Your Ordinary Family

**Author's note: So my first RWBY x Red vs Blue crossover was something of a mess. So I decided to make another story where the two universes already started in the RWBY universe. And to start we won't start with the main characters, but instead, with two kids and one war dog.**

 **(Warning, this chapter has some sensitive subjects that I may or may not have experienced as well as many others. I apologize in advance if many of you grow uncomfortable with this.)**

[Emerald]

Emerald was running from a jewelry store as she normally did simply just to get by in life. Always getting into trouble, never able to feed herself properly, this was life for her. This was the life that she had come to know.

She was trapped in an alleyway thinking that this would be the end of her running. How all this was to end was approaching.

"Hey, Kiddo." She heard a rough accent call out to her. The man who called to her wore a brown hat she hadn't seen before. He wore a red poncho that only covered the top part of his shoulders, and had a brown shirt underneath. He had on beige loose fitting pants as well as a set of boots with some type of spinning stars at the back of them. On his back he had a pump shotgun with an axe blade on the pump end of it. His face was rough, no wrinkles yet, his hair was in a black crew cut, his jaw line was straight and slightly slanted, and his eyes were a dark brown.

"What do you want?" Emerald said as she pulled out her two heavy revolver weapons she had concealed behind her back.

"Easy there, I'm just asking if you could do me a favor." He said putting both his hands in the air.

"What kind of favor?" She asked getting a few thoughts in her head at the time.

"Well first, I'd like you to pay for that..." He said as he tossed Emerald his wallet.

She looked inside to find his I.D., credit card, and gift cards were emptied, but he left his wallet, all $379 dollars in her hands, "What else do you want?" She asked.

"Well, me and this one fellow, named General Ironwood, had a bet. He kept on bragging how his school and army are the best ones that are around. So I say to him, 'I bet I can find better talent on the street than from your school.' So yeah, want to hang with me and train?" He asked.

Emerald looked at him with more suspicion, "What's the catch?" She asked.

The man scratched his face, "Well, I do need help around my house and farm from time to time. Also, you'll be given whatever I give you for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Training will be tough but you'll have your own room, and for all your hard work I'll pay you monthly so you won't have to steal." He said.

At first Emerald was confused, he was attempting to make it sound like she would have the worse experience. However, in her mind she heard that she'd be given a job, a house, and be paid, "Really?" She asked.

"So, you coming?" He asked as he started to walk to his pickup truck.

"Excuse me, can I trouble you for a moment?" A woman wearing a red dress with bright orange yellow accents appeared as she approached Emerald.

"Hey Kiddo, how does a breakfast for dinner sound?" He asked as he looked towards Emerald.

Emerald's stomach rumbled, and just like that her mind was made up. She opened the door and hopped into his rusted red truck.

"So, I'm a little late on introductions but you can call me Sarge." He said as he extended out his hand.

"Emerald, my name is Emerald Sustrai." She said as they drove towards his house.

[On the drive]

During the trip, somewhere along the way towards his house Sarge and Emerald looked at a house they were passing by. They couldn't make out much but it looked as though there was a struggle going on in the house. Sarge hesitated for a moment, wondering what to do but instinctively drove towards the house and pulled over.

He started getting off the truck until Emerald stopped, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just going to see what's going on. I'll be back, five minutes tops." Sarge said as he walked over to the door, then knocked on it.

Soon it was answered by a man in a tank top, with brown liquid spots all over his shirt. He wore work boots just a little lighter than Sarge's brown shoes and had blue jeans. The man had a five o'clock shadow across his face, luggage under his eyes, and no hair on the top of his head.

"What you want?" He asked as Sarge just stared at him.

"Nothing, just heard a noise. wondered if everything was okay." Sarge said.

"Yeah, just that little shit over there, giving me a hard time." He said as he pointed to a grey haired kid with bumps and bruises.

"I see, I guess I'll be going then." Sarge said hesitantly. Before he had the door slammed into his face, Sarge saw a look of pure anger in the grey haired kid's eyes.

Sarge walked slowly back to his truck as he kept on overhearing the sound of curses behind him from the house. He slid into his seat, and for a long moment he simply sat there wondering what exactly to do.

"We're not done here, are we?" Emerald asked as she looked towards Sarge. Sarge sighed and looked at her red eyes, finding his answer.

"No, we're not." Sarge said as he got back out from his truck and marched towards the door. He slammed his fist on the door waiting for it to open.

"You again?" The drunkard asked.

Sarge took a deep breath, "Be honest with me now, did you give those bumps to that kid." As he clenched his fist.

"Yeah, so what?" The man asked as he took a swig from his bottle.

Sarge took a swing at the guy, however was pulled into his punch and stabbed in the back with a secret blade. Sarge rammed his elbow back and his elbow connected with the man's jaw.

Sarge pride the knife from his back, as the man wiped blood from his face. The man laughed, "You serious? You know I'm a trained assassin. This fight isn't fair." He said.

"You're right, let me even the odds." Sarge said as he placed his shotgun leaning against the wall of the front room.

"You should've kept that." He said.

"How about this, you get the first hit." Sarge said with his fists resting on his waist.

"Bad move." The assassin said as he lunged at Sarge with full speed aiming for his chest. When the blade he held came into contact with Sarge's chest, the blade had shattered on impact.

"My turn." Sarge said as his right fist turned to steel, the metallic hand knocked the assassin and some of his teeth clean out. Sarge heard a click-clack, turned around to see the kid with bumps and bruises aiming his shotgun at him.

He finally had a good look at this kid, he had blood coming down his lip staining his pale face. He had a smaller build than Sarge but other than that his legs were bandaged up with blood seeping through them.

"Kid, you don't have to do this. But I'm not gonna stop you. If you feel like killing something, believe me you don't have that in your eyes. I won't use my semblance to block it." Sarge said as he let his arms hang down.

The kid looked directly at Sarge's face, trembling, his hands were shaking. He was breathing so fast he would have thought he would have passed out by now. The shotgun stopped shaking for a moment and slid in his hands, one hand away from the trigger, the other away from the pump. He then pushed his hands away from his chest as he waited for Sarge to take it.

Sarge grabbed the shotgun, nodded and placed his weapon back on his back. He then carefully stepped over the knocked out assassin and opened the door outside.

"Hey, slick. What's your name?" Sarge asked as he looked back at the assassin's son.

"Mercury Black." He said through heavy breaths.

"Well then Mercury, want to spend the night at my place before he wakes up?" Sarge asked as he held the door open.

Mercury nodded as they began walking straight to his pickup truck. He opened his door to let Mercury slide into the middle of him and Emerald.

"Emerald this is Mercury, Mercury this is Emerald." Sarge said as he got into his truck.

"Hey." Emerald said as she just met him.

"Sup." Mercury responded.

"Get used to seeing each other, cause you'll be living at my place for a while." Before he began to put the truck into gear, he paused and looked at both of them, "I know what I'll be asking is stupid, hell you might hate me right now. I don't blame you for it. But I promise you, you two are under my protection. I will do everything I can do to make sure that you become the best people you can be. And in return, I hope you can do as I as, so if you have any second thoughts, now is the time to be honest." He said.

A moment went by as they all sat there quietly, nobody budge or reached for the handle. Sargent nodded as he started to get the truck in motion.

"C'mon let's go. I got to make bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns tonight like I promised." Sarge said as the truck left Mercury's broken home.

And for two years to come, Emerald never stole or went hungry, and Mercury never killed and kept his legs with Sarge's help.

[Two Years Later]

As two young adults got out of the transport ship to Beacon Academy, they finally made it. The green haired beauty known as Emerald and the tall handsome boy known as Mercury looked at each other.

"We did it." Emerald said as she looked back at the ship, "Thanks for everything." She said to one person in particular on that ship.

 **So how was that, I hope many of you enjoyed it. I think this is something I stick with for a long time. Next we'll see how different students came to this school.**

 **Also who should Emerald and Mercury team up with given their names and the characters.**


	2. White And Black Rapper

**Author's note: Before this begins I'm making Church a Snow Tiger just like from another story I made. To be fair, wolves are overused, and Snow Tigers are endangered.**

[Somewhere in an Abandoned Warehouse]

Groups of people, faunus and humans were gathered around in a circle around two people.

One was a tanned young man wearing a grey hoodie covering his whole face except for his mouth. His face had a moustache with beard stubble coming from his chin.

While the guy on the other side had a goat tee with accenting the sides, along with black side burns with white hair going down his face. He wore a light blue thermal and had a black beanie letting his white feline ears show through his hat. His eyes were a light blue color and his head hair was a solid white but shaven and his teeth were pure white and sharp.

The challenger in the hoodie went first,

"Man, who the hell you think you are to fight me?

My beats shock you harder than a bolt of lighting.

You're the biggest problem, are you white or black?

Menagerie is where you should all go back.

I hope I didn't mean to hurt you.

After all the world did curse you.

Alright kitty, time for bed it's past your curfew.

Maybe you should have thought twice about this battle,

Because all I'm hearing is your brain just rattle.

How can you think to face me,

Cuz all I see is a slow poke next to race me.

Can't believe you are here to try to rap.

Cuz, I'm betting all I'll hear from you is bull crap."

The crowd oohed as they heard him disrespect the faunus who came here. But the rapper in the other corner didn't know who he got into a battle with.

"So that's truly all you had all thought up.

Someone call the janitor, he's gonna need to mop up.

And then call a Doc you'll need to be medicated.

You walked into this trap I elaborated.

Death and me already collaborated,

on a way to make your ass eradicated.

Now time to send you down straight to hell.

Thinking that I got no more to tell.

You should thought of something quicker

instead of sipping on that cheap liquor.

Disillusioned by your cock while mine is thicker.

So I'm going to keep going until I break my ticker.

Life is a bitch, and you sure as hell can't trick her.

But I'm the only one that gets to get to pick her.

The prophet here is a psychotic maniac.

So think twice before facing this brainiac.

Try and outsmart is a joke that's hilarious.

Because your ass was being this delirious

When you go home be sure to remember this.

Me winning was never at all this mysterious."

The so called prophet spoke, sending his enemy walking away with a crowd filled with his supporters. The prophet himself walked away as he and another guy he hung with, called Big Bubba walked off towards the alleyway.

"Man that was epic, you truly got a gift." Bubba said as he and the Prophet kept on walking.

"I know but, I'm trying to get into this school, and..." The Prophet started to go on.

"...become a huntsman, I know, I know. But at least you have a backup plan." Bubba finished his sentence and insured his friend.

"Yeah, I know, but the letter came in today." Prophet said as he pulled it out from his front pocket.

"Want me to read it?" Bubba asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous." The Prophet said.

"Dear Leonard Chu--Prophet..." Bubba corrected himself.

"Thank you."

"We regret to inform you..." Bubba slowly said as he read.

"Damn, I thought I had a chance." Prophet said.

"...That your ass is going to fight Grimm and attend Beacon Academy, you son of a bitch." Bubba said as he and continued his hype.

"You serious. You Mother Fucker, don't scare me like that you dick." Prophet said as he fist bumped with Bubba.

Suddenly a long black car drove in their direction, then came to a halt. It had on a license plate in big letters reading, "ALPHA" right in the front.

"You know that car?" Bubba asked.

"No, no, no." Prophet said as he backed up.

Then a man with a flat black beard with grey hair pulled out of the vehicle. He wore a grey suit with a black tie and black shoulder pads, and wore a pair of thick black framed glasses covering his green eyes. His hair was slick black with a resemblance that was all too familiar.

"Do you know that guy?" Bubba asked.

"No. No. No." Prophet repeated.

"Son, we need to talk." The man from the car said.

"That's your Dad?!" Bubba questioned.

"No! Alright, No! I already know what you're going to say." Prophet responded.

"I'm just recommending you rethink your decision. Because I'm worried for your future, Leonard." The man from the Car said.

"No, you just think I'll outshine your darling daughter, isn't it. Because Carolina is the star child, because she's number one and has the skills I don't have." Leonard responded to his father.

"You can still be a benefit to people as one of my technicians, operators, hell even one my young trainees. But a huntsman just going to be hard for you, kid." Leonard's Dad said.

"Well, guess what? I'm doing what Mom would have been thrilled for me to do." Leonard said as he started walking to his apartment he shared with four other roommates.

"You're going to regret this. It's only going to be tougher on you." Church's Dad shouted as his son was growing farther away.

Church put a middle finger up in the air as he continued walking away.

 **Forgot to mention Church's weapons are two Good Samaritans revolvers which fire heavy sniper rounds. Anyway thanks for stopping by, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. The raps I used earlier were owned by me.**


	3. Started From The Bottom

**So a few of you had some questions about the story as well as a few request. So I'll break a few things down.** **Finch Daemon responded to my question about who should team up with Emerald and Mercury. His response was: "If possible, get Ilia or the Malachite twins."**

 **Now I have no problem with that, so I'll leave this up for debate with the other readers.**

 **Next couple of questions are from Bomberguy789, "This was also an interesting way to show the difference between Church and the director. Heck, I'm also interested in whether Carolina will still be super competitive. In the show it was to gain the attention of her father after the death of her mother, and in this that will likely still be true, but Church also believes that the Director is showing Carolina more attention so will they have their own competitive streak?"**

 **It's Carolina, of course she's going to be comcompletely competitive just say, "She is number one!" Hey. And I believe that tensions between them will be incredibly high so no need to worry there.**

 **The other question this person asked was, "Not to mention how Cinder's plan will change (maybe this time she'll successfully recruit Marcus Black - who knows?) and in what ways (or even if) they will interact with the RWBY crew. Good luck!"**

 **I will bring Marcus into this story however, I'm trying to think who else I should include. A Red vs Blue character, a RWBY character or someone off the top of my head.**

 **Also thank you for all the support recently with this story.**

[On The Airship Heading towards Beacon]

The ship was holding a plethora of different people, who come from different backgrounds. All of them were the colorful in more ways than one.

"Beacon, yes. Can't wait to meet all kinds of people, make friends talk about boys." One cheery pink cat faunus said as he ran out of the ship. He wore a brown cowboy hat, some short jeans that men usually wouldn't wear, and wore a brown leather jacket with a pink shirt on the inside.

Normally he would stay and see everyone coming off of the ship, but he wanted to get a good look at everyone.

Next off the ship was a faunus, a wolverine faunus with a cigarette in his lips. He knew it was bad for his health, but unless you had a power that heals your body from pretty much anything, then you'd be fine.

"Well, this is gonna be one hell of a year, someone wake me when it's over." The dog faunus said as he walked towards the benches. He had an orange hoodie, baggy brown cargo pants, he also had on black sneakers, the flat type.

Next one off of the ship had a book in his hands, and a pair of glasses on his face. He wore a plaid maroon button up with a black tie, his shirt and pants were ironed to perfection and his shoes looked freshly shined.

"Hopefully things will be better than training school." He said as he looked up from his book for a split moment to head to the locker rooms. He had dark red hair combed perfectly back, his face had freckles going across his nose.

Next one off of the ship was a very tanned kid wearing a brown tuxedo with a black tie. His boots were a leather brown, stitched to look fine and classy.

"Aw, Mierda." He said as he picked up his suitcase in his left hand then his tool box in his right hand and proceeded to the weapons repair shop. He had black hair, a small pencil moustache with a matching triangle shaped beard. His face was smooth, like a hand sculpted figure with soft bone edges.

Another student walked off the ship, dressed in a white dress shirt, covered by a purple vest. He wore a pair of glasses and had light brown hair that kept his forehead covered.

"First step towards a better future; here I come." He said as he walked towards the main building. He had a medical bag as well as a rolling luggage he dragged along.

The next was a handsome dark skinned young man wearing a teal workout shirt with no sleeves. A pair of black jeans to go along with his top and a pair of running shoes he had on.

"Let's get this started." He said as he picked up his bag over his back and headed towards the quad. His hair was put into an afro and his eyes were a dark brown color. His muscles were visible as he flexed whenever girls passed by, and his smile looked sparkling white.

Next ones off were a blonde haired blue eyed boy that ran to a trashcan to puke his guts out. A blonde haired lilac eyed beauty that had came out after him, with a small, short haired kid with black hair with red highlights and silver eyes. White haired, light skinned girl with light blue eyes and her own personal bellhop caring her luggage. And lastly a lady in black and white wearing a black bow on top of her head.

(I'm going to get so much shit talk in the comment section, I can tell.)

The second to last one off was the Snow Tiger with a human Sister and Father known as Leonard Church the 2nd. He wore a black leather jacket with his light blue thermal, and his blue jeans. He was sporting his black beanie letting his white ears show with pride. His face was shaven he cut off his black hair on the beard and went with all white goat tee with white side burns.

All he did was let out a small breath and pull out a canteen from his jacket. It wasn't a flask filled with alcohol, but a round circular canteen filled with water. He concealed it as he went towards the side of the big building.

The very last kid had on a backpack containing with what must have been everything he needed and more. He wore a blue T-shirt and had on cargo shorts. He was clearly a faunus given his blonde bear ears, and his tail just poking out of a hole in the back of his pants.

His weapon was visible on his back, it was only hidden with his body and his backpack. He had a heavy assault rifle, but it had a blade with curved hooks on it, it was like a chainsaw to say the least.

He was tall, around 6 feet and over 9 inches or a few more, but there was no doubt about him, he was built for this. His muscles were practically sculpted to be bigger than his head, his pecks were seen through his shirt. His blonde hair covered his forehead and showed his eyes perfectly.

He looked around seeing all the people spread out, not knowing where to go. He glanced at his feet and kept thinking where he should start walking to.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" A female voice asked as she tapped his shoulder. He looked back and saw a dark skinned young girl with green hair and red eyes look up at him.

"Yeah, I don't know where I should go. I'm Michael Caboose." He said as he reached out for her hand.

"Emerald Sustrai. Want to hang with me and my brother?" She said as she shook his hand.

"That'd be nice, you're a nice lady." He said as he started to walk with her.

 **Author's note: So I'm really dedicated to this story if the first three chapters weren't enough. I plan to stay here for awhile.**


	4. Now We're Here

**Author's note: I honestly have nothing to say.**

 **But to Guest who had recommended I put York, Wash, North, and Maine. That was originally my idea but I was planning to use South, Florida or One of the Freelancers. But Maine seems like a much better option.**

 **A few are from Bomberguy789, "Namely Ilia. The way I see it, if their position helps develop someone's character then they should remain there. The Malachite twins are fine though, they're pretty unimportant."**

 **Again, that's why I wasn't messing with Ilia in the first place. Also definitely still debating whether or not to the Malachite twins, mainly because they're not too important also I forget their names and which is which.**

 **"For someone that could help Cinder, what of Felix and Locus? Personally I'd suggest their involvement around V4 and 5, but an earlier cameo appearance could work. Or maybe Cinder can use O'Malley, whose semblance is the ability to hop between bodies whenever he wants (partially due to the Director somehow - in some shape or for, he HAS to be really important to everyone)."**

 **Bomberguy789, you are seriously giving me so many great ideas, I'm just wondering, are you an author in real life. All these recommendations are so beautiful, I plan to involve all three of them if that sounds cool.**

 **Anyway see you guys later.**

[In The Main Auditorium]

Caboose had finally entered the room along with Emerald and Mercury. Emerald was kicking her boots as she walked next to the giant student.

"Well, we're going to be over here just to get a better view, see ya later." Emerald said as she walked away.

"Wait, I..., great now who do I hang with." Caboose asked as he walked towards a wall in the corner.

Caboose kept walking until he found himself next to avoid faunus in a beanie and a black leather jacket. He stood next to him for a moment until he looked closer at the faunus.

"Hi, mind if I stand here." Caboose asked.

"Yeah sure, why not." The stranger said.

"Thank you. My name's Michael Caboose." Caboose responded.

"Call me Church. Mind if I call you Caboose?" Church asked.

"Yeah no problem. Friend?" Caboose asked.

"Yeah, sure." Church answered.

[Somewhere Else In The Room]

The blonde hair man from earlier, who lost his lunch in the trashcan, was searching for a place to relax in the crowd. He was squeezing through crowds of people to get by to a good position. He stopped as a sharp blade was two inches from his face. The owner of the blade looked back as he lowered it.

"My bad dude, I was just yawning and I didn't pay attention." The owner said.

"It's alright, I'm just having a rough day." The vomit kid said.

"Ain't we all. My name's Lavernius Tucker." The owner said.

"Jaune Arc." He said.

"Jaune Arc? Nice name, simple, short, and rolls off the tongue." Tucker said.

"I know right. I just hope that ladies think it's smooth." Jaune said.

"Are you kidding me? They'll love it, you just need to build up your confidence." Tucker said.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Jaune said.

"Alright then, give me a challenge." Tucker said.

Jaune looked around the room for someone who could prove him wrong. Someone he would have a hard time trying to get with.

"What about her?" Jaune asked pointing towards a blonde bombshell who was attractive.

"May be a challenge but I'll try." Tucker said.

Tucker had his arm around Jaune and his scroll in the other hand as he walked closer. He stepped up closer to them as he began to put one of his plans into action.

"Excuse me, Miss would you mind taking our picture?" Tucker asked the blonde.

"Sure thing, no problem." She said as she took his scroll and aimed it at the two.

"No, not me and him. I meant me and you, to see if me and make a good couple." Tucker said as he flashed his signature smile.

"Oh, well aren't you the handsome one? My name's Yang." She said as she brushed her hair to the side.

"Tucker. You have such beautiful eyes." Tucker said as he started to walk away.

"See ya soon." Yang said as Tucker walked away with Jaune.

Jaune looked at Tucker in confusion on how that insane tactic worked.

"How?" Jaune asked.

"Gentlemen never reveal secrets." Tucker said.

"Okay, but I can't do that." Jaune said.

"Sure you can, let's just give you a challenge." Tucker said.

"What about her?" Jaune asked pointing towards a small lady in a battle skirt dress wearing all white and having white hair.

"Hmm, I don't know. She doesn't seem to be someone who wants to be approached." Tucker said.

"How can you tell?" Jaune asked.

"Let's look at a few things, her hair and dress are a fashion statement saying, 'I am the one you want as a partner' and her posture says, 'I am better than you and I'll remind everyday of that.' So I think you don't want that." Tucker said.

"How?" Jaune asked.

"Trust me. What about her?" Tucker asked pointing as he and Jaune looked at a tall, red haired, green eyed beauty in a warrior's outfit.

"I'm not sure, are you positive?" Jaune asked a little nervous.

"Oh yeah, the way she stands says, 'I'm physically capable of handling my own, but I would love for someone to be there for me.' And her outfit is screaming, 'I will protect, I will be there for you.' And her face is yelling, 'I will call senpai.'" Tucker said whispering in Jaune's ear.

"Okay, again. How?" Jaune asked again as he couldn't believe his powers.

"Love is a profession and I'm it's doctor." Tucker said.

"Teach me." Jaune pleaded as he looked at Tucker.

"I will young grasshopper, but you have much to learn." Tucker said.

The Headmaster had finally made an appearance on the stage where he stood looking over everyone.

"*Ahem* I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take that first step." Headmaster Ozpin had said into the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins." His assistant? I don't know what Miss Glynda is.

[Somewhere In The Room]

"Well that was the worst motivational speech I've ever heard." The wolverine faunus had said to anyone.

"Oh my Oum, it's not just me?" A tall maroon dressed teen said.

"No, it totally sucked. You've heard of Phil Jackson, he's like the golden standard. Name's Dexter Grif." The faunus said as he held out his hand.

"Richard Simmons, but just call me Simmons, people always say dick instead." Simmons had said shaking Grif's hand.

"Got it, mind if you call me Grif, everyone is going to be thinking I'm smart or something." Grif said had pleaded.

"No problem." Simmons said as they went back to getting their stuff for later.

[Later That Night]

Everyone of the soon to be students were dressed in their sleeping clothes they had. Different colored pajama bottoms, tank tops, boxers, nightgowns, etc. were scattered everywhere around the room.

Caboose had begun to hang out with a new friend he made in the Auditorium. Caboose had on a tight white tank top, small blue shorts that seemed to have been equivalent of boxers. His muscles had caught the attention of every girl in the room as he grew shy and walked towards his friend.

"Hey Church, you look nice." Caboose said attempting to make small talk.

"Thanks?" Church responded the best way he could. Her had on long, baggy light blue sweats, and kept his beanie on, and nothing more. He let his top half show, all he revealed was that he had white fur with black stripes on his back aligning with his ribs and abs.

"Church, are we friends?" Caboose asked.

"Well, you're the only person that hasn't bugged the crap out of me yet, so yeah I'd say so." Church said.

Caboose smiled at the thought and then grew nervous as he saw the girl he met earlier walk around the room.

"Church I know that girl." Caboose said towards Emerald.

"Cool, see you have another friend." Church said.

"What should I say to her?" Caboose asked.

"Just say it's nice to see you again, I'm Caboose." Church said as he plugged in his headphones.

Caboose got up and went over towards Emerald from earlier. He had never had many friends, not too mention a friend who was a girl. But he took a gulp and walked over towards her.

"Hello again. I'm Caboose." Caboose said as he talked to Emerald.

"Oh hey, nice to see you again." Emerald had said back to him.

"See to you nice again it's." Caboose had said instead of what Church had said. He froze with fear as he just made a fool of himself.

"What?" Emerald asked.

"I got to go." Caboose said as he disappeared and retreated into his sleeping bag.

"Aw, poor guy." Emerald said as she and Mercury walked away.

[Back With Church]

Church was listening to a soft rap album he hadn't heard in a long time. He was listening to a song called, 'Beautiful' from a faunus called Rabbit. A verse he grew fond of was about to come up, until some odor had entered his nostrils. It was a familiar smell, one only female faunus produced during moments when they were about to sleep.

"Huh?" Church asked as he looked around. So far the only faunus he could spot were all guys. He followed the scent with his face and looked into the direction of a girl with a black bow on her head. Church looked confused, she was human after all, right? He didn't have time for questions to plague his mind, he needed sleep for tomorrow was a big day.

 **End of Chapter 4** **As always leave a comment in the section below.**


	5. One Foot Out The Door

**Author's note: I'm surprised that you people are commenting so much now, I have to say it's a good thing to see. Thank you.**

 **This comment is from RotWS "Interesting that Caboose, unlike every other Faunus in existence, has two traits. Also, I find it easier to identify people by names than by descriptions, and a lot of other people do as well."**

 **Did I give Caboose two traits? Wait, Tail and ears, now I remember. What do you mean by names over description?**

 **Next one is from Captaindrake123, "All the meetings so far seem kinda bland. Its just mostly "hi" and "my name is..."**

 **I suppose its not a bad thing, not all first meetings are gonna be grand, but I feel like they could've at least seemed a little more casual. I like the idea behind this story and it seems interesting, and I hope to see where it goes in the next chapter."**

 **Honestly Drake I had no idea how to do these conversations any other way. I myself am horrible with conversations so that may be part of the reason why they were a little plain. Thanks for the support though.**

 **Next one is from Lolagejosh02, "Question, are the characters from rvb based off their looks in rvb? Like the freelancers and stuff if you add them later?"**

 **I tried to do it like that in the start but there's been no canon prove that the characters are like this. But I will leave the Freelancers exactly how they are.**

 **Anyway thanks for your help, honestly it means a lot. So thank you.**

[Morning]

Everyone in the ballroom that night had awoken to the sound of one girl wearing a pink skirt sing, "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning!"

Everyone had their own ways to react to the rude awakening.

"Damn it, and here I was hoping to wake to my alarm." Church said rubbing the middle of his eyes and headed to the kitchen.

"Normally, I wake up early and leave by now." Tucker said as he walked over to the restrooms.

"It's morning already? Better freshen up." Donut said as he ran towards the bathroom.y

Grif was somehow able to sleep through that noise, surprising given the fact that everyone was awake.

"Excuse me. pardon me. coming through." Simmons had said as he was rushing through crowds just to get to the locker rooms before anyone else.

Lopez had somewhat risen like a zombie awakening from his tomb as his top half lifted up from the floor.

Frank had also gotten up from the floor in a rush as he made an attempt to catch up with anyone.

Caboose had gotten up to go to a vending machine for something to snack on while he and others had the time.

Church had the opportunity to use the kitchen after Ren had made over 15 stacks of pancakes for the girl who woke every one up. Church had learned to cook while his mom was around, she taught him a recipe called the champion's bowl. It mainly consisted of a chicken fried pork cutlet, a bed of white rice, and a fried egg on top. Packed with plenty of protein, and nutrition he would need for today.

Problem is he became so used to cooking for more than one person, he made an extra bowl by mistake. He looked down knowing the person he originally made it for was gone. Church looked around the room for a bit to find someone who could help him out.

"Hey, big guy?" Church called out towards Caboose.

Caboose looked at Church in confusion with his granola bar in his hands. Only two bites were taken but Caboose was already one bite away friend finishing it. Caboose pointed to himself just to make sure Church was talking to him.

"Yeah, you. Listen, I accidentally made two bowls, want to help me finish this one." Church asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." Caboose said as he grabbed a fork and begun to take a large bite. The flavor of the meat seemed to waken him up, added with the egg and the rice matched perfectly with the boldness. It was as though there was a large amount of juices that gave him the strength and taste to push him forward. Caboose began to devour the bowl fork full after fork full, as he quickly filled his mouth, chewed, and consumed the bowl.

"Take it easy there bud, don't want you to puke today." Church said as he ate his at a regular pace.

"So you wanna be on the same team." Caboose asked.

"Let's leave that to what happens out there today. Besides, I don't know that much of what you can do." Church answered.

"Well, I-" Caboose was about to begin.

"Don't tell me, show me." Church said as he finished his bowl and walked towards the locker room.

[Locker Room]

Nora was skipping alongside Ren going over the plan on how they could be apart of the same team.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby Rose had questioned to herself mostly.

"Oh, who knows, so you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk, or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking." Ruby said as she petted her weapon.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang had said as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, you sound like Dad. Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." Ruby had explained.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang questioned.

"Uhhm, I don't know I-I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby answered.

"Maybe, you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" Ruby interrogated.

"W-What? No, of course I do, I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell." Yang finished.

"What the-?! I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-" Ruby started.

"-Ridiculous, there's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. You'd think I'd remember to count that high. Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune asked himself.

"Yo Jaune, this your locker?" Tucker asked as he pointed to the one marked 636.

"Yes, yes, yes, thank you man I owe you one." Jaune said as he began going to work on his locker.

"So, you've put any idea who you want on your team?" Tucker asked.

"I'm still thinking about recruiting Snow Angel." Jaune replied.

"Dude, trust me, she'll leave you in tears, plus she looks like she's into dominatrix." Tucker groaned.

"What's that?" Jaune asked.

"Oh boy, let me tell you a little bit about myself." Tucker said as he threw an arm over Jaune as Jaune grabbed his gear from his locker.

[Somewhere Else In The Room]

Grif was trying to open his locker as he forgot his lock combo. He grabbed a rock and bashed the plastic and metal contraption that trapped his weapon. A wooden bat with barbed wire wrapped around it.

"Seriously, you forgot your password?" Simmons asked as he pulled out a key to open his lock. Until he dropped the key and it slid under the locker disappearing from his grip.

"You were saying?" Grif asked as he smirked behind Simmons.

"Shut up and hand me a rock!" Simmons demanded as he had on a sour expression. He then followed Grif's actions and broke his lock off his locker.

[Miss Glynda Over The Intercom]

"All first year students report to the cliffs for your initiation." Glynda had said.

[At the Cliffs]

"All of you will be put to the test today. Me and other staff members will observe your actions all the way from here. Your objective is clear, on an abandon island, there are relics in the center of the island, you will each retrieve one of these relics. Now normally instead of hurling off a cliff into the random parts of the island, I'd figured we'd take a bus." Ozpin had said as he loaded all the students onto a blue bus with a 'V' symbol at the top.

"Well, this shouldn't be too bad." Grif had said.

[5 minutes later]

The bus was being flown over towards the island as everyone was clinging to their seats. The bus was attached to a heavy hot air balloon with turbo jets on the side of it.

"I should've kept my big mouth shut." Grif sighed.

"Now I hope you all remembered your landing strategies." Ozpin said.

"Our what now?" Jaune asked as the back door opened up and many of the students were sucked out of the bus onto the island.

"Hmm. This may be an interesting year." Ozpin said.

 **Sorry this took me so long to type, it may take longer for the next chapter, because I made a promise to other viewers.**


	6. One Foot In The Grave

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, just taking my time.**

 **I will answer questions as always,** **This is from Richard1081, "Maybe the other freelancers can be apart of Carolina's team"**

 **I was thinking of having South, CT, Carolina, and 479r, as part of the team as well. I know 479r isn't a freelancer but just thought about. I'll explain why not Texas later as it is part of the story.**

 **This one is from smithers20, "wow i really like how many faunus characters youve just included. thats something i wish RWBY would do. good job though."**

 **I like to include to show that differences in each of the characters in the** **story so they can be distinguished because I tend to make them similar.**

 **"This one is from Bomberguy789, Fortnite? Really? That aside, this is pretty good. I do hope they go up against different kinds of Grimm though, we don't need a repeat of initiation now that they're in a news area. Maybe get in some creeps, some baby deathstalkers, a herd of Griffons, maybe even a mini-ringel (ie smaller Beringel, which can use it's mobility in the trees to be a general pain), stuff like that."**

 **Yes fortnite because honestly it has a deeper meaning to me than just a game. And I will involve different Grimm, that's why I wanted to introduce it like this. But I won't use what you had recommended, sorry, but I will use something different from your usual creatures.**

 **This one is from Xanixia "Ohh my gosh I NEED me a chapter 6"**

 **Well you demmanded it so here it is.**

 **This last one is from a guest ":dude i freaking love this story you are amazing. interesting that so many reds and blues are faunus, but still cool. dont abandon this one, its awesome."**

 **Just like the Director I've abandoned so many of my makings, I promise from now on this story won't be abandoned.**

[Landings]

As everyone was falling towards the ground at alarming and accelerating rate, they knew they needed to remember their landing strategies.

 **All Characters are chosen by a random system.**

[Caboose]

Caboose had grabbed his assault rifle and was curled up into a ball with his arms in, his head down, and his knees balled in. He began to spin forward in a ball like motion as he approached the ground much faster than before. The trees in his way stood no match for him as he had crushed many in his path. Caboose spun until the trees were cleared and the ground was visible, he had stopped and placed his feet in front of him. On impact he had landed on his feet causing a huge crater to form, but he hadn't stopped, instead he lept out of their and bounced a few more times before stumbling to a stop.

[Simmons]

Simmons had his hands out as he prepared for his very own landing strategy. He looked at his left wrist and began to type onto a screen of some sort. His metal heavy backpack had sprouted jet wings and jets under them. Simmons sped forward to a far spot that was the most cleared, and began his slowed decent. He pulled back and found his feet under him as he walked a few steps to floor. As he glanced around and grabbed his battle rifle and typed onto the device again, his backpack sprouted an antenna.

[Donut]

Donut was twirling through the air as he seemed to have simply glided the entire time. His landing strategy was flawless as he didn't seem to be concerned. Up until the laws of gravity caught up with him and dropped him like a pebble to a dark part of the forest. He doesn't appear to be alright, he might be dead, maybe?

[Ruby]

Ruby pulled her weapon into it's rifle form and begun to fire multiple shots at the ground. She fired around 4 before switching her weapon into scythe mode and swinging towards the forest's grounds.

[Weiss]

The self proclaimed pointed heiress had her weapon, Myrtenaster pointed towards the grounds. Where a white glyph had formed under her as she rode off.

[Church]

Church flew down wearing a long brown trench coat and two belts of quick reloaded revolver shots. Church aimed straight for the ground until he spread the coat out and eased the decent. He then stuck his foot out as he landed on a strong branch that he used to ease his fall as he lept and clawed from tree to tree.

[Lie Ren]

Ren has used his dual smg knives known as Stormflower to cling onto a tree and slide down. He made an entire spiral down the full length of the tree trunk. When he made it to the ground he had placed his weapons back into his sleeves.

[Yang]

Yang was enjoying herself perhaps more than she should have been. She was blasting through the air just a few feet above the canopy. A large smile on her face, sunglasses down and blonde hair blowing through the wind. Yang broke through the leaves of the canopy, hopped from branch to branch and finally landed on the grass.

[Lopez]

The foreign, exotic language speaking soon to be student had a trick up his sleeve. Or to be more precise; under his heels. As if by magic his leather boots had some type of rocket in them as he ran on air towards the ground.

[Tucker]

As Tucker fell with his feet under him he kept both his hands onto his sword. He landed like a feather onto a branch, his toe landed slowly then finally his heel. In a flash he began to zip from tree to tree in multiple flashes.

[Mercury]

After years of having Sarge make him stronger, a few short years on the farm, and many trained sessions, Mercury's legs became indestructible. No need for any slow decent as he fell to the ground on one knee.

"Superhero landing...really hurts the knees." Mercury said to himself.

[Emerald]

She had received different training from her adopted brother, on account of their different fighting styles. However it was no less difficult or painful, Emerald was born poor but Sarge raised her to be prepared. As a tree came close she tossed her revolver in blade mode towards it's strong thick branch and swung like it was a vine or a rope. She had learned how to do this after many training sessions with Sarge and his self made obstacle course.

 **[Note: There are no official names for Emerald's and Mercury's weapons, so I may need to come up with some later]**

Caboose had begun to run through the forest with such speed that he was breaking everything in his path. His mind focus was strong, which made him a juggernaut allied with his strength and size.

"Church! Church!" Caboose called out.

'Okay Caboose, think if Church isn't on your team then who else?' Caboose though as he ran through, 'There's Mercury, he's cool, I guess, but we've never had too much of an interaction. Then there's Emerald: kind, pretty and a nice lady, but there's no I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Okay, think there's Church, Mercury, Emerald and...'

Caboose had trailed off as he had began to smell something rather pungent. It stung his nostrils with a smell that could best be related to gasoline or a very strong alcoholic drink.

He came to a stop at the source of it and found none other than the teen with the samurai sword known as Tucker. Tucker and Caboose just seemed to have stared at each other for a short while as none of them broke their awkward silence.

"So, I suppose this makes us teammates?" Tucker asked.

"..." Caboose simply stared at Tucker.

"Alright then, where do you want to go?" Tucker asked.

"..." Caboose looked around for anyone else in the area, realizing this was his only other option, he pointed west, towards a large patch of grass. "That way, I guess." Caboose said.

"Alright, then let's head out." Tucker said as he took the lead and Caboose slumped.

"Looks like if we keep heading west, we'll need to reach high ground." Tucker suggested.

"Okay, I guess." Caboose agreed shyly.

"So...you got a girlfriend?" Tucker asked.

"No, no I don't..." Caboose said sadly.

"Got a crush on someone?" Tucker asked again.

"I don't feel comfortable answering these questions." Caboose said flat out.

"Hey, just trying to pass the time." Tucker said.

"Well maybe we should just-" Caboose froze mid sentence as he heard a branch breaking a short distance away from their location. He began to walk towards the sound and disappear slowly without saying one word.

"So, you just leaving me here? That's cool, I'll be fine. Just got to track down a few other people all by my-" Tucker had heard this twig snap. He instinctively placed one hand on the sword's handle and prepared to pull out his blade.

"Yo, big guy? That you?" Tucker called out.

No reply.

"C'mon man this ain't funny." Tucker said as he pulled out his sword as he now realized he was completely surrounded.

Tucker turned around to face his opponent, a giant four-legged dog-like creature with a mouth that splits opens in two directions with rows of teeth. There was a technical term for this type of beast, the pack Grimm known as skaggs.

"Well this ain't gonna be good." Tucker said as he pulled out his sword finally.

[To Be Continued]

 **So Chapter 6, let me know what you all think in the comment section below, and I will see you all in the next one.**


	7. This Ain't No Picnic

Before continuing any further let's put down the devices, shut off monitors, and all that. Let's do this so we can have a quick moment of silence for one of my childhood heroes, Stan Lee. If he was an important person in your life, please tell me about it.

[Commence Silence]

Thank you.

This first comment is from Amvmaster, "well I gotta say this was a better than my atempt, keep it up man looking forward to what you have in store"

I wouldn't say that, I'm sure your story is either just as good or better than mine.

Next is from Bomberguy789, "What a Skaggly name. Just joking, that's a pretty fun idea. Anyway, this should be fun."

I kinda thought about what you said and thought about what creatures I could add, and I was playing Borderlands 2 so yeah, just put them together.

Back to the story

[Somewhere in The thick forest of the island]

After Church landed he found himself walking, not running through the forest like a madman searching for a partner. He walked like he had no care in the world, when in all honesty, he truly had none whatsoever. Church had one goal in mind and one goal only: grab a relic and haul ass out of that place.

However he stopped and grew extremely hostile when he had heard the sound of heavy snarling. The sound was from that of a beast, "Two targets, size: 9ft to 9.5ft, About 750 to 1000lbs, 'bully mongs'." Church had answered.

The so called named bully mongs rose from their bushes to reveal their beastly faces. The monsters of the listed details had more brutish details in their character, their heads had slack jaws and miniature skulls. The forearms of the beast were built to topple over full grown trees and hurl boulders.

Church took out one of the revolvers labeled 'Bastard' and held it steady, waiting for the beast to strike.

The bully mong charged Church, bashing it's fist to the ground with every leap. It's drool dripping out of it's low hanging jaw, heavy clouds of foul smelling breath.

It tossed the heavy left arm over, sweeping at Church, where he leaned back from the hit. The beast swung right as Church made a huge step back and avoided another hit from the brute. The bully mong lugged a boulder at Church in attempt to hit. Church simply moved right as he took aim until he remembered the hard way, there were two of them.

The second bully mong uppercutted Church all the way back to a tree.

"Clever dick." Church complimented as he rubbed his shoulder from where he was struck. But as he rubbed his shoulder he felt something missing around his neck, something important. His dog tags were now in the palms of that disgusting monster.

"You...you...you son of a Bitch!!!" Church shouted as he gritted his teeth. He pulled out his second revolver, labeled 'Asshole' and began his assault. Church duck the mighty swing and with what have been punches were replaced with close ranged sniper shots. The beast had its arms blown off as it was being brutally shot in what was left of its torso by a flurry of haymaker shots.

The beast was riddled with holes as Church ripped the dog tags from its hand. The final one charged as it stopped in front of Church.

"Bub, fuck off." Church said as he counted his bullets. The monster didn't listen as it raised it's arms and was about to crush the man. But met two barrels to the face...

Bl-Blam*

...and had it's head blown back, with the smallest bits of its skull and brain being scattered around.

Church flipped his revolver chamber open to reload their rounds. He took two of the quick reloaders from his belts wrapped around his chest in any 'X' then reloaded.

"You can come out of the bushes now." Church said as he aimed his 'Bastard' at the bushes waiting for the person in them to stand up.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot." The kid known as Doc pleaded with his arms in the air.

For a moment the two stood there silently, just staring at each other for a long moment.

"Come on, we got to get moving." Church said as he began walking away.

"Wait, does this mean that we're on the same team?" Doc asked.

"You gonna stand there all day? Get your ass over here." Church demanded.

[With Tucker]

Tucker had just dodged another lunge from the dog like creature known as the skags, but needed to fight back. Luckily for him they had just given him enough time to pull out his weapon.

The weapon known to him as, "Lustful Blade", was a kitana, but the back end was glowing aqua. The front was seen with as nothing more than stainless; to the untrained eye, however when observed at a closer angle, the metal for the front was folded over a thousand times. The back part of the blade was heated for three days and nights in special coal that burnt blue at it's hottest, forever staining the backend. Tucker crafted this weapon himself after he learned how to do this from his master at the school he was taught at.

Tucker began going through the steps in his head, "Feet stance: good, both hands on handle: check. Now who's gonna be my bitch." He asked.

The first one attempted to charge at Tucker as he stood still as a statue. At the last second Tucker raised his sword ever so slightly and in an instant the skag's head was sliced down the middle, splitting it into two parts.

Another came behind Tucker with a wide jaw, before Tucker could react in time to respond. Luckily he was saved as Caboose's chainsaw on his Lancer Assault Rifle shredded diagonally from it's shoulder to it's flank. Caboose then proceeded to fire an endless spree of fire dust bullets at the skags.

While igniting six of them in flames Caboose little the area around them into fire. The thick forest was proven to be the best tinder for causing a forest fire. Tucker saw trees falling around them, "Time to go bud." He said.

Caboose was against running from a fight, "We can take them." He said.

Suddenly a tree engulfed in flames and nearly scorched entirely fell a few feet from their faces, "Yeah we can, but my sword doesn't slice through flames." Tucker joked as he grabbed Caboose's arm.

They both rushed through the fire as they caught their breath and had saved their skin and fur from the heat. When they were safe Caboose complained, "We could've beat them." Caboose grumbled.

"True, but we'd be burnt to a crisp, and I like my face rare." Tucker joked while explaining.

"Well maybe if you weren't my partner I'd win that fight." Caboose said looking away from Tucker with his arms folded.

"Woah, what crawled up your ass? I'm trying to help you, but clearly you don't understand what it takes to be a team player." Tucker said as he began walking away.

"I could be a team player, if I had good teammates." Caboose told Tucker.

"Says the immortal words of every 5-year old, playing video games, and trash talking his team." Tucker said as he began walking away.

Caboose had no more words as he grunted, making a childlike face and breaking a boulder with his bare hand. As they were leaving that scene they had missed the puddle of water where the ground begun to shake.

[With Simmons and Grif]

The two had met by complete accident, or coincidence, but somehow regrouped.

Simmons was keeping his gun up to spot incoming enemies from any direction. When all of a sudden his scanner on his backpack started beeping like crazy. Danger was approaching from his left side. Bushes were being scared as the shaking was beginning to draw near.

Suddenly Grif pushed through as he had begun to pant, due to him being out of breathe. Simmons placed his rifle in one hand as he helped Grif to his feet, "Hey, you alright?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, just running from the Blood Gazers, nothing too bad." Grif said as three of the Blood Gazers slithered over the bushes.

These were not your usual Grimm, these had some humanoid features such as two eyes, two arms and a torso. But these creatures had multiple snakes upon it's head acting as more heads or the creatures hair. The bottom half of the beast was entirely reptilian, like a snake.

Grif had his bat ready to swing, but Simmons was shaking so much his aim wouldn't even fix on the beast. While incredibly intelligent, and trained in his burst assault rifle, his fears and lack of some strength will make him lose confidence in battle. Grif was different, his deviant behavior and lack of care made him feel anything but unprepared.

"Cover me." Grif said as he rushed in with his bat.

Simmons still shaking reached towards his arm with the touchscreen device on his forearm. He pushed it with a few clicks, in moments his eye was assisted with a reflex sighted aim sight and the antenna on his backpack now had a machine gun barrel.

Grif swung first, the 1st Blood Gazer dodged, the 2nd one swooped in for an attack but met the bottom end of the bat being rammed down it's mouth. Grif held the bat in place with one hand, and with the other slammed down on the top part until the bat crushed through the beasts head.

The 1st one pinned Grif with it's claws like hand cuffs, placing each arm on the ground. It began snarling with its venomous breath and drool in Grif's face, as it's jaw began to unhinge.

Braka-ka*

The sound rang as the Blood Gazer had it's back pop with its flesh exploding into black blood. It turned around to hiss at the shooter to be staring at Simmons and his burst rifle and shoulder machine gun.

Simmons panted for a moment, "You one ugly mother fucker." Simmons said as he fired his burst assault rifle and his shoulder machine gun. The beast was shredded with the heavy accuracy and fire rate of the weapons.

Grif got to his feet, originally to thank Simmons, "Wait, wasn't there a third one." Grif asked resting the bat on his shoulder.

 _HSSSSSSS*_

Simmons turned his head around to see the third one standing or positioning right behind him. His instinct took over and he ran as fast as he could to Grif who was getting prepared to swing. Simmons became more cautious, "Don'tswing Don'tswing Don'tswing" He said until he slid on his knees and ducked under the bat's range. "Swing." He said.

Crack*

The bat met the bone marrow of the Blood Gazer as it was now attempting to escape by crawling away. But neither of the two boys would allow that Grif kicked the monster onto it's back, "Night night." Grif said as he crushed it's head and Simmons blasted it's chest.

"Thanks, pal." Simmons said as he reloaded his gun.

"No problem bud." Grif said as he polished his bat, "So teammates?"

"Teammates." Simmons reassured, "I found out where we should head to next. It's not too far just over a hill up North, through the brush up ahead and bam, we get our relics."

"Nice, because I am way too winded to keep running." Grif said as he held his bat to his side.

[Somewhere Else]

Lopez had his toolbox resting on his back like a backpack as he walked towards the center where the relics would be. His stare was focused, and concentrated on his objective almost as though nothing could stop him. The only person that could rival this stare would be Church, the White Tiger faunus.

But something did stop him for a moment, a branch crunching next to him. Lopez faced right so fast it might have hurt others, but Lopez wasn't like others. His arms were now plugged into the two rotating, four barreled miniguns.

The began to tear through the trees, faster than any chainsaw or ax could with the best lumberjack. Bullet casings rained down at his feet and piled into a small puddle of golden-bronze metal. The trees chipped to their stumps as chips flew through the air as though they were fresh snow.

When the threat was assumed to be erased, that is when he put the attachments back in the toolbox. While the threat may have been eliminated, the real culprit survived.

"Wow, you sure know how to make it rain on a guy, do you?" The cat faunus Donut asked with one hand on his hip and the other on his leg as he bent forwards in a suggestive pose.

Lopez had no reaction in his eyes but smiled as he extended out his hand, "Amigo?" He asked.

Donut was confused but somehow understood, "Well, a-mi-and you should start to go." He said as he shook Lopez's hand soon knowing something interesting about, "Oh my God, you have a strong grip. Do you work out?" Donut asked.

[End of Chapter]

 **Author's note: Now it's been a while since I started this chapter but I'm going to explain why I've been lazy. Some things came up and well, I was in a strange situation for a moment. But back on track.** **Also someone remind me I have an important announcement to tell, in the next chapter.**


	8. This Is Survival

**So thank you for the new people who now follow or favorite this story thank you so much. Anyway time for comments.**

 **This first comment is from** **CliffySilver66, "I feel like you should get a bit with Caboose and Ruby as their child like nature and personalities would fit well together and would most likely build a stong bond"**

 **I do plan on that happening, people with similar personality traits will have have more interactions. But there will also be others as well in the near future.**

 **Next commentis from** **SPARTAN-626, "I have to say Im enjoying this and I wished I founded this much sooner. I love how you combine the two here and how you added the Reds and Blues in the RWBY world and the references here are awesome. Im so looking forward to seeing more and where this goes and how the RvB elements change the RWBY canon in so many ways. As well looking forward to see how the RvB and RWBY characters interact with each other, such as this friendship with Tucker and Jaune, I can see those two being bros and Tucker helping our favorite blond knight with the ladies.**

 **Also I get a feeling you got some shippings going on here, such as Caboose with Emerald (which I support, I can see her calling him her big strong soft sweet teddy bear), Tucker with Yang (those two will defiantly get along with their personalities) and Church with Blake (I dont know why but I just have a feeling with those two).**

 **Looking forward to seeing more and I hope soon and I hope we see Sarge again as well looking forward to seeing the Freelancer characters when they come."**

 **Now there's a few things I need to bring up.** **1\. Now what I'm going to pitch is going to be very intimidating but hear me out. No Salem. I'll go into more detail later.**

 **2\. No ships, until I'm certain I have a strong foundation going. Sarge and the freelancers will be involved later as part of some back stories to a few characters.**

 **Back to the story**

"Our last pair has been formed." Glynda Goodwitch had said holding her, "Not a bad pair." She said as she saw Lopez and Donut pair up.

"Some I feel are proven to be good matches in the future,..." Glynda said as she looked at the pairings of Simmons and Grif, and Blake and Yang, "However some I feel will have incredible difficulty due to them being one sided benefitted," She said as she saw the pairings of Jaune said Pyrrah. "I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat."

"Hmmm." Jaune had said.

She then switched to a tab with Church and Frank Dufranse, "As for this duo, Church is well gifted in multiple talents however Dufranse had barely slipped into Beacon. Only time will tell if some of them can pass the challenges ahead." Glynda said.

As she put all of the tabs of students placed next to each other, "At everyone's current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" He didn't show any signs of attention, "...Professor Ozpin?"

"Hmmm..." He said as he looked at his scroll.

On the screen, Ozpin was viewing two teenage girls having a falling out over deciding which direction they should go.

"It's definitely this way," Weiss said pacing in one direction, "I mean...this way. It's definitely this way." She said switching direction. Finally she stopped in front of her partner, Ruby, "Alright, it's official, we passed it."

Ruby brought herself up from the floor to meet Weiss face to face, "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to...The Forest Temple." Weiss said matter-of-fact like.

To which Ruby replied with a groan.

"Oh stop it! You don't know where we are either." Weiss said clearly annoyed.

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby accused.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Weiss asked.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby explained.

"Just keep moving." Weiss ordered with a groan.

Ruby then did her imitation of Weiss, "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going! Why are you so, bossy?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not bossy, don't say things like that." Weiss snapped.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby demanded.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss replied.

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby shouted.

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss shouted back, "Not yet, but I'm still leagues better than you."

"You don't even know me." Ruby said as Weiss walked away.

[Doc and Church]

Church walked in front of Frank as he acted like both a guide and a protector. Church was shifting from the side of trees as he examined everything while Frank attempted to have a conversation.

"All I'm saying is that if a few of the movies and games had more of a warning besides just saying rated R or M for mature maybe I would consider buying it. Because what people don't know is that the theory that video games make people violent is a lie, it simply causes aggression, fowl language and rude beings." Frank continued, though Church wasn't listening.

Church knelt down and picked up a small amount of dirt, shifted some in his hands and then spoke, "We're on the right track, two females judging by the pattern of the shoe." Church said.

Frank raised his hand for a moment, "Church no offense but you do realize that some men prefer to wear women shoes, right?" Frank said.

"2 minutes fresh, heading south." Church said, "If we jog we can catch up to them."

"No problem here. I ran track before coming here." Frank said until he realized that Church already took off, "Wait up!"

[2 minutes later]

Church and Frank arrived at the Forest Temple and caught up with the tracks. Leading them to a blonde bombshell and a dark haired young woman with a bow on her head. The exact same woman who, to Church, smelled exactly like a faunus.

Frank spoke up first, "Hello, me and my associate here, were passing through, looking for the Forest Temple and wonder if this is the right place. Is it?" He asked.

"Honestly, you're guess would be as good as ours." Blake said as she looked around "All we found are these metal chess pieces, and they're all the same."

The pieces were all horse type pieces, which means that they were all knights. None were different in size or shape, no special features except what they were made of.

"They're not the same, each are made of different material." Church said picking up a brownish glossy piece, "This is bronze." He picked up another one with a white look and scratched detail, "Pure bone." Church grabbed one more to prove his point, "Brick." He said as he picked up one made of a red stone.

"Okay, you've proved your point, but what do they mean?" Yang asked as she picked up one made a regular wood.

"Million dollar question of the day." Church said as he pocketed one made of cobalt blue steel.

[Somewhere North about 500 meters]

Grif and Simmons were walking through the forest as they headed in the right direction. A major part of Simmons's technology and partly thanks to Grif's gut instinct. They would make it there without trouble, until one of them would screw up.

Grif was walking next to Simmons as they held their conversation, "Look all I'm saying is that Vacuo may be a bad place but, it's got the Vegas oasis." Grif explained.

Simmons shook his head, "Don't talk about the Vegas oasis! I'm not going to the Vegas oasis!" Simmons demanded.

"Alright fine, what happened there?" Grif asked.

"Nothing!" Simmons said as they were swatting away vines until he came across a weird looking vine, "Hey, what's this?" He asked.

Grif squinted at the vine, "Don't know. Let's just move on." Grif said as he swatted the vine out of his face, only for it to come swatting back at him, "What the fuck?" He asked as he felt get slapped by the vine.

"You alright?" Simmons asked sniffling a laugh.

Grif grunted at the question, "I'm fine, just pissed." Grif said as he punched the vine knocking it back greatly, "See? Fine." He said until he was whacked in the back of the head by the vine, "Dafuq?!" He asked in anger.

"Wow, you're losing a fight to a twig." Simmons laughed.

"That's it!" Grif shouted as he pulled out a pocket knife, "Tired of this shit." Grif said as he walked towards the vine.

Before Grif grabbed it, Simmons was following the vine to it's source, with his eyes. That's when he became horrified, "Gr-Gr-Grif?" Simmons called out.

"One second." Grif responded as he grabbed the vine.

"Grif!" Simmons quietly called out.

"One second." Grif said as he put the blade against the tip of the vine.

"GRIF!!!" Simmons shouted one last time, but it was too late.

Grif sliced the black vine as he held the thing that had embarrassed and messed with him off of the tree. He then reverted his attention back to Simmons, "What is it? What could possibly be so important right now?" Grif asked.

 _Sckreeeeee*_

Grif turned to face the noise, only to come face to snout with what was known as a Scorch Beast. The beast had the head and wings of a deformed bat and the body of a horse; minus the tail thanks to Grif. It's powers consists of its brute strength, ability to fly, and it's echo blast.

Simmons was calm, for once, "Okay, let's just back away a few feet, then run. But above all else, we need to stay quiet." He said.

But unfortunately, this was a time Grif wasn't calm, his only fear that he's ever known were bats. So his reaction was better than expected, "DIE WINGED SPAWN OF SATAN!!!" Grif yelled as he swung at it's face showing no signs of it being affective.

"Or we could do that." Simmons said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What now?" Grif asked as he didn't know what to do in this scenario.

"Now...we..." Simmons slowly spoke out as he grabbed Grif's shoulder, "...RUNNNNN!" He screamed as the two had taken off at incredible speed.

[Back At The Forest Temple]

Blake, Yang, Frank, and Church were all standing around wondering what all the pieces meant. That is until they heard a loud feminine scream, "Some girl's in trouble." Yang said as she looked in the direction of the scream.

Church looked into a different direction as he heard something else, "Scorch Beast." Church stated as he heard that sound before.

"Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked her partner, "Blake what should we do?"

But Blake stared straight into the air as Ruby Rose fell towards the ground at an incredible speed, "Heads Up!" She screamed as she was force to extend the scream as she fell.

[End of Chapter]

 **So how was that? As always thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you all in the comment section below. Till next time I hope to hear from you later.**


	9. Knights not Pawns

**So I'm happy to say that I've received some support for the continuation without Salem. If it comes to that, I also wish to say thank you to everyone for the feedback.**

 **Now I have to bring something up, and make something specific. What I meant by no Salem is that she will not be the main villain. However that doesn't mean she's going to be excluded at all, so in other words, we get to see that lovely lady again.**

 **The next thing I must point out is what GhostHaloRWBY had asked, "are you going to make character trailers for the character you put into rwby?"**

 **Yes, I will as well as a bit of an origin on how The Director and Allison met giving birth to my two favorite characters in the series. Also you will also need to know this, they were on a team just like team STRQ, their team was team SLAJ, pronounced sledge.**

 **Back to the story**

[With Caboose and Tucker]

"Are you sure this is the fastest way to the temple?" Tucker asked as he looked back at Caboose.

"Should be, I think. Are there faster ways?" Caboose asked as he looked forward at Tucker.

"Okay let me rephrase, is this the best way?" Tucker asked again showing a high sign of being nervous.

"Oh, then maybe this is third best way." Caboose said as he leaned back a little more.

"Can I get off and walk?" Tucker asked as he held onto Caboose tightly.

"You could, but..." Caboose said as he leaned back one final time. The boys had loaded themselves into a slingshot of some kind. Two trees had served as the stilts for it, as for the sling, it was taken from a nearby web from an assumed abandoned nest, "This way is faster."

"Oh, you piece of-" Tucker said until the slingshot sent them flying to the Forest Temple.

[Back At The Forest Temple]

"Blake did you hear that? What should we do? Blake...?" Yang asked her partner as Blake simply pointed upwards.

"Heads Up!" Ruby screamed as she was falling face first into the ground. Until something knocked her and itself into a tree nearby. Ruby now dazed, "What was that?" She asked.

It was Jaune as he was now upside down, hanging in the tree, "Hey Ruby." Jaune said.

THUD*

The tree they landed felt as though something had hit it dead on as it shook furiously.

"Hello." The voice of Caboose said as his head was stuck in the tree, poking through the other side.

Blake then turned to Yang, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" She asked.

Before Yang could answer another duo came from the forest as an Ursa was roaring from the forest as it came out. The Ursa fell as it's back was impacted with a pink explosion, "Yeehaw," Nora Valkyrie cried out as she rode on the creatures back, "Awww, it's broken. Ewww." Nora said as she killed it.

The boy known as Ren Lie came following behind them, "Nora? Please...don't ever do that again." He begged of here even though she disappeared to where the relics were.

Nora examined one of the pieces made out of diamond, "They say diamonds are a girl's best friend. Dibs." She called out.

"Nora!" Ren called out.

"Coming Ren." Nora giggled as she went towards him.

Church asked the next question, "Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" He asked.

Before that question could be answered, the duo of Lopez and Donut came in as they were being dragged by a beowulf. Donut used his weapon, Dancing Ball, a Kusari Fundo with a saw blade going through the ball. Kusari Fundo is an iron ball attached to a chain, famously used by ninja.

"Heel boy, heel" Donut cried out as he tugged on the chain and Lopez dug his feet in the ground to try and stop it.

"Did they just sleigh ride a beowulf like a dog?" Frank asked.

And just before that question could be answered, another duo came running from the trees as they kept outrunning a Scorch Beast. The beast was right on their heals as they kept screaming.

"Why won't it slow down?" Grif asked.

"Well technically it sleeps during the day, so I think we woke it mid REM cycle. So..." Simmons answered.

"Shut up with the sci-fi shit." Grif demanded.

"Not science fiction if it's proven to be true." Simmons retorted.

They both carried on their discussion as they led the Scorch Beast back and forth.

"Did they bring a Scorch Beast here?" Church questioned as he grabbed one of his revolvers.

And again before that question could be answered, Pyrrah the professional fighter amongst them all, running from a Deathstalker. She was skillfully sprinting from the pincers of the giant scorpion, dodging, ducking, dipping diving and dodging again. Pyrrah noticed her partner was in a tree stuck, despite her current situation she was still concerned about him, "Jaune." She called out.

Jaune saw this and grew worried for Pyrrah, "Pyrrah!" He cried.

"Woah." Ruby awed at the giant killer Deathstalker.

"Ruby." Jaune called, still stuck in the tree.

Caboose pried his head from the tree, "Wow." He said with the same enthusiasm.

"Wait." Jaune said a second too late as Caboose jumped off.

Ruby landed next to Yang, while Caboose charged Church with a hug.

"Ruby!" Yang cheered.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted back.

"Church!" Caboose shouted as well.

"Big guy." Church said normally.

"Nora!" Nora shouted in between everyone.

"Did she just-" Blake began to ask.

"Yes, yes she did! Now are we done with questions?" Church asked as he finally snapped.

"Thank you!" Yang said becoming just as equally pissed.

Seconds went by until one person came running from the treeline as a beowulf followed her. Until it realized that was it's mistake as it was shot in the knee, then followed by a quick decapitation as she to sliced it with her sickle like blade. Caboose looked to see who it was but none other than Emerald Sustrai.

Caboose booked it to Emerald, "Emerald it's good to see you again." He smiled as his circular bear ears moved back and forth.

Emerald smiled warmly, "Good to see you too big guy." She said as she playfully punched his arm.

Caboose then got an idea, "So, Emerald I was wondering if you'd like to be partners." Caboose suggested.

Emerald scratched the back of her head, "Oh, well the thing is that Mercury found me already." She said as Mercury himself walked towards her with his arms behind his head.

Caboose's heart just cracked a little on the inside, but he wouldn't let that stop him, "Well do you need a teammate instead?" Caboose asked with a smile.

Emerald looked down in both shame and anger, "Unfortunately, Mercury found two partners as well." She said as Mercury was followed by two teenage ladies, one wearing all white, Melanie, and the other wearing red and black, Miltia. [Yes, I went back to the Yellow trailer to determine who's who]

Caboose's heart now officially broke, but he still had on a smile to cover up, "Oh, well that's good to hear." He said.

"So what about you, do you have a partner yet?" Emerald asked.

Caboose froze as he didn't want to say he was lonely, and he didn't want to tell them his partner was Tucker. However he couldn't lie to the first girl who was nice to him, but he had to say something. Or did he, "Hey Caboose, can I join your team?" The sound of Church's voice asked.

Caboose was stunned at the thought of Church asking, until he saw Church wink at him. Caboose started smiling and nodding, "Yeah Church, there should be aware spot for you and..." Caboose paused as he couldn't think of the other person's name.

"Frank Dufranse." Frank answered to that.

"...him as well." Caboose simply said.

"Good to hear that you have a few members on your team, thanks for the offer though." Emerald said as they all now gathered around in a circle.

"Wait, Caboose wasn't there another guy with you?" Church asked as Caboose looked around for Tucker.

"I guess but what happened to the small snow white?" Caboose asked back.

"Uhhh, guys?" Ruby said to everyone as she pointed to the sky.

Weiss, the self proclaimed smartest, most skilled, and fairest in Beacon was high in the sky dangling from a Nevermore, "How could you leave me?" She screamed to Ruby on the ground.

"I said jump." Ruby explained.

"She's gonna fall?" Blake pointed out.

"She'll be fine." Ruby argued.

"She's falling." Ren said.

"Heads or Tails?" Church asked.

"I go heads." Blake said.

"Then I got tails." Church said.

Luckily Jaune saw this as a chance to show off his skills, as he smiled widely. Jaune lept in the air with his hands out, "Just dropping in?" He asked as his pickup line, until he realized that gravity is his enemy, "Oh God. Nooo!" He yelled as he fell to the floor.

But out of the treeline came a flash of bluish green light, almost sea foam green, or turquoise. Tucker had now entered the scene as he caught one of them, "Ha. Well looks like I caught myself an angel." Tucker said with his eyes closed.

"Uhhh, Tucker?" The person in his arms asked.

"Yes, beautiful?" Tucker asked as he just opened his eyes to find out who he caught. Right form wrong target, he caught Jaune Arc by accident, "Let's never mention this." Tucker stated.

"Agreed." Jaune said.

As Weiss was falling towards the ground she thought no one would come, until she felt her body jerk up and down for a moment. Weiss looked around for a moment to find the fur and arm of a White Tiger, Church. Who sighed as he looked back at Blake, "Heads. Blake you were right." He said.

"Called it." She said.

During this time Grif and Simmons made it back to the group, out of breathe, Donut and Lopez killed their sleigh dog. Everyone was almost together, right before Pyrrah came flying in right next to the already forming circle Church looked at Tucker's back.

Church examined the string on his back, then went pale when he found out what it was, "Tucker where'd you get this?" Church asked.

"Oh hey, and you are...?" Tucker asked.

"Church. Now answer the question." Church demanded.

"Fine, Caboose and me found this near a nest that was empty. No eggs, no living creature, just a husk of a body." Tucker answered.

"Oh shit." Church said realizing what it meant, "Tucker that nest wasn't empty it just evolved and now it's..." Church said as he heard a loud sound of trees falling over from the forest.

The beast Church feared had long legs, wide and tall as the trees themselves. It's entire backside was covered with bone marrow along with its legs. The front two legs acted more like claws to stab, claw, and poke anyone. The face had eight eyes and the mouth four teeth in the front and two long ones on the side of it. It resembled that of a spider but much more grotesque and horrifying to look at.

"What the hell is that?" Tucker asked.

"...Oneirodectus." Church answered, "but let's just call it an arachnid."

As the Arachnid crawled it's way towards the group Pyrrah was flung towards everyone as well, bringing the now five teams together. "Well, we're boned!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she pulled out her scythe and charged towards the Deathstalker.

"Yeah let's get em." Caboose shouted as they both headed for battle at the same time.

"Wait, let's think this through." Simmons had attempted to tell them. Of course, it was in vain as they had taken off at great speed. Both charging the same beast, as Ruby was in front with Caboose behind.

Ruby tried to stab the Deathstalker with her scythe as she was flung back in an instant. When she failed Caboose went full power and rammed the Deathstalker back a few feet before he stumbled and came to the realization that beast was strong.

"Ow, that wasn't the way it was supposed to go." Caboose said as he stumbled a bit.

"Don't worry, we got this. Right?" Ruby asked to Caboose.

Caboose looked back at the Deathstalker as he realized this wasn't like many of the other creatures he fought, "I'd suggest that we run." Caboose said.

Caboose fired his assault rifle at it's face to keep it blinded for a while, giving Ruby a head start. Caboose emptied his clip into the Deathstalker's eyes, after he too started catching up he had caught the attention of two of the flying creatures. The Scorch Beast got in front of the two of them and blasted the ground in their path causing the ground to come up making a wall of dirt and rock in their face. All while the Nevermore used its piercing wings to keep them all in a cage of some kind.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out as a flash of light blue, white and green came zooming by her.

Caboose and Ruby were boxed in, while the Deathstalker was outside, the Arachnid was directly above them. It raised one of its legs and was about to go right into Caboose. He braced for what was to come as he closed his eyes.

But it never came, instead he felt he was being cradled, "You know, there is one problem to going in alone." The female voice of Emerald said. Caboose opened his eyes to realize that he was in fact in Emerald's arms, she works out, "Your friends can't help you." She said.

"Hey Caboose, what the hell you thinking, rookie? I need you." Church said as he extended his arm.

"I can do this, I can..." Caboose said as he balled up his fist.

"I know you can. Just trust me, alone we aren't much, but together, well that's up to you how you interpret it." Church had responded.

Caboose looked at the giant spider as they all came out of the cell to find it was frozen to the ground along with the Deathstalker.

Troubles were still to come as they all were now together now watching the sky as the giant Nevermore and the Scorch Beast. Jaune pointed out their actions, "Guy, those things are circling back. What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Probably making another pass." Church added as he looked at them through a scope he held in his hands.

"Well I don't think I wanna deal with that all day, so who's ready to leave?" Grif asked as everyone raised their hands.

"What about the relics?" Emerald asked.

"It takes two seconds to grab one, let's go." Yang demanded as Ruby and Blake picked two pieces made out of red ruby.

Jaune grabbed the second diamond knight piece.

Donut attempted to grab the emerald green piece but emerald snatched the two before she could, "Sorry favorite color, hope you don't mind." She said.

Donut grew sad until Lopez got down on one knee and presented him with a piece made of a quartz. Simmons kept on attempting to decide until Grif grabbed the other matching quartz.

Caboose was thinking hard, until he turned to Church, "Hey Church, what piece did you get?" Caboose asked.

Church had presented him with the cobalt blue steel piece. Before Caboose could grab Tucker examined the piece closely, "Want me to hold on to it?" Tucker asked.

Caboose cracked a smile as he saw what Tucker attempted to do, "Alright, you keep it for safe keeping." Caboose said.

"Now we run?" Simmons asked.

"Unfortunately." Grif explained.

They were now off as the two giant ground Grimm were stuck in their ice traps and the other two winged ones were circling back. Tucker still found time to take a moment and admire the three leaders that stood ahead of the group.

Mercury saw Tucker stop in the middle of the fight, "Yo, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just something seems familiar." He said as he ran with them.

They made it to the main ruins as they saw the Nevermore and the Scorch Beast hover over them all. Waiting, stalking, hoping someone would make a move.

"Maybe we can sneak by them if we're quiet and then..." Frank had suggested until the Arachnid and the Deathstalker crawled towards them, "Nevermind." He said.

"We need a distraction!" Ren called out to anyone.

"I got this." Donut said as he placed an ice and fire dust into his ball and chain and spun it overhead. A cloud of steam creating a fog was made to conceal the entire area from their presence.

The Arachnid was behind Donut as it was about to stab him with its pincers. Grif and Caboose chose a leg as Grif held his bat in front of him to block the right leg and Caboose used his Lancer Assault Rifle to block the left leg.

Lopez grabbed Donut by the collar and jumped through the air using his boots. Everyone was now falling back to the bridge leading to the center of the ruins. Until the spider lept in the air in front of Emerald's group and half of Caboose's, Ruby's, Simmons's, and Jaune's group.

"Fall back." Emerald said as she ran the other way until the Deathstalker was in the way. They were boxed in on all sides, they were trapped by two large insects.

Until the Scorch Beast swooped in and sonic blasted the bridge leading Grif, Simmons, Donut, Church, Tucker, Mercury to fall down. Donut threw his ball and chain around Grif's waist, as it wrapped around Grif the spiked ball hit a specific area.

"Oh come on. This doesn't happen til' season 8." He said as he grabbed his crotch in pain. Simmons then came to the rescue as he typed the panel on his wrist and transformed his backpack into a jet pack as he grabbed onto Donut who held onto Grif.

Church, Tucker and Mercury were falling pretty slowly compared to what would be considered normal. Mercury looked at Church, "Can I get a boost?" He asked.

Church put his hand up as Mercury loaded himself into it like a football, "Mind if I catch a ride?" Tucker asked as he held onto Mercury.

Church grinding his teeth loaded both of their weight in one hand threw them with incredible speed it shook both of the two. They both fell over as Mercury looked towards the edge of the ledge to see if Church would make it.

Church put something onto his gun as he fired his revolver at the ledge. An arrow like bullet hit the bottom, attached to a metal cable holding connecting Church's gun to the ledge. The revolver reeled Church in like he was a fish coming from water.

Meanwhile with Jaune and Nora, Jaune had noticed that Pyrrah, Ren, Blake and Lopez would need help, "Man, we got to get over there." He said to Nora and Caboose.

"You guys go, I'll take care of the spider." Caboose said as he was about to turn around.

"Yeah, but I can't make that jump." Jaune said as he looked over the edge.

Caboose smiled, placed his rifle on his back, he now grabbed a hold of Jaune. One hand on his hood the other on the back of his waist as he spun around in a circle then tossed him with a fastball special.

Caboose turned to Nora, "Me next, me next." She said enthusiastically as Caboose grabbed her ankles and prepared to throw her overhead like an overhead hammer.

Nora flew at the monster with her hammer in the best position for an overhead slam as it crushed the head of the Deathstalker. However it prepared to strike it's stinger, but in the quick reaction she exploded her hammer out of their in the knick of time. In the process of her escape she knocked Lopez and Blake back.

Lopez in front of Blake's fall caught her and used his boots to jet out of the fall and dropped Blake off with her team. Lopez saw the Scorch Beast attempt to come back as he fired his boots full power. Like a rocket he connected his fist to the Scorch Beast's face and redirected it's course to Simmons, Donut, and Grif.

Blake now assembled with Ruby, Weiss and Yang were all lined up to fight the Nevermore. Blake warned them, "It's tougher than it looks." She shouted.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got." Yang said as they all created a firing line waiting for the Nevermore. Blasting it with Dust ammo from all their combined calibers. As the Nevermore drew closer it showed no sign of slowing down as it crashed through the team, forcing them to scatter.

"None of this is working." Weiss pointed out.

Ruby then took a moment to observe the scenario, in mere moments she had come up with a plan, "I've got an idea. Cover me!" She shouted as she took off.

Back with the Scorch Beast, Lopez was reaching into his toolbox for two specific weapons. Simmons looked at the team he was currently working with and came to the realization, "We have to ground that thing." Simmons said.

Grif nodded, "Yeah but how?" He asked.

As that moment passed Lopez came strolling through with a chrome looking rocket launcher on his right shoulder and a four barreled minigun under his left arm. He spun up the gun as it was now ready for action.

"Lopez shoot it's wings on my mark." Simmons said, Lopez responded with a nod.

"Hey you!" Simmons said firing a small burst into it's side getting the Scorch Beast's attention, "Yeah, suck it bat!" Simmons said as ran towards Lopez. Scorch Beast right on his heels a few yards back, Simmons slid on his knees as he cued for Lopez, "Now Lopez."

Lopez fired a loud barrage of bullets piercing the wing on the right side of the creature. His rocket didn't have the same input but broke the left wing of the Scorch Beast. The now flightless mutated bat now hit the floor hard as it now forced to fight on their terms.

Simmons and Lopez kept fighting the beast as Grif had another idea, "Donut, do you have any more iron balls with you?" He asked.

"Of course I do, I also carry the weapon part that attaches to my chain." Donut said confusing Grif, "What?"

"Nothing, throw it my way." Grif said as he wound up his bat for a mighty swing.

Simmons saw want Grif was planning, "Lopez let's lead it this way." He said.

Donut placed his fire dust into his ball detached it from the chain. Lopez and Simmons kept leading it to where the close range fighters were as the Scorch Beast readied it's sonic scream.

Grif readied his bat in the swinging position, Donut with his back facing the monster ready to pitch towards Grif. Lopez and Simmons were now just yards away from the rest of the team as the beast was just right on their heels. Donut threw the iron ball of molten metal at Grif's swinging box, before the ball and bat made contact with each other, Grif said something to his bat, "Lucille, give me strength." He said.

Grif's bat showed a pulsating orange and red glow, his forearms ripped through his shirt as his legs tore his sweats into shorts, muscles were now bulging three times their original size. He then smashed the ball sending it flying to the monster straight towards it's face. Just in time as the beast was going to consume Donut like a snack, instead it ate the ball. As quickly as it went in, the ball went out as the heat burnt through the throat, pass the guts and out the back leaving a long, large hole.

Donut just had to comment on it, "Well, looks as though his hole shot wide open." He said making everyone uncomfortable.

Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren and Nora fought off the Deathstalker as he realized their position would lead to a downfall. That's when he put the team to work, "We got to move!" Jaune said right before he charged the Deathstalker with a battle cry.

The scorpion like creature saw their rush and attempted to crush them with it's right claw, thankfully Pyrrah blocked their right side. It then tried to swipe them left but he didn't count on Jaune as he was blocked by Jaune's shield as well. The two main warriors battling together against the same foe.

Their ninja, Ren came charging up the middle as he grabbed onto the stinger and began firing at the tip of it. Nora followed his approach and fired a round of grenades at it's face. As the beast was about to uncover it's eyes Pyrrah saw her opening and tossed her javelin at the Deathstalker's eye. In pain the Deathstalker scrambled around as it tossed Ren off sending him flying to a stone wall. Making Nora worry, "Ren!" she called out.

But thanks to Ren he weakened the tail making it loose from the body as Jaune saw this and formulated a plan. He turned to his first partner, "Pyrrah!" He shouted.

"Done." Pyrrah responded as she tossed her shield slicing the thorn off, penetrating the skull, somehow her shield returned to her.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune said to Nora.

"Heads Up!" Nora shouted to Pyrrah as she used her hammer against Pyrrah's shield as a boost. In the air she smiled as she prepared to smash the beast's stinger into it's own face. When she fell the smash sent Jaune and Pyrrah flying over her head and sent them to a save landing as the Deathstalker fell to a long fall.

With Yang, she had been firing to get the Nevermore's attention, as she fired one round it sent the beast dazed and angered. It now focused it's next attack on Yang as it tried to swallow her whole. Big mistake as she was now firing rounds into it's mouth, "I! Hope! You're! Hun-gry!" She shouted with each shotgun blasted punch. Yang turned her head and jumped off as the Nevermore rammed into the face of the mountain.

Yang looked at her younger sister who had already formulated a plan for this monster. Yang ran forward to Ruby, passing Weiss who sped forward towards the Nevermore as she froze the tip of the tail to the floor. She then switched directions and proceeded to follow the rest of her team.

Blake was on a pillar as she launched the other pillar just across where Yang was waiting for the piece. Yang and Blake pulled tightly as they both waited for Ruby to get into her position, like she loaded into a crossbow.

Weiss was with Ruby as she loaded the slingshot with her glyphs to give her a boost, "Of course you would come up with something like this." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph, can I?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

Ruby paused for a moment, "Can-"

"Of course I can!" Weiss declared.

Ruby was then fired through the air as she connected the blade of her scythe to the neck of the Nevermore. She pulled the large bird against the wall as Weiss made her a path of glyphs to go straight up as she ran upward. All the way to the top of the mountain Ruby hauled the large creature up, and at the very top, she had decapitated the beast.

With Caboose's and Emerald's team, the two groups had no plan to take care of the beast, mainly because they're had no time. Caboose looked to Church, "Church can you stall that thing?" Caboose asked.

Church nodded as he pulled out a glass vile plugged with a cork, the inside was a liquid blue mixed with ice, like snow packed together. Church tossed the vile at the giant spider's feet, on contact the vile entrapped the spider in a an icy floor.

The twins, Melanie and Militia double teamed the beast's back as Melanie practically danced on it's back with her bladed heels, while her sister Militia clawed at the back with her blades.

"Merc?" Emerald asked as she ran parallel with him.

"I'm on it." Mercury answered as he ran forward, just ahead of her. He jumped forward as Emerald lined up, Mercury landed on his hands with his feet in the air. Emerald lept onto Mercury's feet as she bended her knees for another jump, Mercury then powered launched her through the air, over the large spider.

Emerald threw her chains down at the giant killer arachnid as they wrapped around the oversized the fangs of the spider. Emerald landed on the back just like her teammates and pulled on her chains making the giant spider open its mouth and slow down.

Tucker ran straight forward, head on head against the Oneirodectus and unsheathed his sword. He dodged the spear like legs as they stabbed at him, Tucker lifted his sword in the air slicing down the bottom of it. However that did nothing.

As the beast shook everyone fell off, Caboose realized it's hide was too thick to cut. At least from the outside. Caboose charged forward to the oversized gigantic spider and grabbed his assault rifle from his back. Caboose lept up to it's mouth as he curled up to a ball and went down it's throat in one swallow.

All the teams saw this and rushed over to where Caboose was as the beast now had multiple weapons pointed at it. Church stood between them and the beast, "Wait!" He called out as the spider was wobbling back and forth, "Hey Doc, you up?" Church asked.

"Who? Me?" Frank Dufranse asked.

"Yeah, I can't pronounce the last part so accept it." He ushered for him to move closer to the spider, "What do you make of this?" He motioned at the monster's motions.

"Well if I had to give an educated guess, then I'd say that this is the first sign of heart burn and indigestion rolled into one." The now nicknamed Doc had said, "However given the anatomy I hardly believe that these creatures are capable of doing so due to the..." He continued as Church backed up, "Wait, why are you backing away from-" Doc was about to ask until he was sprayed with a black vomit that covered his entire body, "I would like to go home and take a shower." Doc said.

After the Oneirodectus puked it's guts out Church went over to it as the spider collapsed into it's position. It's belly started to move, and a revving sound could be heard from within the beast. Just then Caboose's blade and barrel poked from the beast's stomach, next came the whole assault rifle followed by an arm. Caboose finally rose from within as he held his assault rifle in one hand swinging it around and the heart of the spider itself, Caboose continued shouting until he realized he was out.

Caboose opened his eyes and saw Church extending his hand out, "Good job, big guy." Church said as he pulled Caboose out.

Caboose, covered in guts and black blood looked at Church, "Did we win?" He asked.

Emerald came up behind him and slapped him on his rear, "Thanks to you, we did." She said.

Caboose fell forward, "Good, can someone carry me?" Caboose asked.

[At the Ceremony]

The teams were then called as the teams at the cliff battle were announced last. The team with the paladin Jaune Arc, gladiator Pyrrah Nikos, hammer girl Nora, and ninja Ren were named JNPR with Jaune Arc as leader. The team with reaper Ruby Rose, fencer Weiss Schnee, ninja Blake Belladonna, and brawler Yang Xiao Long were now team RWBY, with team leader Ruby Rose. The team of inventor Richards Simmons, brute Dexter Grif, mechanic Lopez, and agile spy Franklin Delano Donut were now team GLDS, now with Grif as team leader.

The last two teams with former trained assassin Mercury Black, The lethal twins Miltia and Melanie, and former street survivor Emerald Sustrai were now team EMMM, with Emerald Sustrai as the leader.

The last team with powerhouse Michael J. Caboose, lone gunslinger Leonard Leeroy Church the 2nd, samurai in training Lavernius Tucker and Frank Dufranse or 'Doc' were now a team. A team called, team MLLF, (yes, I looked for something else but let's face it, this is better.) with Caboose as the leader.

 **And with that our story rests on this chapter and continues on another day. Fear not true believers but this will continue, for this is just the beginning.**

 **Also this chapter was 5640 words long. So that's why it took so damn long.**


	10. The Weight We Bear

**Okay chances are that this one probably took over a week or two. And just to clarify a few things that should have been explained a few things.**

 **First of all, Caboose being the leader of team MLLF is because of the name order. Also, that's what you question? Not the why Ozpin made Ruby a team leader or Jaune, but me making the hulk a leader, okay I guess it makes sense.**

 **Secondly** , **Grif is not buff** , **that's his semblance** , **now I** **know I didn't need to include that but in my defense, Weiss's semblance was introduced so I felt the need to include another as well. And his semblance does not make him buff, his powers are similar to that of a vampire in a way. He has the capability to** **absorb numerous amounts of either human, faunus, or Grimm essence and increase his physical power drastically. It can be absorbed through either direct contact or through whatever weapon he uses. Can also restore vitality as well, but I guess it does make him buff.**

 **Also I screwed up on Grif's team name, it's DRFL, pronounced** **Dragonfly.**

 **Now let's get into the chapter.**

[Morning at Team EMMM dorm]

Emerald was barely waking up as the sun had already risen. She grew used to this wake up time as she lived with Sarge on the farm. Surprisingly Mercury was always the one to stay asleep, but instead of waking him she felt he deserved a few minutes extra rest and went out in the hall.

Where Emerald met another team's player, "You're up early." The familiar voice of Church stated.

Emerald turned around to look Church in the face, "So are you." She said.

"This is my usual wake up time. You get used to it when you live in the woods." Church stated surprising Emerald.

"You lived in the wilderness?" She asked.

"Only for four years." Church answered.

"So what are you doing here?" Emerald asked leaning against the wall to look at Church.

Church looked her in the eye, "Waiting for my team captain so we all can unpack." He answered, after that there was a loud rumble coming from the room. Church got back up, "Must be him now." Church said.

"Wait," Emerald halted Church, "Take care of the big guy for me." She said.

Curious, Church questioned this, "Why is that? You got a crush on him or something?" He asked out of nowhere.

Emerald laughed it off nervously, "No, he's just the first friend I've seen in a long time. For a while it was me on my own, then a man took me and Mercury in. And I just have to say, thank him for that stupid bet." She said.

Church smiled a little, but only for a split moment, he went back to his serious face, "He is not only my teammate but also my leader, I'll protect him." He said with a nod before he went back into the room.

"Thank you." Emerald said quietly before returning to her room.

[In team MLLF's room]

It took a bit longer for everyone to wake up as Church and Caboose, but once they all awoke their first order was to unpack, "Alright men, today is the beginning of our long journey together as teammates, so for our first order, uh..." Caboose paused for a moment not knowing what to do, "Uh, Church what would our first order be, probably be?" He asked.

Church looked to the pile of suitcases and duffel bags, "Probably best if we unpacked." He suggested.

Caboose nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes, that is it. We will unpack right now, so let's do that." Caboose said.

Everyone went to their bed and grabbed their bags to unpack, Doc had his medical bag. Even though their auras had made it so they were able to withstand extreme danger he still felt safe just to keep it. Inside were the essentials: bandages, another medical kit, scissors, needles, jars with different medical serums inside, patches, even a syringe gun, and a vial or two of adrenaline, including a blood pack as well.

Tucker went to his bed as well, his luggage was a sports bag and a backpack. His cargo consisted of large amounts of male beauty products, such as soaps, shampoos, colognes, shaving kits. But some of his prized grooming tools were in their very own little cases. His prized combs made from megalowholis bone, (Grimm Whale bone). As well as his one bladed razor for just the smoothest shaves he could get.

Church's bag was different from the rest, one bag was for clothes that he would need later on, mainly 7 of everything except for two pairs of shoes, one exercise and the other combat boots. Church's main bag consisted of the following, his dual good samaritan revolvers, two Derringer pistols that have the ammo capacity for two bullets each. Next, was a folding level action rifle that folded four times to be compressed, a machete that had the initials A.C. on them, three throwing knives. But there was still more, three vials colored red, blue, and black, brass knuckles, his grappling hook attachments.

Tucker saw Church's pile layed out neatly, "What are you? A one man army?" He asked.

Church looked at Tucker, "No. I prefer the term one man war." He replied.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, I can see that." He said.

Caboose saw Church's arsenal Andrew became amazed, "Wow, Church you carry a lot of weapons." He commented.

"These? I just couldn't fit in my locker with the other ones." Church said.

"Other ones?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, the ones that couldn't fit in the storage unit." Church answered.

"Storage unit?" Tucker asked, "When the fuck did you get a storage unit?" He asked.

"You fill out many forms and papers for that." Church answered.

"How many weapons do you have?" Caboose asked clearly concerned.

"I'm not sure myself." Church answered.

Caboose unpacked his essentials: being his comic collection, his gun, his teddy bear, and all his clothes. Not much different from your usual student, however here did also hold all his possessions in high value.

His comic collection showed his favorite heros, no not X-ray and Vav, but of hero who wanted to be the best fighter simply because he enjoyed it. A hero who saw a challenge and sprinted towards it with glee, without any doubt or fear. A hero who saw through the face of death and defeated every foe in existence. Burnie-san from that's my uncle.

Caboose's bear was made a long time ago when his Dad passed it down to him from generation. It was almost passed down to one of his sisters, if he was born just a year later. But that bear was said to be a symbol of his family, how his entire family is part bear faunus. This would explain his strength.

"Alright team," Caboose addressed everyone, "That's pretty much out of the way, so what next?" He asked.

Church raraised his hand, "Maybe we should get to class." He suggested.

Caboose nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes, class. Um does anyone know what time that starts?" Caboose asked.

Doc looked at his watch, "Um guys it starts at 9:00..." He said nervously.

"Cool, what time is it?" Tucker asked.

"It's 8:55 right now." Doc said nervously.

"Oh fuck!" Church shouted as he and the entire team MLLF booked it out the door passing team JNPR, DRFL, EMMM, and catching up to team RWBY. Guess a lot of students were going to be late.

Or not as Professor Port had not noticed anyone slide into their seats, "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names." Port's possibly long lecture began, "But I merely refer to them as prey." He said hoping to get a few cheers instead of crickets chirping.

He started off rough as a few students had just woken up, "Uhhh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy." He continued, "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in...Huntsmen." Caboose sat up straight with his shoulders raised, "Huntresses." The ladies heard a few clicks and whistles, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves." He went on with their introduction.

He then continued with a question, "From what you ask?" despite not one person asking, "Why...the very world." He said as one kid awkwardly cheered for them, "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me. When I was a boy..." Caboose attempted to concentrate but couldn't as he began wondering about what to do as a leader.

Suddenly a chill ran up his spine as he felt something powerful approach the classroom. He leaned over to Church, "Do you feel that?" He asked.

Church kept pretending to look straight, "You too, I was hoping it was just me." He said.

ImmImmediately Ozpin burst through the door to the classroom, "Hello, Peter. Children. There is a minor situation that currently looking for me, so I seek temporary shelter for the time being." He said as sweat ran down his face.

"OZPIN!!!" A voice so terrifying shook the room as it crept closer.

Port looked directly at Ozpin, "What happened this time?" He asked.

"Well I may have, kind of, sort of, possibly forgot to include her enhance skill training as a class." Ozpin said nervously.

"But she finally got her room situated." Port responded.

"I know, but it was a simple mistake, that she's taken out of control." Ozpin said as he grabbed Port's jacket by the sides, "For the love of Oum, don't let her find m-" He said until the door swung open.

The dark aura entered the room, Ozpin grew fearful as his head turned towards the figure. Slowly creeping was a woman, skin pale as snow, hair white as a clouded sky, and eyes blackened with red pupils. Dressed in all black like an dark omen, she made her way towards the Headmaster.

"Honey, I know screwed up but I can explain..." Ozpin said.

Fearful of the power this woman possessed nobody moved. Everyone glued to their seats shivered with fear of the aura this woman was emitting. It seemed as though Ozpin would not be able to live through this battle due to the fact he was backed into a corner, literally.

Caboose leaned over to his team, "Who's that?" He whispered to Church.

Church's volume was slightly lowered as well, "Her name is Salem, my Dad said her and Ozpin were on the same level. She's one of the most powerful beings ever." Church answered.

Caboose saw how desperate Ozpin's situation looked, "Well we've got to do something." He said.

Tucker stood up from his seat, he looked at Team MLLF for a moment, "I got this." He said with a straight face as he walked behind Salem. When he was one foot from her he tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me, miss?" He asked.

Salem turned around still infuriated by Ozpin, "What is it?" She asked with hostile eyes until looking upon Tucker.

But immediately changed to heartfilled eyes as she gazed into his. For that moment everything about Tucker made him so much more handsome. His clean white smile glistened and sparkled in front of her, his face was smooth without any rough edges, his eyes looked upon you with the feeling of being desired and understood. And when she spoke again she felt just like a schoolgirl again, "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

This time when she spoke she cleared her throat and went back to a professional manner, "Well, your Headmaster had forgotten to enlist my class as a priority to you all which made me quite upset." She said.

Tucker still spoke, moving many people in the room, "I bet that did upset you, I bet you wish he'd take your work seriously." He said.

Salem calmed, "I do, I really do." She said.

Tucker then clinched the deal, "I'm sure he does take your work seriously, after all he was just explaining to us about the terrible mishap that went through the system." He said.

"He did?" She asked.

"Yes he did, and he told us he was going to do everything possible to fix this." Tucker said as he grasped her hands.

Salem blushed a bit, "Well I do suppose that I may have acted harshly." She then faced Ozpin, "Apologies Ozpin, I didn't mean to act hastily." She said.

"All is forgiven, my dear." Ozpin responded.

Tucker went back to his seat and acted calm about what happened. Port then went back to the lesson as the two left the room, "Well then as I was saying..." He continued.

But Caboose was in true thought, he used to live in a large family, he was known as the strongest member of the family as a child. However his eyes had just been opened to the horrifying truth, there is always a bigger fish.

He lived in a small pond, but this is the ocean now. Caboose was now terrified as he felt incredibly small.

"...The moral of the story?" Port asked as he finally finished his tale, "A true huntsman or huntress must be honorable." Caboose heard each line and shrunk into his seat more and more, "They must be dependable. They must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Each line made Caboose realize what he is not.

"So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked as multiple hands shot up. Among them were Simmons's, Weiss's, Tucker's, Pyrrah's, Emerald's and Mercury's, Caboose's hand stayed down.

"I do, sir." Weiss said as she was the only one to speak up.

"Well then, let's find out." Port said as he glanced at the cage, "Step forward and face your opponent." He gestured as the cage rattled.

 **Author's note: Okay, well yeah. A few things before I go, this time because many of the comments were similar I didn't include specific names. Also, Lopez is a robot but it will not be revealed until much later, unfortunately Doc and O'Malley will not be paired until after Volume 1. Salem is not evil but she's still involved and that is all I can reveal for the time being.** **So until next time, Churchisalive signing off.**


	11. Is Never Beared Alone

**Alright, I'm going to point out a few things, the responses involving similar subjects.** **In regards to the Salem matter the responses vary but I'd like to address them. Nobody saw that shit coming from the beginning of it. But don't worry I still have opportunities to pull a Miles Lunas on you guys and mess with your hearts.**

 **Now addressing Spartan-626,** **"Another excellent chapter here and this gave me few laughs. Ohh come on Emerald just say hes your hulk of a teddy bear, and hes actually part bear. Ok I really hope we see the other weapons Church has later on, bet Ruby will go all starry eye and drool at them all. Ok thats a great twist did not see that with Salem not being a main villain here good job and hope we get to see more of her later on and how her background and story changes here from canon. Ok dose that involves Tucker's Semblance or hes actually able to charm ladies and not get punched in the face and below the belt by them? But still Ozpin owes him BIG time for saving his a*. Man I feel sorry for the big guy, but he has good friends and teammates to help him out and I bet a teacher will give him words of wisdom that will boost his confidence sometime soon."**

 **You had a lot to say, thank you man I appreciate it. Now, I possibly want this ship between Emerald and Caboose to happen but I will not let the ship sail until I get an okay from you all. Church's weapons vault is going to be packed, just in time for Borderlands 3 mutha humpers. I CAN'T reveal** **the reason as to why Tucker is smooth yet, all I say is you'll never see it coming.**

 **Now onto another comment, this is from, jonathan.jt.batz, "Hell yeah! Let the Director-wrecking begin! Also, any memory stuff gonna be involved? Childhood experiments or the like? That would drop some more RvB into that."**

 **I have no idea what you mean, memories stories will be involved as well as a few experiments and one major reason Church left.**

 **Anyway back to the story**

[In Port's Class]

Caboose didn't bother too much paying attention to Weiss fighting the tusks of the pig. He had other things on his mind, after hearing from Port's lecture and witnessing the two most powerful beings about to duke it out he couldn't do nothing. He, who was fabled to be the strongest man in his home village, now he wondered if this was just a way the town boosted his morale.

Caboose then was met with a tap on his shoulder when Dexter Grif, leader of team DRFL, "Hey you alright blue, you're missing the show. See I bet Simmons that Weiss is gonna get bulldozed but he says she's gonna figure out it's week spot." Grif explained the details of their bet.

"That's cool, I just thinking about something." Caboose answered.

"Big guy, you okay?" Jaune asked, "You seem distracted about something."

"I'm fine." Caboose said as he hid his face.

"Hey Blue, you fine?" Emerald had asked.

Caboose was worried he would become upset later on if she didn't stop, "I'm fine, I just-" He was interrupted as Weiss had finally slain the beast.

Class was ended just in time as Caboose ran straight out the door leaving everyone behind in the dust. As the others attempted to follow, being Emerald and Mercury, they were stopped by the big long arm of Church.

Emerald was about to move, "Hey c'mon Church, what are you doing? We want to check on Caboose." She said as Mercury walked forward.

Church didn't budge, "Listen, it's great that you guys are friends with Caboose. Hell, he's gonna need all the help he can get. But trust me on this, this is something he needs to do himself." He said.

Mercury walked forward, "You can't actually expect me to believe that Caboose doesn't want help right now? Church just move out of my-" He started.

Church placed his hand on Mercury's chest, "Trust me, there's a reason he left, he wants to get better by himself." He said as he looked away, "Like some of us have done. He's strong, but untrained, unskilled, and still has a long way. But he'll be better." Church walked off as he left everyone who went after Caboose something to think about.

[With Caboose]

He walked back and forth throughout the main entrance in the front, "Man, why is everyone so strong?" Caboose asked as his fists were balled up, his brow was furrowed, and his face was pouted. He walked back and forth talking to himself.

"I can get stronger, just wait and see. I can." He told no one around him.

"My boy, I do believe you can." A mysterious stranger asked.

"Huh, who are you?" Caboose asked.

"Me, well, I'm just an old man here on business." The stranger said.

"Oh, alright then. Sorry to bother you." Caboose said as he was about to go somewhere else.

Before Caboose left he heard the man call out again, "Now hold on son. What's this I heard about you getting stronger?" He asked.

Caboose sighed, "It's nothing, just all my friends have these amazing weapons, skills, and powers while I'm just me." He answered honestly.

"Well son, they just trained differently than you and practiced more with their auras and semblances. than you have." The stranger explained until he saw Caboose's confused face.

"What's an aura?" Caboose asked.

"Aura is everything around us son, it binds us, it penetrates us. It's what holds our minds, bodies, and souls together as one. It's also what fuels our semblances." The old man answered.

"Ohhh, what's a semblance?" Caboose asked again.

"Now that is a mystery, isn't it? Many people say that they are what define us. Others say it's what's best suited for us. But you can think about it as a super power." The mystery man said, "And judging by the questions you have asked, you have no experience with yours?" He asked.

"No sir." Caboose answered honestly.

The man placed a hand on Caboose's shoulder, "Then please, would you allow me to help you unlock yours?" He asked.

Caboose thought for a moment but saw no bad outcomes, "I don't see why not." He said as he waited for instructions.

"Alright then, close your eyes." The mysterious man said.

"O-ok." Caboose said

Instead of the usual chant that would be said, the old man said this one, "What I am going to say to you, is the same thing I had told my wife when I unlock hers." He said before saying his part, "I do not aim with my hand, those who aims with their hand has forgotten the value of courage, I aim with my eye." Suddenly a pulse of bright yellow pulsated into Caboose, "I do not shoot with my hand, those who shoot with their hand has forgotten the value of honor, I shoot with my mind." Again and even bigger glow pulsated through Caboose, "I do not kill with my hand, those who kill with their hands have forgotten the value of love, I kill with my heart." He finally said as Caboose's entire body emitted it's glow through.

"I feel...stronger. How?" He asked.

The man exhausted explained, "My aura was pushed against yours, giving it a jump-start, and kid, you got a lot of it." The man said as he began walking away.

Caboose stopped him real quick before the man got to the corner, "Wait, I never got your name, my name is Michael J. Caboose." He said.

The man smiled, "Call me Leonard, Leonard Church." The man answered as he went behind the corner and disappeared.

"Hey just like-huh." Caboose said until he realized that he was alone.

He looked at his hand, this new found power in the palms of his hand. He knew it was still young but he had to nurture this. His face tightened with determination as he looked forward for his new confidence to continue against the challenges ahead.

 **So I had to cut this one a little short because I've had a lot on my plate and mind** **. First off is after this year I will soon be going to community college and after two years I will go to a university. That's the plan. I also have thought about a different story because of the new game soon coming. Borderlands 3, I was hoping to make a story revolving around the events after Borderlands 2. I will not use Tales from the Borderlands because I have not followed that time line.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let me know how I did. Questions, comments, and concerns yada yada yada. And I will see you kiddos later.**


	12. Bros Before Brawls

**So this one was going to be difficult because I realized that the male to female ratio is out of balance a whole lot more. Also how I was going to combine many of the males together for one fight. And to be honest this may feel rushed because, people still wonder what Tucker's Semblance is and why he is charming. I'll give you a hint, they are not the same. His Semblance is not Animal Magnetism or Super Mojo baby, or being shagadelic. I'll explain why next Chapter. And the chapter after that we get to see O'Malley attach to Doc.**

[Beacon Arena Area]

Jaune was in the middle of the arena, battling the leader Cardin Winchester. As he fell back again, he knew he'd lose this fight.

However that still didn't stop his friends from cheering him on, "You're doing great, Jaune!" Pyrrah exclaimed as she was one his only cheerleaders.

Tucker also had cheered for him, "C'mon bud, whoop his ass." He said as he kept dodging glares from Glynda.

Simmons and Grif were also there along with all of teams RWBY, JNPR, DRFL, EMMM, and MLLF, when they apparently realized something no one else had. Grif looked at Simmons, "Hey you ever realized that the 5 teams that were at the cliff always seem to have the same class?" Grif asked.

Simmons glanced around and nodded, "Yeah I've noticed that but did you fail to realize that over half the people at school, and the Kingdom of Vale are all blacked out." He pointed out.

"Yeah, it's like the animators were on a budget in the beginning." Grif said.

Jaune overheard their conversation, "Actually it's probably due to an early develop-" He started until Cardin cut him off.

"Ha, nerds." Cardin laughed.

"Fuck you, dude." Grif shouted sharing a certain gesture with him.

"Yeah, suck it Cardin." Simmons responded as well.

Cardin pointed his mace at the two up in the stands, "You two are next." He said as Simmons backed down and Grif leaning back with pride.

Jaune used his distraction as an opportune moment and shield bashed him off of the ring with all his might. Therefore winning by default.

Glynda went forward to aid them both with advise, "Mr. Winchester, I'd advise you stay focused on the current matter at hand in a battle. And Mr. Arc, while your unorthodox victory was impressive, I'd advise that you use your aura defensively next time." Glynda said.

"Actually, I think he's training." Church said as he lept over the edge and down toward the arena.

"Well isn't that why we're all here?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Yeah, but in certain times there will come moments when we run out of aura. So if anything he's training himself to become prepared for that outcome." Church said.

"Hmm, I had not thought of it that way. Mr. Arc, my apologies, but do use your defensive aura more efficiently." Glynda said as class ended.

[Later in The Mess Hall]

The crew was listening to another one of Nora's astonishing tales of delusional fantasy.

Pyrrah looked at the paladin leader and saw Jaune was in deep thought, "Jaune are you ok?" She asked.

"Huh, yeah, I'm perfectly ok, I'm cool, why?" He answered.

"Well, you look not okay." Ruby said.

"I'll say, it all started when Cardin started being more of a dick to you than anyone else." Church had said.

"What? no." Jaune said as he defended Cardin.

Grif stood up to Jaune, "Jaune you've got to grow a pair and stand up for yourself." He said.

"Well how come you don't stand up to him?" Jaune asked.

"Meh, sounds like a lot of work." Grif answered.

Tucker was always concerned for his brother so it was no surprise he got a little riled up, "Jaune y'know we got you covered?" He asked.

"Guys, I'm fine." Jaune declared.

The group heard a noise from a table or two away to see Cardin pulling on Velvet's ear. That got the male faunus including the non faunus teammates and friends riled up.

"Hey, shit for brains." Church called out.

Cardin looked back to Church shaking his head, followed by Caboose crossing his large arms, Grif gripping his bat tightly, Tucker cracking his knuckles, and Mercury practicing his kicks. Cardin's face didn't change but the display of large forces made him pause. He then looked back at Velvet and released his grip, "You're not even worth it." He said as he went back to his food.

[Later In Red Team's dorm or DRFL]

Grif was attempting to pay attention to Simmons as the lesson went on but found himself growing tired. The rest of the team had already finished their homework, as Donut was chatting Lopez up as he looked through a vehicle catalogue.

Simmons was helping Grif stay focused, as Grif was nearly dosing off. Until he heard a commotion on the roof, he immediately shot awake as he didn't know how to react. But he looked towards Donut who seemed to have the exact same expression, "You heard that too, right?" Donut asked Grif.

Grif nodded, "Yeah, I did." He responded.

Simmons looked at the two of the faunus, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Before any of them could respond Tucker burst through the door, "Did you guys hear?" He asked as Church, Caboose and Doc flooded into the room.

"Okay, what happened?" Simmons asked.

Melanie and Militia pushed through Church, "We heard a commotion." Melanie said.

"What's going on?" Militia asked.

"C'mon somebody answer the question." Simmons demanded.

After a moment of hesitation Caboose spoke up, "Jaune cheated his way into Beacon." He answered.

Everyone who was just informed stood with shock in their faces. Those who knew just moments before had no clue what to do next. Mercury then stood up, "So, what do we do?" He asked.

"Well, the logical thing to do would be to turn him in." Simmons said as a few groans were heard from the 12 in the room, "However, seeing as how we all know and owe Jaune. And he is our friend, I say to that we keep quiet." He proposed.

Everyone looked to the left and to the right to see that all had agreed so far.

[Field Trip Day: Forever Falls]

The teams were now at the forever falls, they were all forced to bring their weapons, for protection.

Team EMMM had Emerald with her reaper revolvers strapped to her hip as she carried her teams supplies, Melanie and Militia both had their weapons strapped behind their backs, and Mercury just walking normally. Team MLLF with Caboose carrying his rifle in one hand and a few supplies in the other, Church holding his rifle in his hands as he kept his eyes up, Tucker having his sword strapped kept bugging Church to give him a weapon, and Doc holding his the rest that Caboose couldn't carry. Team DRFL was actually able to carry all their supplies as everyone had Lopez be pack mule and carry their weapons in his larger toolbox he carried on his back.

Glynda looked throughout the forest, "Yes students, the Forever Falls are indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach asked all of you to collect samples from trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun." Glynda finished as the teams were about to split off.

Jaune was about to join team JNPR when Cardin wrapped his arm around his neck, "C'mon buddy! Let's go." Cardin said as he pulled him away.

Before they peeled off Pyrrah had one last look at Jaune before Jaune felt too ashamed of himself to even look her in the eye. As Jaune looked away Pyrrah sighed in disappointment as she knew why her leader left. The rest of the teams saw what was happening and knew something needed to be done.

[Later]

All the teams minus Jaune in team JNPR were collecting jars of sap, everything so far normal. Everyone had cut into a tree except Doc because he couldn't push through the bark. Church then used his large machete to carve a soft spot for him.

Until Church heard a buzzing sound in the distance, at first he couldn't hear it because of the trees rustling in the wind. But it soon was recognizable as the sound of rapier wasps, and boy were they angry.

Church traced the source to a ledge where he saw Cardin and the rest of team CRDL as well as Jaune looking pale and uneasy. Church took a moment to hide behind a tree where nobody could see him and take aim. He had Cardin in his iron sights as he focused in and prepared to fire. But Tucker placed his hand on the rifle aiming it up, "Tucker what the hell you doin' right now?" Church asked.

Tucker placed a hand on Church's shoulder, "Wait, trust him." Tucker demanded.

"Trust him?" Church asked then thought for a moment, "Fine, if things go south, we step in."

So Church listened waiting for the sound of rapier wasps being released, or the sound of anything to signal Jaune was lost. All he heard was Jaune say "No" and the sound of glass shattering with the smell of sap coming from the same direction. Church took a while to process it, but realized Jaune did the right thing, "Alright, nice call, Tuck. Now do we intervene?" Church asked with a smile.

Tucker nodded, "Yes we do." He continued as the two walked forward.

"What am I not invited to the ass kicking fiesta?" Mercury asked as he walked with them.

"Some of us have scores and favors to settle too." Grif said with his barbed bat in hand.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Tucker answered inviting more friends.

[Meanwhile a few moments later]

Jaune was getting the beat down of his life after doing the right thing. Now Cardin was taking it out on him.

Jaune was knocked to floor after receiving another strike to the face, "You know that wasn't very smart Jauney-boy?" Cardin asked as he punched him again, "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny pieces." Cardin said as he picked up Jaune.

Despite the pain, Jaune was proud of his decision, "I don't care what you do to me, but you are not messing with my team." He said as he looked Cardin in the eye.

Cardin grew irritated at Jaune's lack of care, "What? you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" He asked as he prepared to punch Jaune again. As Cardin's fist came into contact with Jaune face, a bright light blinded everyone and injured Cardin's hand. Jaune heard a high pitched ringing sound, and saw his aura shine, now his wounds had healed.

Cardin regained composure, "Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin said as he and his team smiled crookedly.

"So far he's more of a man than you." Tucker's voice called out as he appeared behind a tree.

Cardin just looked over his right shoulder behind him, "Heh, hold on, I'll be with you in a moment." Cardin said.

(Click-lick)

Cardin looked to his left to see Church holding his revolver in his hands, "You shit head. Back up." Church demanded.

Dove laughed at Church, "Tch, you a long range fighting faunus, I bet you won't hit me. In fact, I'm sure you're so far sighted, you're probably seeing double." He said as he pulled out his two dust daggers.

Church pulled out his second revolver, "I got two guns, one for each of you." Church smiled.

Grif then came out whistling some random tune, "Pissing our pants yet?" Grif asked as he held Lucille in his hands.

Russell brought out his long sword, to face Grif, "Against you freak? Never." He said.

Grif smiled, "Well I got a feeling we're getting pretty close." He said as held his bat in both hands.

Mercury then slid kicked into the game, "Hey Sky, we don't have beef with all of you, but eh we gotta do what what we gotta do." Mercury said.

"Yeah, I know. No hard feelings?" Sky asked as he pulled out his halbert.

(I know some of them didn't need to talk or bring out their weapons I just thought the standoff would be kinda cool. Also a halbert is a weapon similar to a spear ax.)

So there they were, Tucker facing Cardin, Church facing Dove, Grif facing Russell and Mercury facing Sky. The four vs four fight seemed to be pretty even at the moment.

Then a roar came from a large Ursa, an Ursa Major to be exact, the two groups held fire to see the beast. The gigantic monster sniffed the air and soon found its target, Cardin's sap soaked armor. Church saw the sap and knew what he had to do, "Fuck!" Church shouted as he stood next to Cardin, soon followed by Tucker, Mercury, and Grif.

The rest of Cardin's team had bailed, "That's a big Ursa." Cardin's member, Russell said as he bolted in the other direction.

Cardin was immediately side swiped. Tucker, Grif and Mercury charged the Ursa as Church stayed back and fired his revolvers at it, "Tucker left, Church stay back, Mercury right." Grif called out.

Tucker and Mercury were the fastest two there were and came in on the sides of it. Tucker went at it's feet as he sliced under it's belly and Mercury went for a flying kick to the face. Both efforts were thwarted as Ursa proved to have a thicker skin than most and brushed the two lighter weighted huntsmen off easily and smacked the two with it's right claw.

Grif and Church glanced at each other, "Think we can hold it off?" Church asked as he reloaded his guns.

Grif rested Lucille on his right shoulder, "Maybe, I'd say we got a 50% chance of winning." He said.

Church smiled at the sound, "I like those odds." He said as he switched the revolvers for his rifle.

[With the others]

They heard a large Grimm roar in the distance, because of the distance they weren't sure what creature. Ruby then asked the question, "Did you guys hear that?" She asked as three individuals came running by them.

Russell came by shouting, "Ursa! Ursa!" in front of his other teammates.

He soon bumped into Yang who immediately lifted him up, "What? Where?" She interrogated.

Russell had no choice but to answer, "Back there, it's got Cardin!" He answered.

Simmons then pointed something, "I mean do we have to save Cardin?" He asked.

"-And the Jaune and Tucker and Grif and Mercury and-" Russell added.

"Nevermind." Simmons finished.

"Jaune!" Pyrrah exclaimed as she realized he was with them.

Ruby then took charge, "Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch." She ordered.

Simmons took charge while Grif was gone, "Lopez, Donut, you guys stay here and cover the area." Simmons said.

Pyrrah took charge of her team, "You two go with them. There could be more." She said as Ren and Nora followed them.

Caboose then turned to Doc, "Doc, stay here. Lopez and Donut might need help, I trust you." He said with a firm nod.

Emerald turned to Melanie and Militia, "You guys come with me, we're gonna need to probably pull some guys out." Emerald said as she loaded up her revolvers.

[Back With the Defending group]

Church kept backing up as he fired as he stood in front of Cardin, the bully. Mixed emotions aside he unloaded his rifle ammo, five bullets per full reload at a time. Grif was already sort of scratched up already, but his bat served as a crutch as he leaned against a tree.

Cardin ran away as Church's rifle was tossed but soon met the unforgiving claws as the Ursa Major smashed him back. Church grabbed his machete and charged for an escape for Cardin but met the same hits as the others.

Pyrrah, and the ones who came saw the scene as Cardin was all by himself, about to receive another possibly fatal hit. But not today as Jaune came just in time to save him with his shield blocking the strike. Jaune held his ground as others were about to charge in, "Wait!" Church smiled through red stained teeth.

Jaune lifted his shield despite the weight of the Grimm arm and delivered a staggering slash to the torso. After recovery the beast attempted to swing once but missed as Jaune rolled away. It went for a sweep of his legs but Jaune lept in the air to avoid it, but the beast hit its target as he came back with the other hand. Although hit Jaune re-engaged his opponent and charged into battle for a leaping cut, but was hit back again as Jaune flew to the other side of the battle.

Jaune got his feet back under him as checked his scroll in his shield to discover he was low on aura. But he wasn't about to give in. He got back on his feet and charged one last time, this time the beast charged with him.

The two enemies met face to snout as Jaune focused on striking and so did his enemy. But a certain someone in Jaune's corner raised her hand and in turn raised his shield to block the claw attack. Jaune blocked the attack then swung his sword up slicing the Ursa's head off.

Unfortunately Pyrrah was noticed by everyone behind her, "Uh, what?" Ruby asked.

"How did you...?" Weiss started.

"Well we each have our powers, my semblance is polarity." Pyrrah asked.

"Ohhh. What does that mean?" Caboose whispered to everyone.

"It means she has the power to control magnetism." Emerald answered as she placed a hand on his back.

Pyrrah then started to walk away with a majority of the group, "Wait. where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Meh, some of us are tired. It's been a long day." Grif answered as Simmons lifted him up.

"But shouldn't we tell them what happened?" Ruby asked.

"We could. Or perhaps we can keep this our little secret." Pyrrah suggested.

Jaune sheathed his sword as he went to Cardin, he extended out his hand as Cardin excepted, "Holy crap, Jaune?" Cardin asked.

"Don't fuck with my team or my friends, ever again. Got it?" Jaune questioned as he stared at Cardin's eyes. He then left the scene as he knew Cardin understood.

[Later that Night]

Jaune was up on the roof top alone, no one around. Until a fiery haired gladiator strolled by his side, "No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds?" She asked messing with him.

Jaune turned to face Pyrrah, "Pyrrah, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice and I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" Jaune continued to go on and on until she stopped him.

"Jaune. It's okay." Pyrrah said, accepting his apology, "Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down. Ren made pancakes~" Pyrrah sang, "No syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that." She informed as she went towards the door.

"Wait!" Jaune called out, "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but...Would you still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter." Jaune finished.

Pyrrah took a moment to think about it for a moment then walked towards him. As she was right up to his chest, she shoved him to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune cried out.

"Your stance is all wrong." Pyrrah began her lessons, "You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She said as she pulled him back up, "Let's try that again." Pyrrah finished with a smile.

Thus Jaune's new training began.

[End of Chapter]

 **Alllllllllllllllllright, now I've been busy with some personal agendas. Also I started my real-life romance story if you catch my meaning. And there are a few references down the line and in this chapter so I hope a few of you caught them. Anyway I'll see you all in the next one where we find out what's been happening with Tucker being attractive.**

 **Anyway Churchisalive, signing off.**


	13. Strayer Things

**Alllllllllllllllllright, let's get to it, the moment I've been meaning to post for a while now.** **Also before I forget, how would you guys feel about a Red Vs Blue and** **Totally Spies crossover. I grew up with both as a kid and they kind of made me both a confident person and someone who's into powerful strong female characters.**

 **Anyways back to the story.**

[With team EMMM]

Emerald had gotten her team, up out of bed and brought then down to the docks. As they pass on through they remember that the Vytal festival will be coming soon. There they would see all the cultures of the many Kingdoms of the World.

From the beauty that Vale has to offer, to the resourcefulness that Vacuo has assembled. To elite and higher class standings and neatness that Atlas has to offer, to the knowledge and experience that Mistral provides. Even the young and upcoming new kingdom, Chorus, that had made it, despite the many times it was doubted, would be a part of the tournament and the festival.

Mercury cut off Emerald's train of thought as he yawned, "Why are we coming here so early again?" He asked as it was 8:55.

"We lived on a farm, where we had to wake up at the crack of dawn everyday, how are you so tired?" Emerald asked.

"Jetlag." Mercury used as an excuse.

"We've been here long enough for that to shake off." Emerald responded.

"Meh guess I caught it from Grif." Mercury pulled another excuse out.

"Shut up, Mercury. We're here because 1. the Vytal festival brings so much here, we could use some culture. 2. we can get an advantage and recon future opponents like Sarge trained us to do." Emerald explained as she counted her fingers out.

Mercury sighed and put his back to a post, "Doesn't really seem worth it though." He said as he expressed to go now further.

Emerald sighed, "Ladies." She asked as Melanie and Militia nodded their heads.

"Hey wait." Mercury demanded until Melanie kicked him in the gut and Militia pushed him to the floor.

"You should really stop questioning our leader." Melanie said blandly.

"Yeah, for your own health." Militia said concerned.

Mercury huffed as he was defeated by his own teammates. Emerald knelt down to his face, his face which was currently kissing the brick road, "Don't be a whiny bitch today and maybe I'll take you to buy that new book you've been meaning to read, deal?" Emerald proposed.

Having no option, he sighed, "Deal." Mercury answered.

After getting back on track Emerald and her team came across a crime scene at a shop. Although viewing from afar Emerald hadn't moved for quite some time.

"Tch, bunch of dicks. Who rob stores just for the items in them." A passing person came by.

"Yeah the White Fang has kinda gotten strange lately." The other person walking with the first person added.

Mercury had scratched his head, "Jeez, that is kind of petty. What do think Em?" He asked.

Emerald was frozen going into complete shock. She stared straight into the shop without moving, almost as if she'd seen a ghost. Sound barely got to her as Emerald remembered a dark past.

"Emerald!" Mercury shouted, snapping her out.

Emerald was able to regain focus as she took heavy breaths of air. She found herself back to reality, "Sorry, I just needed to forget something." She said.

"It's okay, it's okay. Take all the time you need." Mercury said as he looked away, he smiled as he knew how to cheer her up, "No way."

Emerald turned around to see a familiar face wandering through town. Followed by his gunslinger bodyguard, his samurai sidekick, and their quote unquote medic.

Emerald smiled warmly as she saw his young innocent face, and smiled more when she saw him notice her, "Emerald? Emerald!" Caboose cheered as he took off at full speed. He stopped just a few inches from her, "Hi." Was all Caboose could get out as he froze like a deer in headlights.

Emerald simply smiled and reached up to fluff his hair, "Hey, Caboose." Emerald said.

Church and Tucker were in front of the Malachite twins, and the boys usual attire had changed today. Caboose still had his blue T-shirt and jeans with regular sneakers, but he did something different with his fur, giving it a blonde golden shine to it. Tucker wore just his casual attire, simply his teal T-shirt and black pants, but still somehow maintained his charm as the Malachite twins waved at him. Doc had cleaned himself up, he wore lavender dress pants, rectangular spectacles, a purple vest and lastly a white shirt, all around he looked impressive.

Church's outfit was a little more cultural as a few members from team EMMM snickered. Mercury questioned Church's chose of clothes, "Hey uh, Church, I don't want to be rude but what the hell are you wearing?" Mercury asked.

Church looked at himself, "What, this was the style of my folks when my Momma and Pops ruled the South of Atlas and West of Mistral." Church said with a hint of his southern accent in his voice. Church was wearing leather boots with spurs, blue jeans, he also had on his light blue shirt under a black vest. Draped over his shoulders was a large duster, and to finish the look a western style hat with two earholes cut out.

The Malachite twins looked at Tucker then to Church as Church extended his arm out, "Care to accompany me miss?" He asked as he looked Militia in the eye.

Militia blushed at Church's staggering confidence and decided to go along with it. Tucker was impressed, as Melanie stayed close to him.

Emerald then asked Church and Caboose a risky question, "Hey, you two are faunus? What do you think of the White Fang? We just heard they started going to petty robberies recently. I don't mean to be rude or anything but I was just curious on your guy's opinion." She stated.

Caboose looked away in a saddened mood, this was a sensitive subject to him. Church however had a more serious expressions, "Nothing is done without a reason. What have they been robbin' this time?" Church asked.

Militia who held his arm with both her hands, looked up at his sharp eyes, "They've been taking dust mainly, but word around town is that a few other mercenary groups and also involved as well." She said as she brushed Church's face fur with her hand, making Church grow suspicious.

Melanie leaned her head into Tucker's neck, "Yeah, from rumors it seems as though they seen to supplying for something." She said.

"Probably arming themselves," Tucker said, "If I have to guess, they're leader is a violent, fuse who is war hungry."

Church nodded with Tucker, "That's probably it, not all of their activity has been violent, sometimes they can just be misled in the wrong direction." He said.

Soon as the group continued walking around they came to an intersection, they came across an intersection where something out of the ordinary came.

A faunus, specifically one with a monkey tail came sprinting by the group as he was escaping the Vale PD. He had blonde hair similar to his golden tail, a white button up T that was left unbuttoned for looks as he was ripped. He also had blue jeans which were rolled up, and red combat gloves. And his looks were breath-taking for some women would say down right hot. As he zoomed past the group he seemed to stop right in front of Emerald and winked at her.

As he then sped off Emerald was shocked at the faunus's attempt to flirt, but as she looked at Caboose who made a pouty face, she could've sworn she heard a low growl. Emerald then saw the members of team RWBY sprint after the faunus and the police. Emerald then caught the last member, being Yang, "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Emerald asked.

Yang just shrugged her shoulders, "Well Weiss just wanted to follow this faunus because he's possibly competition so...yeah, that's pretty much it." She said as she went back to sprinting towards her team.

The two teams left behind stared at each other for a moment, and then took off with them. Most curious about their opponent and newcomer, while one was more irritated at him. But as they regrouped Weiss had turned around and corner and rammed into someone but loss her main target.

"No! He got away!" Weiss said laying on top of someone.

"Uhhh, Weiss?" Yang said as she pointed to the victim below Weiss.

Weiss jumped up off the floor as she saw the person she was on top of. The person on the floor was a teenage woman just like everyone else out of most the group. She had orange hair, similar to Nora's, and bright green eyes, she also wore grey shaded clothing with green accents. She looked up at the group before her and smiled, "Salutations!" She cheered with glee.

The group stayed quiet except for Ruby, "Um...hello?" She responded.

And Caboose, "Hi there." He smiled back.

"You alright?" Tucker asked as he took a step back.

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking." The woman still on the floor answered.

"Do you...want to get up?" Tucker asked again taking another step backwards.

She thought about her answer for a quick moment or two, "Yes." She said as she kicked flipped herself onto her feet, making everyone back up, "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny had said.

"Hello, I'm Michael J. Caboose." Caboose smiled.

"Church." Church said.

"Name's Tucker." Tucker smiled seductively to no response.

"I am huntsman in training, first year, freshman Frank Dufranse." Doc said.

"Emerald." Emerald said.

"Mercury." Mercy saluted.

"I'm Melanie/Militia." The twins had said together.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." Ruby finally said.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss added.

"Blake." Blake simply stated.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, then received a bump from her partner Blake, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated.

"You kinda said that already." Mercury replied.

"So I did." Penny agreed.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized.

"Take care, friend." Ruby said as they began walking away.

"Oh yes, uh see you later, friend." Caboose followed suit.

As the group was an approximate safe distance away they continued to conversate amongst each other. Yang started as she looked at Tucker, "She was...weird." Yang said lightly.

"I hear ya, but then again..." Tucker began to think to himself.

Weiss continued on her pursuit, "Now. Where did that faunus riff raff run off to?" She asked, but soon the group came to a stop.

Penny stood in front of the group, "What did you call me?" She asked.

"Aaaand this is where I leave, anyone willing to come with?" Mercury asked as he turned on his heel to face the other direction, soon he was accompanied by the twins.

"Wait, can I come?" Doc had asked sounding nervous.

Mercury looked back but shrugged his shoulders, "Meh, don't see why not?" Mercury answered as he threw an arm over Doc.

Back with the group being confronted by Penny, the few members remaining tried to figure out how she somehow appeared in front of them.

While Tucker already begun making excuses, "Now hold on, looking at one's rear end of the opposite sex is a sign of respect where I come from." Tucker lied.

All while Yang started apologizing, "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said.

However Penny looked past Yang and straight towards Ruby, "No, not you..." She said walking past everyone as though they were side characters, "You?!" She said as she got right in Ruby's face.

"Me?" Ruby asked as she was backed into a corner, "I-I don't know, I- what I- uh um?" She asked as she backed up.

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked with big green eyes.

While Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emerald, and Church signaled no, Caboose was eagerly giving two thumbs up and nodding his head. At the same time Tucker took another glance at something, "Nice." Tucker mouthed as he held up the symbol for it.

"Ya, sure. Why not?" Ruby finally answered.

Penny seemed ecstatic about her friend, "Ahaha, sen~sational!" She cheered, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys." Penny listed.

Tucker smiled and was about to enter the conversation when Church redirected his course to Yang.

"Oh is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked the group.

"Nah, she's more coordinated, no offense riding hood." Church answered.

"Sooo?" Tucker interrupted, "What's an angel doing this far out of heaven." Tucker flirted.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament?" Penny answered.

"Wait, you're fighting?" Caboose asked.

"I am combat ready." Penny reported.

"Ah uh, no offense but you, uh, don't have the, um, the look to it?" Caboose replied.

."Says cute and cuddly..." Blake responded.

Church removed his coat showing his furry arms, similar to Caboose's and stood next to him, "Hey, fur is what makes some of us good looking and bad ass." Church stated.

"Yeah." Caboose agreed, slapping Church's free hand to give him five.

"Wait a minute." Weiss began, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion???"

"The who?" Penny asked in confusion.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss said again, annoying a few members from the group.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked, already tired of Weiss.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you really should stop that shit." Church pleaded with a strained voice, clearly holding back his rage.

"Stop what?" Weiss asked, "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang.

"Okay first of all, not every faunus is a bad person, just look at me and Caboose. Secondly, where are you getting your information, from the same place as the people who say make Atlas great again? Just another ignorant little brat, listening to stories on the news." Church finished as the vein on his forehead grew bigger as he walked away, accompanied by Caboose, Emerald, Tucker, and Blake.

Weiss, who was shocked, stomped off after him, "How dare you all, I will not stand for this." She said.

While Weiss argued with Church, Tucker and Blake, Yang and Ruby heard from afar, "Uhh, I think we should should probably go." Yang suggested.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked, eager to tag along.

The argument continued, hopefully it won't last long as they head back home.

[Back At The Dorms]

The argument continues as Church, Blake and Tucker continue to argue. Caboose, Doc and team EMMM stay away to avoid being caught in the middle.

Tensions continued to rise until Weiss explained why she held such hatred towards faunus, "I'm a victim!" She said making the whole room quiet, "It's because they've been at war with my family for years." Weiss said, raising eyebrows, "War. As in actually bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust...stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss finished looking out the window.

Church walked towards her, "Weiss, I've been there, with y-" He started.

Weiss snapped around at him, Blake and Tucker, "No! You want to know why I despise th White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And Murderers!" Weiss declared.

Blake snapped at the pressure bottling up, "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around." Blake shouted to the people in the room.

A moment of silence went by as Blake had just realized what she had said. Growing wide-eyed and opened mouth the atmosphere was thick with shock and realization.

After a moment of all eyes on her she burst out of the room, followed by Tucker, "Guys! Wait! Come back!" Ruby called out, but they were too far gone to be caught up to.

Before leaving Church stopped in front of Weiss's face, "You don't remember me do you?" Church asked as he walked away towards his room.

[With Blake]

Blake was panting as she ran from her team and her campus as she couldn't believe what she said. After so long, she hoped to keep her true identity and secret, but after tonight that failed. So she ran alone, or so she thought.

"Blake wait!" Tucker called out.

Blake turned around and pulled out Gambol Shroud in pistol mode and aimed it at Tucker. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wanted to be alone, "Go away!" Blake ordered.

"Wait." Tucker said as he lifted back his small afro to show off his secret as well, "It's okay. Me too." Within the thick hair on top of his head were two small horns. Not like that of a goat or bull, but more of a demon, that only exists in fantasy.

Blake lowered her weapon as she looked back at the other faunus in front of her. He trusted her, so it only seemed fair she do the same. She reached for the bow on top of her head and removed it from its place. Blake now showed the cat ears she hid behind her bow.

Tucker smiled as he opened his mouth to respond, "I knew you would look better without the bow." The mysterious voice said that wasn't Tucker's.

The two turned to face the owner of said voice, the familiar voice made Blake smile as Tucker eased his grip from his sword.

[Morning at Team RWBY dorm]

Morning had come as Ruby was the first one to wake as she searched around the room. Only one thing was missing, more specifically one person.

[In the main city of Vale]

The remaining members of team RWBY were searching for Blake through the city, thinking that would be the first place that they'd search for her. But luck was not on their side as they searched and searched, with nothing to show for.

"She's been gone all weekend." Ruby said as kept her eyes to the ground.

Weiss knew better though, "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss countered.

Yang attempted to make Weiss feel partially responsible for last night, "Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates." Yang said.

"Is she? We all heard what she said." Weiss stated having no guilty feeling yet.

"If you're going to let something like that irritate you, Frostbite..." Church's voice said from the alleyway they had come across, "Well, then you clearly aren't the same girl I remember growing up." Church said.

"Do you know where she is?" Yang asked.

Church shook his head, "Tucker went with her, he hadn't turned up either."

Ruby looked on the ground, "I hope they're okay." She said.

"I'll track'em. I did it before, but this isn't for you." Church said pointing at Weiss, "It's for them and my team." He said as he went on his way.

[Coffee Shop in the City]

Blake was about to take a sip of her coffee but took a deep breath to inhale the aroma. She glanced up to take a glance at her surroundings.

Tucker had both hands on his cup as he kept his eyes on the new charming challenger to his side.

The new coming faunus had his cup on his tail as he took small sips of his.

Blake broke the silence amongst them, "So. You wanna know more about me." She said.

[End of Chapter]

 **Author's note: So who's saw that shit coming? Sorry I'm taking verbal classes for that. Also there will be some references to TeamFourStar, Rooster Studios themselves, KRWBY productions and many more. Anyways whoever said this chapter was coming next year. Thanks for the support, 'he says sarcastically'. If no one gets this reference Imma be pissed.**


	14. Black White And Blue

**Author's note: So I'll hate to tell people I may never touch a few stories ever again. Such as Vanoss in Beacon, Reds and Blues of Mann Co. , and my first Red Vs Blue and RWBY crossover.**

 **Also Pervy Sage, I was going for Archer with the reference but I'm just happy it was a reference to something.**

[At the coffee shop]

Blake and her two companions at the coffee shop were sipping coffee as she spoke her question. Despite the time they had spent together, which was the full weekend she hadn't said much. But you can't blame her, she hardly knows Tucker as is and the new faunus was also a mystery.

The new faunus spoke up after hearing Blake speak only a few words, "Finally, she speaks!" He said, "Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talks and weird looks." That comment received a said weird look from Blake, "Ya! Like that!" He said.

Blake looked between the two men, "Sun, Tucker, are you guys familiar with the White Fang?" She asked.

"Well, I know a few good friends who were on the inside, hadn't heard from them since." Tucker answered.

"Of course! I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Sun nodded along, "Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." He finished.

"Wo-ah, easy. They have flaws, but their still our kind, dude." Tucker defended.

Blake took a sip of her coffee, "I was...once a member of the White Fang." She responded to the two.

"Ha, bet you feel like a dick!" Tucker laughed as Sun choked on his cup.

After getting his breath, "Wait a minute, You were a member of the White Fang?" He asked.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it." Blake answered, "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between faunus and humans. Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference...but I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organised attacks. We setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor. And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect...out of fear." She finished the tale of her story, "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow."

"So I guess we're the only ones that know? You're didn't tell your team or any other friend?" Tucker asked as Blake looked away serving as the answer.

[With team RWY]

The team had been searching for hours for their companion, Blake. With the help of Church, Caboose and Doc they were at the same as they were in the beginning. Which was nowhere.

"Blaaaaaake?!" Ruby cried out.

"Blaaaake?!" Yang followed her sister's example.

"Blaaake, where are you?" Ruby tried again.

"Blake!" Yang continued to try.

Ruby noticed one voice not helping, "Weiss, you're not helping." She said.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police." Weiss answered sarcastically.

"Ugh, Weiss." Ruby growled with a hint of threat.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss declared.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby responded as she led her team down the street.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusion." Yang suggested.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right." Weiss said.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny, who came out of nowhere added.

Team RWY turned around with the speed of quickness, to see Penny standing behind them all.

Ruby responded as normal as anyone would've, "Agh!! Penny!! Where did you come from?!" She asked.

Penny ignored the question, "Hey guys. What are you up to?" Penny asked back.

"We're looking for our friend Blake!" Yang answered.

"Oooh, you mean the faunus girl?" Penny asked just to be sure.

The group paused as they just realized something was off after what she had just said, "Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, the cat ears?" Penny asked them back as she needed to be sure of something.

Yang even looked confused, "What cat ears? She wears a...bow..." She finished realizing their errors.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered.

Penny then searched around the small area for Blake, "So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby answered.

Penny gasp before gripping Ruby's arms, "That's terrible!! Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend. I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny said.

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay. Really, right guys?" Ruby asked trying to let Penny down easy.

Unfortunately her team had left her in the dust, with no where to be found as their silhouettes disappeared.

Another tumbleweed rolled by the last two, "It sure is windy today." Penny said.

[Somewhere Else]

"So wait, what type of faunus are you again?" Sun asked Tucker.

"That's not important right now. Can we get to the first mystery we have." Tucker said.

"As curious as I am as well, Tucker has a point. I still find it difficult to believe that the White Fang could be behind these robberies." Blake thought out loud.

Tucker nodded along and went into thought, "Yeah, we just need to find out a likely spot they'll hit, find out that they are clean and then try to gather evidence. Problem I'm seeing is trying to figure out when and where they'll hit." Tucker said.

Sun then got an idea, "While I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun explained.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"'HUGE'" Sun repeated, "Big Schnee Company freighter." He answered.

"You sure about this?" Tucker asked.

[To Church]

Church was on top of the rooftops on the medium sized apartment buildings. His surveillance the last few days was getting him no where. As he glanced through a small but powerful lens of his tactical telescope he had no luck.

He pulled out his scroll to call Caboose, who was unable to pick up. Church chuckled, thinking that Caboose would pick up the scroll instantly, but this wasn't the case.

Instead Church sighed and entered Yang's number, after a moment of wait music she picked up, "Yo, you rang for Yang?" She asked trying to make a joke.

Church groaned at her answer, "Yang, I'm coming up dry for clues on where they went. How are things going on your guy's end." He asked.

Yang sighed herself as she answered his question, "Not good. So far, we've visited a good number of stores that Blake would like but no luck. She could be anywhere by now." Yang said.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll keep searching on my side." Church lied as he hung up the scroll in his hands.

And Church now began to pace back and forth. For now he was limited on both time and resources for the moment. He had a few last ditch efforts from one of five favors. Only problem with that is one wasn't in Vale, another was off grid, another was also limited themselves, and the last was one he'd refrain from using ever.

His last available contact was said to be in Vale, but he wasn't sure how long or where exactly. But desperate times calls for desperate measures.

So Church began retyping a different set of numbers into his scroll as he waited for the music of the ring tone. He heard the sound of classical music for a few seconds. Then came the voice, "Hello?" A male, sophisticated voice asked.

"Hey, it's me Church the 2nd." Church said as he hung his head in shame.

"Ah, yes how are you?" The voice asked as he wished to hold a conversation.

"Not too good, I'm afraid. Few of my friends are missing. I can't find them in the city." Church said honestly.

"Ah, I see. I hadn't trained you in tracking through that terrain." The voice said, understanding and agreeing with Church.

Church swallowed back a lump in his throat as he braced himself, "I need your help." He pleaded.

The voice inhaled through his teeth, "Now, now old sport. I'm doing major business at the docks soon and I mustn't be late. We can talk about this later but I-"

"Don't worry, I can meet you there." Church answered.

"No wait please, these clients aren't...fans of half your family, so please be safe, be discreet and above be secretive." The voice warned.

Pausing Church thought about what that meant, "I got. I'll be there in a short moment." Church answered as he hung up again.

"Fuck."

[Somewhere Else In Vale]

Caboose was a few feet ahead of Doc who was taking his time to look around for Tucker. Trying to scope out any spots that Caboose might have rushed by. After all despite his speed, he tends to take his time no matter the issue. If he rushed through chances are they would miss them.

During his time of catching up to Caboose he looked behind a well lit alleyway, given it was still daytime. He saw a man stumbling against the walls of the back of a building.

The man was human, with an appearance that looked as though he hasn't seen civilization in years. His face was pale as he had a beard and a full head of hair that was wild. His white T-shirt was torn to pieces ask well as his blue shorts, he had no shoes as the bottoms office in feet were blackened.

Doc rushed over to help him, "Sir, are you okay?" He asked, catching him just in time as the man was about to fall.

"Th-thank...you." The man said with a tired breathe and closed eyes, "Please...ho-hold...me" He pleaded.

Doc obeyed and held the man's back with his left arm and squeezed the man's right hand his right. Doc looked away as seached for help, unaware of what was to come. The man smiled as he opened his eyes to show dark eyes with purple pupils. Soon black veins traveled from his face to the arm that clinged on to his.

As Doc turned around the man became unconscious, not dead but just unconscious. Doc called an ambulance for the man and stayed behind with him.

Just the three of them.

[Later: At the Docks near Vale]

Tucker and Blake were viewing the area from on top of a warehouse. Their new friend was right, Schnee Dust Company was definitely arriving. Sun had just returned in time, bearing gifts. Apples which may or may not have been snagged from someone.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he cradled the apples.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said as she viewed the crates.

"Cool. I stole you some food food." Sun said holding a green apple.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked back.

Blake gave him an icy glare as he chose a poor choice of words.

"Incubus." Tucker said out of nowhere.

"What?" Blake and Sun asked in near unison.

"I'm an incubus. My mother, being a succubus, tried to seduce my father, also being an incubus, who in turn tried to seduce to steal each other's life energy. However they shared instead. Giving birth to me." Tucker explained everything.

"So seducing women is your semblance?" Sun asked with enthusiasm.

"No that's genetic. I'll never tell my semblance to anyone." Tucker said, clearly his semblance must be horrible if he wouldn't want anyone to understand it.

As Tucker wrapped up his conversation, bullhead had flown directly overhead, no transport ship. The ship had it's searchlights on for a moment, attempting to spot any guards it could. Soon after maneuvering into a landing position it parked at itself. Then off came the crew inside.

Faunus, wearing black hoods, and Grimm mask, adorned with white vests with a red symbol of a wolf with slash marks. The White Fang was behind it.

"Oh no." Blake said as her nightmare came to fruition.

"Is that them?" Sun asked as he nodded in the direction of one in the distance.

"Yeah, that's them alright." Tucker answered.

The White Fang members offloaded more members off the bullhead. One that was in charge began barking orders, "Alright. Grab the tow cables." The member said.

"Crap. Still can't believe they were behind. Somethings not right here." Tucker said grinding his teeth.

"Part of me knew, but the other part was hoping I was wrong." Blake said.

Suddenly a new voice was heard, a sophisticated one at that, "Excuse me, gentlemen, what's the matter?" The male voice asked, exiting from the ship, "Time is of the upmost importance and we cannot afford any delays otherwise we may be compromised. So, I insist that we move quicker, come along now." The man said.

He stood taller than Sun but shorter than Church, He was dressed in a white business suit, with a grey tie. He carried with him a walking cane with gold trimmings near the top. Within the trimming was the word 'hunter', he also wore a white top hat with orange-yellow tinted round spectacles. His chin was sharp, face slim and below his sharp nose was a big bushy brown moustache.

Blake thought out loud to the two next to her, "This definitely isn't right, the White Fang doesn't work with humans, no matter who they are." She said.

Sun spotted a newcomer in the field, "What about bounty hunter looking dudes?" He asked pointing to a man dressed in a black duster, with a white cowboy hat. The man was definitely a faunus as his shirt underneath revealed his forearms and his fingerless gloves showed his claws. Even his hat showed his ears, similar to Blake's. His face was blocked by a light blue bandana, his eyes covered with a

Blake and Tucker then rushed down to hopefully put a stop to this. Both unsheathed their blades, Tucker took the human, Blake took the bounty hunter faunus.

The bounty hunter met with the human in charge, "Thanks for meeting up, didn't know who your contracts were, but thanks for the heads up, Wyoming." The bounty hunter said.

"Of course, my friend." The man known as Wyoming said, "Now then, who are the targets?" He asked.

The bounty hunter pulled out two pictures from his coat, "This is not an assassination, I just need help finding them." The bounty hunter said.

"No probl-" Wyoming started before a blade was put to his throat.

The bounty hunter saw this and reached for his revolver, but felt a blade placed on his back. He still put his gun up but held it to his ear to show he was no threat.

The person who put their blade up to the bounty man's back began making demands, "Nobody move." The woman ordered.

A few White Fang members removed their aimed their weapons at the two behind the bounty hunter and Wyoming. Seeing no possibility where this ends well, he tried to ease the situation, "Easy now, let's not do anything rash." Wyoming begged.

The assailant behind Church removed a ribbon showing her true nature, "Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked.

The bounty hunter snapped and spun around as he knelt down to avoid her blade and raised his revolver to meet the barrel with under her chin. Only to meet one of his desired targets, Blake Belladonna, "Oh, you got to be kiddin' me." The bounty man grunted.

The male assassin raised his sword up to Wyoming's neck even closer, "Alright, me and these fine gentlemen representing the White Fang are part of a small business deal." Wyoming said.

The swordsman closed the distance between skin and blade, "What's the deal? C'mon, don't make me end your little venture fast." The male swordsman begged.

Soon as he said that huge engines came above them as another two bullheads flew above, surrounding them, "Well, I wouldn't call it little venture." Wyoming answered.

As everyone was distracted, specifically the bounty hunter, Blake sliced upwards at his face. The man's face remained unharmed, but his bandana split in two as it revealed his face, "Church?!" Both Blake and Tucker, who stepped up from behind Wyoming asked in confusion.

"Church, you're with the White Fang." Tucker asked.

"Tucker, not a good time to say my name." Church said through his teeth.

"Seriously Church, and here we were thinking you of all people hated the White Fang. But you are a member?" Blake asked.

"Excuse me, hate to admit it but, uh, Leonard's name is not popular amongst the White Fang. And wellllllll..." Wyoming trailed looking now at the guns and swords aimed in his direction.

Blake, Tucker, Church and Wyoming backed away from the White Fang group, Church reached in his side pocket pulling out one of his red vial grenades, "If we live through this, I'll give a full breakdown and an ass whoopin' after this." He said as he tossed it in the air causing a great explosion and black cloud to rise.

Soon to be seen everywhere.

Church quickly unstrapped his 2nd revolver ammo and holster and began placing it on Tucker. Tucker was a little uncomfortable, "Hey, wait. What are you-" Tucker stopped as Church gave Tucker's free hand.

"I'll be getting that back." Church snarled as he grabbed his, 'Bastard' revolver and his lever action rifle named, 'Alpha'. Pistol in his left hand, rifle in his right.

Wyoming sighed as he rolled up his sleeves, "Well, there goes my business deal." He said as he placed down his briefcase, his white hat and glasses all next to each other. He twisted his cane handle and out came a trigger underneath, sliding longer, only slightly revealed a chamber where sniper rounds went into it, only one shot at a time. Three iron sights flipped open, acting as a sniper scope.

Blake switched Gambol Shroud to pistol form while. Now everyone had a gun in hand as the smoke cleared and the group of four fired at the White Fang members in sight. Wyoming aiming far left, Church taking far targets and mid range targets, Tucker and Blake firing at close range targets.

Wyoming slowly backing up to get a better distance, "Very good show all." He said until a banana peel fell on his face from above. Wyoming looked up in time why that had happened.

Sun came leaping down onto Wyoming as he jumped onto his chest and rolled away, "Woohoo." He said as he landed in front of Church, who he still mistook for the bounty hunter character. With that in mind his next response was protective, "Leave her alone." He said looking at Church.

As the two bullheads landed, more White Fang members came rushing out as they surrounded the two. Church placed his rifle in the leather holster on his back and the pistol on his hip as he reached for his brass knuckle duster and machete behind his back. Blade with his left, knuckle duster with his right. The two were backed into each other as the White Fang members went in for the fight.

The first one came charging Church, sword in the air, as he swung down Church blocked the hit with his machete and crossed into the first one's jaw with a solid right hit. Another came at Sun as he double struck him in the chest, launching him far backwards. A few more rushed Sun as he blocked one's sword and roundhouse kicked him and another one sneaking up at the same time. As more rushed forward to attack Sun tucked and rolled away to give him time to unleash his weapon. A bow staff made with flintlock pistols he used to take down two quickly.

As Church finished headbutting a White Fang member he saw, Sun use his weapon, he placed his knuckles in his pocket and grabbed his revolver instead. Stressing his thumb on the hammer Church fired one shot to one of the White Fang member's shoulder and another to another one's stomach.

Church and Sun took out the last remaining few near them then aimed at each other. Thankfully Blake got between them, "Same Team! Same...Team!" She growled at the both of them.

Sun placed his bow staff on his back as Church raised his revolver near his ear. True they were at a truce but one thing didn't sit right between them.

Wyoming saw something terrible incoming then rushed toward his briefcase. He slid on the ground, ruining his suit as he placed the briefcase over his shoulder with the handle in front of arm. Before he could use it, he felt a sharp object pierce his shoulder and would him.

Church rushed to Wyoming's side to see the shooter, wearing a red hood, "Ruby! He's on our side, Damn it!" He yelled to her.

"My bad! Also, you owe money for a swear jar!" Ruby yelled back.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked.

"Penny stay back." Ruby pleaded.

Church threw Wyoming over his shoulder as he started walking him away from the firefight going on. Ruby laid down suppressing fire for them, but more members continued to rush. Blake and Tucker were the main ones keeping fire down on the ground as Sun and Church both carried Wyoming together.

They took cover behind some wooden crates as but those would only suffice for a few moments. Tucker was the one to notice this, "Fuck, we're getting hammered." He said as he reloaded more bullets into his temporary gun.

Up top Penny got tense and began walking towards the edge, "Penny wait! Stop!" Ruby called out as she continued sniping.

Penny faced forward as she smiled, "Don't worry Ruby. I am combat ready." Penny smiled as she said her catchphrase.

Suddenly a sword floated out of her small backpack which folded but to be multiple swords. She lept off the roof and into the fray, right in the middle as well. Stabbing two on landing, cut one to the right another smashed to the right. Four charge her head on as she put her swords to a spiral circle and deflected all of them like nothing. The remaining horde or so charged her in a line where she tossed that circle straight through, mowing them all down in one fell swoop.

The three bullheads that were scheduled for backup had appeared over one of the warehouses and targeted Penny. Gatling guns began to spin as they attempted to fire, only to be blocked as Penny swords spun shielding her. Forced to back up two swords pulled her towards Ruby's building. The swords that had protected her, now aimed at the ships, had begun rotating, emanating a green glow. Before they fired, "Firing Main Cannon!" Penny said as a burst of green energy sliced two of the ships down.

The last one remained and aimed back at her, before any bullet was fired a large container, holding Schnee Dust was fired at the ship. by fired, it was really launched, hurled, by who? None other than the Leader of Team MLLF himself, Michael J. Caboose. As he stood atop of another crushed crate.

"You kids get more and more, unique." Wyoming said as he looked up at the sight going on.

[Later]

As the police arrived Church waited with the group, who allowed Wyoming to stay. As he introduced himself, "Forgive me, where are my manners? Sir Reginald Wyoming of the Mother of Intervention Corporation, retired of course." He smiled as he handed Blake his Card. Ironic being retired at such a young age, or forced retirement.

Blake examined it, "Hunter. Scholar. Gentleman. Wow, sorry for earlier." She said as she felt sick for judging him now.

"Nonsense, I do understand. Working with the group I was employed with would make me seem, horrid by rumors. All is well." Wyoming said, "Now then who fired a round into my shoulder?" He asked.

Ruby raised her hand, "Sorry, that me." She said.

"By my word, child. So young and such a crack shot? You are an excellent marksman. You should be proud." Wyoming said again so polite, "Now forgive me, but I must depart from you all. Otherwise, I will not be a free man. Do take care now and may fortune favor you all." He said.

"May, lady luck smile in your direction, pardner." Church said. Wyoming then walked away towards his car, everything in tow.

Caboose looked at his best friend, "Church, how do you know him?" Caboose asked.

"He's one of my old teachers." Church smiled as he saw his teacher drive off.

"What school you go to?" Sun asked.

"It was a home away from home school." Church smiled until he looked over past the group, "Shit, look who's came." He said.

Weiss and Yang, along with Doc came walking towards them.

Ruby hoping to desesculate the tension went forward, "Look, Weiss. It's not what you think. They explained the whole thing, you see Blake wears a bow while Tucker uses his hair to hide horns, I mean both are pretty cute when you think about it." But Ruby was ignored.

Blake stood up with a new found confidence, "Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-"

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked rhetorically, "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I've decided...I don't care."

Everyone grew confused, especially Blake, "You don't care?" She asked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake started again.

"Upupupup," Weiss interrupted, "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates and not some...someone else." Weiss corrected not wanting to offend the faunus among them.

Blake wiped away a tear from her eye, "Of course." She smiled at her friend.

"YAYYYY! The teams are back together." Caboose cheered as he hugged the two people close to him, being Tucker and Doc, who only served as a replacement because Church dodged out of the way.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." Weiss pointed to Sun.

Church started to walk away until Weiss caught his arm, "What, some big apology for me?" He asked.

Weiss sighed, "I'm sorry I can't remember you. The least you can do though is give me a hint." She demanded.

Church thought for a moment, then found the worst memory that could help. He looked among the group, "Everyone, excuse us." Church said taking Weiss's hand and leading her away from the group. Her expression was embarrassment and confusion as she had no idea what the plan was.

His back now faced the group which was a good distance to where they couldn't hear or see what he was about to do. Church had his grow serious as he looked straight at Weiss, "If this doesn't work, Imma be pissed!" He said as he raised his hands to his face. His eyes closed as Weiss grew nervous from what he was doing.

In that moment, he embarrassed himself more than anyone else would in their lifetime. Because Church said, "NYAAAAAAA." complete with the face and everything.

But in that moment, Weiss remembered something. A face of a 6-7 year old who was once her best friend, her only friend growing up. Now that face grew but that memory was long-lasting as he made that I face to cheer her up when her father said she couldn't have a cat.

"Oh. My. God!" Weiss screamed as she held his face on both sides, "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again. C'mere you cute little guy." She said hugging his face, burying it in the flatness that is her chest.

(Yeah, let the flat/non-flat wars begin)

Church smiled, "Well then now." Church said placing his white hat on his head, "Would you grant me the privilege of being your companion again?" He asked.

"Of course. My friend." Weiss said as she rubbed his fur covered cheek, causing a long dead purr to escape him.

As they returned to the group, Ruby brought up a pressing question, "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?" She asked.

[Nearby]

In one of the vehicles nearby, Penny was seen glancing out the window. Watching her friends, the new friends she made in the distance.

The driver lectured her, "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." He said.

"I know sir." Penny sadly replied.

"Penny. Your time will come." The driver continued.

[Somewhere Else In Vale]

Ozpin was on his tablet scroll as he ran his finger away from the video receiving three separate messages.

Qrow: KING HAS PAWNS

Director: IRON HAS RUST

Sarge: SHOTGUN

Ozpin thought each of the first two were troubling, but the last was just stupid.

[End With Volume 1]

 **Alllllllllllllllllright! Now finished the first fucking Volume. Yes. Now time to get ready for Volume 2, a Red Vs Blue and RWBY PSA, two holiday specials and some of you are wondering why I'm not in college. Well, it's because plans change. Also be sure to favorite, follow and whatever else you do at home.**

Over 5000 words this chapter.


	15. PSA

**Now I've not been responding to a lot of comments so I have to thank those who still comment because I love that I got this story going. Not gonna lie, it was slow and messy when I started. But you get better overtime. And I want to thank all the followers, people who favorited and so forth.**

 **Now first** **there hasn't been a comment asking a question for a while, and I think I answered a couple of them. But yes Doc is now linked to Omega, who will develop the split personality, O'Malley. I think that's how it worked?**

 **But The Talon asked, "Are we going to see Wash in this story?" Many of you are also curious on this matter** **.**

 **Yes he is coming, and he and Church have some type of uncomfortable backstory. What is it? Wait till I introduce him either in Volume 2 or 3.**

 **And if you want a backstory moment from one of the characters just let me know. I haven't done a good portion of them, sooo...yeah any recommendations.**

Emerald: Alright they get it. Hi I'm Emerald Sustrai from the popular series RWBY.

Caboose: Ah yes...and I'm from the other web series.

Emerald: Now it wouldn't be a proper Red Vs Blue crossover without at least one PSA, which the author had no idea how to do until now.

Caboose: And what are we discussing?... No seriously I forgot what it was that we were supposed to talk about.

Emerald: It's okay just sit down and I'll take it from. We're talking about making Fanfiction.

Now some of you, have made a story or two. While some are just starting off. One of the first things that helps this Director on his story is plot and universe. For example, this could have taken place in the Red Vs Blue time line where RWBY characters would wear armor and possibly even do some behind the scenes activities...if you dirty mind's know what I mean.

Caboose: Ohhh. You mean what we did at while ago...during wake up time when you s-

Emerald: TMI Caboose. *Huff* Anyway the truth is that without plot we'd just be like a bunch Sims characters wandering around. Sitting, reading the same book, working-

Tucker: ...and woohooing. Bow Chika Bow Wow.

Emerald: Tucker! But he does bring me to my next point, characters. Without them plot is useless, without plot characters are useless. Find what characters you want, add them to plot and think of what occurs from there.

Next is interactions and relations...

Yang: ...Or for you and Caboose. In-her-actions.

Emerald: Yang, fuck off! *Groans* but yes. You know what Ren, take over.

Ren: Got it. Interactions between characters can be subtle such as simply saying hi, which can affect the conversation from the original type of speech the character has. Or major like the feelings Emerald has for Caboose, which is different from her original crush on Cinder-senpai.

Emerald (from the other room): Ren I trusted you!

Caboose: Relations between characters is also important as well. For example Church, Jaune, and Ruby are three of my two best friends.

Simmons (behind the teleprompter): Caboose, read the teleprompter.

Caboose: Oh right. Or in some cases Red Team going from enemies to friends and now classmates. Team RWBY and JNPR classmates to friends. Like Nora for instance.

Nora: Yeah, me and are cute smashing buddies! And Emerald and him are smashing buddies in another sense.

Emerald: Okay! We get it! Now enough of the sex jokes and move on with another lesson.

Blake: I got it. Next is how the characters are themselves and how close they are to the original. A good example is the original Tucker to the fanfiction Tucker. Now throughout different stories he's changed from leader, to playboy, to flirtatious and even part of the LGBTQ community. #Tuckington #Turch.

Even Church himself in some sense is a good example of a big changes. I mean a rapping, brawling, gun nut, cowboy is different from the leader, asshole, fatherly type they are used to in Red Vs Blue.

Church: Nope, still an asshole, never was the leader type. Although you can say I'm an asshole the same sense few people say Eminem is an asshole. I don't care because only a few people believe that while the rest of the world loves me. See?

Blake: Fair point.

Grif: Now the last thing we thought to bring up is the possibility of OC's.

Nothing is wrong with them, but the author worries about the three following things that may happen.

1\. He makes the OC like himself and throws the story off track as he tries to shag up with any of the characters. Kinda like an MC to a a harem anime.

2\. He'll make the OC a cluster fuck of his favorite characters: like strength of Kratos, mind of Iron man, and sanity of Krieg the Psycho.

3\. He'll end up screwing up the way he writes.

But many people other than him make it work.

Mercury: And if you don't follow or agree with these rules that's fine. Make a change.

Emerald: Alright I'm back everyone out.

Ruby: but me and Jaune were introducing the last message.

Emerald: Next time now go. Anyway, the side note that the author uses is a little tool some of you appreciate, some of you get if you're true fans of Rooster Teeth or other categories. "And that tool?" you ask, is references.

Caboose: Pretty much most of the stuff is a reference from something else. Heck even mine and Emerald's relationship is a reference to something.

Emerald: Wait, it is?

Jaune (from somewhere in the room): The author made this movie somewhere near when the Broly movie came out. Trust me, you guys are pretty much 'that' couple by now.

Emerald: Oh. Well yeah. If there's something you believe we've missed or did wrong, please consult OG Agent Texas for the bitch and complain department.

 **No don't do that!**

Caboose: Emerald, want to go do that thing, pleeeeeaaaaaase?

Emerald: Fine, but this time slow down, I nearly fell off the last couple ti-

 **Wait! Did I put this on rated T for teen or M for mature. Well, I'll see if I get a complaint from little Timmy or Susie. Or whatever little kid is on her by accident.**


	16. Food FighterMeal KombatBread or Alive

**Who's ready for Volume 7?**

 **Now before I continue I must answer and address a few comments.**

 **First is from** **CliffySilver66, "I honestly can not see any way in how Caboose and Emerald can be a thing, it just seems infeasible. Also in the end I feel like you need to get Emerald and Mercury to turn if you do wish to keep to the main story line of RWBY"**

 **Honestly, I can feel you. I want Emerald in the original storyline to get her chance with Cinder. And I'm not sure if them turning would be the best, maybe have some internal conflicts or moments of doubt. But after how far they came...eh let's keep this conversation going cause I seriously want to know why and how.**

 **The next and last one is from The Talon, I know that there is more out there but I'm only doing these two. But thanks again, especially you SPARTAN-626. Anyway they said, "1. Good work on this PSA. It seems that you know a lot about writing fanfiction.**

 **2\. Thanks for answering my previous question.**

 **3\. I'd like to see some backstory for Church. He's always been one of my favorite characters, and I'd like to see how he and Weiss grew apart in this fanfic."**

 **Thanks again man,**

 **1\. I know very little compared to some hardcore writers out there.**

 **2\. Happy to answer your question and because you're still commenting, there's a surprise for you guys in this chapter.**

 **3\. There will be backstory for each character, Example: Tucker's past love life, Simmons's fatherly problems, Grif's protective instincts towards those who are like younger siblings. Donut's... yeah... nuff said. And even Doc's failures. I can make them like full included random chapters or just one shots when you guys demand it. Just let me know when.**

 **Also please tell me you know at least two out of three of the games I based the title on. I would've also made one for Killer Instincts or Skull Girls but I couldn't think of one.**

 **Wow, that's about 400 words right there.**

 **Anyway, time for the story.**

[In Vale]

A man with grey natural was walking pretty menacingly throughout town as he had a goal to achieve. He wore a red vest, black loose fitting pants and clean black boots.

He smiled as he passed am old man who had just fallen off a later. He turned to the man, "Excuse me, I'm a little lost. Mind helping a fellow out?" He asked.

After getting directions he heard a voice from his ear piece, "You're not supposed to be out yet. This wasn't ordered." a male voice from his earpiece said.

The man walking down the streer rolled his eyes, "Relax. I know what I'm doing. Besides, I can walk freely. While you are all stuck in that warehouse. Besides, we wait any longer and our target can escape."

"Dammit Marcus, just wait." The man on the other end demanded.

Marcus Black thought really hard about that, "Hmmm, nah." He said as he neared his destination.

[Tukson Bookstore]

Marcus entered the building as he looked around for the man in charge. He passed a few sections of different genres as he glanced at a few different covers. Marcus came to the front desk as he saw the service bell and rang it.

"Be right there." A man from the back. Tukson then came out himself, holding a two large stacks of books, "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun." Tukson said as he turned to his customer, "How may -uh-" He paused seeing Marcus's face, "How may I help you?" Tukson asked.

Marcus smiled as he spoke, "I was wondering if you had copies of 'The Thief and The Butcher'?" He asked.

"Yes, we do." Tukson answered, still on edge.

"Great...great." Marcus smiled still.

"Would you like a copy?" Tukson asked.

"Nah, just checking." Marcus answered, "What about 'Violet's Garden', in paperback?"

"Yes, and in hardback as well." Marcus said.

"Comics?" Marcus asked again.

"In the front."

"Wait! I got it. What about 'The Third Crusade'?"

Tukson hesitated but then came out with the truth, "Umm... I... believe I just ran out of copies, just recently." He answered.

Marcus grew a faked confused look, "What was this place called?" He asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tukson, right?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, I am."

"And you came up with the catchphrase?" Marcus asked again.

"Yes..."

"What was it again?"

Tukson sighed as his defeat would come soon, "Tukson's Book Trade: home to every book under the sun." Tukson said.

"...Except for 'Third Crusade'?"

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson said.

"It's false advertising." Marcus responded, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Marcus makes his way to the door as he locks it and shuts the blinds so no one can see him commit his deed, "I hear you're skipping town, all the way to Vacuo in fact, I'm very disappointed. Imagine how the White Fang would feel."

"You know who I, don't you?" Marcus asked.

"Yes." Tukson responded.

"So you know why I'm here?" Marcus asked again.

"Yes." Tukson answered again.

"So... you gonna fight back?" Marcus asked one final time.

"Wait!" Tukson pleaded, "I found a hardcopy of the 'Third Crusade' just now."

"Really?" Marcus asked if this faunus was serious.

"Hey Marcus." A familiar, intelligent voice called out, Marcus turned around to see the face of Reginald Wyoming holding a large book, "Knock, knock?"

A with a mighty swing Wyoming knocked out Marcus and a few of his teeth. Wyoming rubbed his shoulder as it was injured when he put his full strength into that swing. Wyoming then tossed the book to Tukson, "Well, I guess you can say this was the best kind of irony." Wyoming said.

"I think it'd be ironic if the book killed him." Tukson said.

Wyoming nodded in agreement, "But you must change the motto you made." He suggested.

"Not you too." Tukson groaned.

"Seriously, false advertisement is one of the main reasons for business lawsuits. Red Bull, for example, had someone complain about not receiving wings." Wyoming stated.

"Fair enough." Tukson then looked at Marcus, "What should we do now?"

"Leave him be, it'll only slow you down. Flee as swiftly as possible, hope to Gods that you can escape to the bullhead port in record time. I will fake your death." Wyoming said.

"Thanks again." Tukson said as he hugged Wyoming.

"No thank you for allowing me to heal here." Wyoming said as he began going to work and Tukson grabbed the last of his bags.

"This isn't going to end well." Tukson told Wyoming.

Wyoming placed a hand on the larger man's back, "I know, but I can't just sit back and let it happen."

With that they split and would hopefully see each other later.

[At Beacon]

Church was scribbling down different words that seemed to have flowed from his mind and onto paper. And in one corner the image of a young girl, an image he kept fresh in his memory. Or as close as possible, for it was long ago and his senses were not accurate back then.

Caboose leaned over his shoulder, "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing, just jotting down what comes from my head." Church answered.

"Cool." Caboose said as the group of five teams all were at two separate tables.

Suddenly Ruby approached as she slammed two seseparate binders. One labeled, 'Best Day Ever Activities' after 'Vytal Festival Activities by Weiss Schnee' was scribbled off in red pen. The other labeled 'Swear Jar' for obvious reasons.

Ruby began her speech, "Sisters! Friends! Weiss."

"Hey." Weiss said in annoyance.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby started.

"Abraham Lincoln, Martin Luther King Jr." Simmons listed her copy pasted speech.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" Ruby cheered.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby responded.

"And... there's Richard Nixon." Simmons concluded.

"What are you taking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang!" Ruby said.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang." Yang said as she looked for support, "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

"That's strike one Yang." Grif said as he ate his pizza.

Ruby immediately tried to get her team pumped up again, "Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"Before you continue, what's the other binder for?" Church asked.

"Glad you asked." Ruby smiled as she opened it up, "Over the first semester a few of you, and by that I mean all, have let your language slip. But don't worry I kept tabs and made payment plans for all of you." Ruby said as she handed out bills.

Tucker glance at Church's, "Ha you owe 589." He laughed.

"Meh fuck it." Church said as he pulled out an envelope from his jacket labeled 1000 Lien and slammed the money onto the table, "This is because I don't give a shit and I've been known to curse a whole lot worse."

"How the hell do you have that much money?" Tucker asked.

"Don't ask." Church responded.

"No, I feel like you owe us all a f-" Tucker stopped as a pie hit his face from team JNPR who originally aimed it at Yang.

[Just Outside the Cafeteria]

Sun was walking alongside his friend and trusted teammate as he was telling him the story of the dock battle. His teammate had a slender build, possessed a dazzling smile and beautiful blue hair, all around good looking guy.

"Man, that's harsh." The teammate said.

"So then we were all fighting side by side, and two of them were super fast while that other guy I told you about was like crazy tough. I threw a banana at his friend, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun spoke fast to relay the story.

"Nice." His friend simply added.

"Right?" Sun assured, "And the best part the three of them are all faunus. But you can't tell anyone about Blake or Tucker. Church is pretty obvious and he doesn't hide it. Just those two's secret."

"Got it." The blue haired teen nodded.

"And not the 'I'm gonna tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back.' kinda secrets. I'm talking secrets secrets." Sun reinforced.

"Woah, chill out man. Okay? I got it." the teammate said, "I got it."

"You better." Sun ordered as his friend shrugged it off, "I just don't wanna screw this up, ya know? The people here are the coolest. No offense to you guys."

"None Taken."

"Okay they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So, be cool okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun asked.

"Dude." His friend said as Sun panned his friend up and down.

"Wait!" A new face came rushing towards them, "Please tell me this is the Cafeteria."

"Yeah, what about it?" Sun asked.

"Oh, I'm supposed to meet my team here." The teen was about the same size as Sun with his Atlas uniform on. His hair was blonde at the top and black on the sides, his face having a scar on his left cheek and another on his right side forehead. His accessory: a pair of black leather gloves with yellow accents on the back.

"Want to hang with us? I'm Neptune." The blue haired teen said.

"Sun." Sun answered.

"David Washington." The blonde/dark mixed one said.

As they made their way inside many people were exiting as though there was a battle. Which there was.

Nora stood atop a stack of vending machines and tables boasting as a champion, "Ha ha ha! I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." She cheered.

Ruby rose against Nora, "Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful. It will be delicious." She said as her team roared with her.

Caboose's team followed his cheer, "For wings and country. Fight!" He said as Church strapped two bundles of bananas to his waist, Tucker held a long spicy sausage as a sword, Doc scurrying away to avoid the fight entirely, and Caboose holding a large T-bone steak by the bottom of the T that had bite marks in it.

"For the pizzaaaaaaaa!" Grif shouted as held a large turkey leg that served as a club in his right and a pizza in his left. Meanwhile, Donut used a bowl of noodles as a whip at the same time Simmons and Lopez were working on different devices with tools and parts that were around.

"Alright team, let's do this!" Emerald said as she pointed to the fight.

However her team were in no mood, "Sorry Em. Just got these boots." Mercury said flipping over two tables to use as cover.

"Can't, gotta study for a test." Melanie said as she opened her book.

"Too busy, got to finish last night's homework." Militia said.

"You cowards." Emerald said as she held her fist up.

Caboose tossed Emerald two carrots, "Doc kinda doesn't fight sooo... wanna be on our team?" Caboose asked. Emerald was about to turn down the giant but then he sweetened the deal, "You can be leader~" He said.

And like that, the food fight began as team JNPR launched watermelons at everyone. As the wave of produce rushed over the leaders acted fast.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby said as Yang stuffed both her hands into turkeys and began punching the melons away.

"Church, cover fire." Emerald said as Church began firing the bananas from their peels.

Grif lifted up a table to protect his teammates from the brief rainstorm. As he believed it ended, he dropped the table only to be hit by two more watermelons. Simmons rushed to his side for help.

"Pi-zz-zz-a." Grif muttered.

"What? What is it?" Simmons asked.

"Pizza." Grif said as he reached for the pizza in his hand.

Simmons pulled Grif's arm closer to his face as the man opened his mouth to take a bite of pizza. On that first bite his pupils became dilated, his veins pumped up and his muscles bulged. Grif was revived.

Emerald then sent everyone to attack, Church in the middle, Caboose on the rear and Tucker going after anyone.

After the first attack from JNPR ended, Yang fired her turkey gloves at Jaune and knocked him back. Blake attacked Pyrrah with large bread sticks and Pyrrah vice versa.

As the two were interlocked in battle and unexpected guest came into the picture. "BANZAI!!!" Tucker shouted as he came overhead.

Pyrrah battled two opponents, so did Blake and Tucker as it was a free for all. Food clashing food, as the three went from side to side battling each other. The first to fall was Tucker as he missed his footing and was pulled back by Donut's noodle whips. Blake was soon outmatched as Pyrrah jabbed her away, then proceeded to use the bread as spears as she hurled them at Yang.

Ruby then surfed on a tray, dodging all of Pyrrah's attacks and swerved a few strikes from Caboose and Grif. She finally made it to Pyrrah as she used her tray to push Pyrrah back into a soda machine.

Ruby landed back where Weiss was, as Ren and Nora rushed the two of them. Lopez and Simmons finished their devices as Simmons rose with a machine gun made out of two soup cans, one box of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, and a bowl which fired different assorted nuts. While Lopez made a fruit launcher out of an oatmeal container, a large bag of chips and a few utensils, which shot out large round fruit.

Immediately the two began firing randomly in different directions. Weiss used ketchup to make the floor slippery as Ren came charging causing him to slide into Lopez and Simmons. That was when Nora used the confusion to jump up high and reach for the flag pole. As she broke it off Nora twirled it overhead and stabbed it into a watermelon.

She charged forward at Weiss but hit Ruby who took the first hit for Weiss. Weiss then grabbed a swordfish and used this as rapier to attack Nora. Nora spun her hammer around to avoid Weiss's thrusts and strikes, and finished her off with hammer strike to Weiss's side. Weiss flew across the room, where rushed to her side, "No, Weiss don't leave me. Weiss? No!" She cried.

Grif grabbed his giant turkey leg and charged Nora, as her hammer hit his club they both felt the shock and backed up.

Grif looked to Simmons, "Pizza!"

Nora looked to Ren, "Pancake!"

The two received each of their favorite foods as their partners tossed them over. Grif scarfed his pizza in two rapid bites rapid while Nora slurped her pancake down in a second. The two rushed each other to receive the same results, equally matched thanks to the power boost.

Tucker and Yang challenged each other as Yang had new turkey gauntlets and Tucker her his sausage sword. The two hit each other as Yang went in for a kick and was blocked by Tucker's arm. Tucker blushed a little, "Um, Yang, you want to go out sometime?" He asked as he avoided looking up her skirt.

Yang smiled, "Sure, I'd love to." She said. After she then proceeded to beat Tucker with a flurry of punches. Left, right, right, left, huge uppercut and finally another punch to the chest. Launching him like a bullet towards Jaune.

Tucker landed on Jaune, then told him the great news, "Hey Jaune. Guess who got a date?" He asked.

"Good for you man." Jaune congratulated his friend as they were both coughing away their pain.

Church was caught in an all out battle between him, Lopez, Simmons, Ren. Church pulled out two his bananas out from his side as he fired one at Lopez causing him to fire just slightly of target and another at Ren who blocked the the first hit with a two leek. Ren jumped up to catch Church off guard, but fell into Church's trap as Church calculated how Lopez would miss shot and where causing Ren to be hit hard in the chest by an orange.

Church then ran towards Lopez but shot multiple times at Simmons, each shot making their mark. Rattled and splattered with fruit Simmons fell towards the wall. Church made it to Lopez as he scooped up a pie from the floor and smashed it in Lopez's face. Proud, Church paused only to get smacked by Nora.

Nora then proceeded to knock Yang through the ceiling as she disappeared from view. Blake grabbed multiple links of sausages and used them to strike Nora back. Nora was unprepared for such an event of random attacks that she fell back into the soda machine pile. Which gave her an edge as she picked up the soda cans and chucked them directly at Blake.

Emerald and Donut were locked in combat as his whips, much like his chain was had a long reach. Emerald used the carrots like her kamas, but she had a hard time closing the gap. But her tactical mind was at play and had thought of Donut closing the gap for her. She entangled the noodles around her orange vegetables and pulled against him. Donut pulled back, Emerald smiled as she jumped and stomped on his chest after he gave her the tug.

Emerald looked up to see a wave of soda cans rush in her direction, thanks to Pyrrah. But her bear saved her as Caboose jumped in front of her with a table in hand. Holding it up, he planted his feet firmly in the ground and held off the exploding soda cans.

Ruby looked at the chaos and used her semblance in return for Pyrrah's. With Ruby's speed in a spiral working against Pyrrah, everything went against the flow in the opposite direction. The force swept everything that wasn't nailed down and everyone as flew through the air.

The only ones who weren't pulled were Emerald who was hugged down to the ground by Caboose. Church who clawed the floor when he felt the feel of a hurricane from Ruby. Along with anyone else who was behind her.

The pull grabbed everyone from the floor and pinned them to the wall. Whatever was in the cafeteria was then splattered across the wall with everyone on it. As the food stop flying, a mural of tossed meals and snacks and the colorful people who layed across it.

Sun smiled as he saw the Tek-out match, "I love these guys." He cheered as he turned to Neptune who was covered in a purple substance. Washington who stayed behind him to avoid that from happening.

Glynda and Salem suddenly came raging into the room as she used her riding crop to fix the mess. With a twirl of Glynda's wand, she fixed the items while Salem covered the room in a quick shadow to clean up the spilled mess all from the floors, walls and ceilings. Glynda stressed her face, "Children, please. Do not play with your food." She said.

Grif who somehow napped, through the fight to moment he saw a pizza box tossed to the side and finished it, snored and burped so loud it grabbed everyone's attention. At that moment Yang finally came down with a hard impact, making everyone laugh.

Ozpin then placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, but addressed Glynda as well, "Let it go." He pleaded.

"These are the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses." Salem whispered to the two of them.

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all...it isn't a roll they'll have forever." Ozpin said as he walked away from the ladies and students.

David Washington, kept his eyes focused on one individual in the room. One certain faunus.

[Somewhere Else In A Warehouse In Vale]

Marcus found his way stumbling back to the hideout after he believed he finished the job and celebrated with a drink. Given the fact that he woke up in an alleyway drunk, and he was next to a dumpster with a body that looked to be like Tukson's.

The place was busy as members of the White Fang had been offloading packages, crates and other dust containers. The place was packed with so much, ammunition it would make throwing off a city easy.

One of the main men in charge spotted Marcus, "Well she sent in the original... and here I was hoping I'd be enough." The man wearing a white coat, black dress pants, a boulder hat and cane said as he walked towards him. One of his eyes were covered by his orange hair and the other had eyeshadow under it.

"Oh Torchwick, I could say I'm happy to see you but we both know that's a lie." Marcus smiled as he walked away.

"Some one's been busy..." Roman Torchwick said as he glanced at the card to reveal an address, "Why do you have this address?"

"Business." Marcus replied.

"What kind of business?" Roman asked again.

"My kind."

"I was handling it."

"So letting fly with the wind is your idea of 'handling it'?"

"Listen, I do things differently from you. So get with the program or I'll-" Roman stopped he heard a voice cut off his.

"You'll what?" The voice of Cinder Fall asked as she walked into the room.

Roman knew he couldn't win, "I'll do nothing." He complied.

"Cinder, glad to help." Marcus smiled as he saluted.

"I thought you were going to take care of any would be runaways?" Cinder asked as she made her way closer towards him.

"I was going to." Roman responded.

"And few packed bags and a ticket to Vacuo say differently. Wait any longer and you'd have lost him. I took care of our rat problem." Marcus argued.

Some White Fang grunt heard the conversation, "Not to be a stickler but Tukson was like a big cat." they shouted.

"What like a puma?" Another grunt asked.

"Yeah that's it." The first one replied.

"Quiet." Cinder said, "Didn't I specifically tell you to keep your hands clean."

"Sorry, just thinking I could help." Marcus groaned.

"You made your mercenary work by not thinking, but obeying." Cinder ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Marcus sarcastically said.

Cinder then focused back to Roman, "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?" She asked.

Roman thought for a moment, then motioned to the Dust behind him, "Uh, eh? Ehhh? EHHHHHHH??? Sorry if me and former partner were busy nabbing every speck of Dust across the kingdom." He said.

"Awww, does Torchwick think he's under appreciated?" Marcus asked.

"And the reward for best heists goes to me for my work. I'm forcing cops to panic, prices of Dust to skyrocket and we're currently in a warehouse with more Dust vials, crystals and rounds than the we know what to do with. Speaking of which, still am wondering what that plan of yours is. Just make my job, little bit easier." Roman pleaded to know more.

Cinder walked close up again, "Oh Roman, have a little faith. You'll know what you need, when you need to know it." She said forcing him to comply again, "Besides, we're done with Dust."

"Okay, then what now?" Roman asked.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." She said as she walked away.

"Coordinates?" Roman asked.

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder answered.

Marcus purposely bumping into Torchwick making him drop his cigar and lighter smirking as he went to his team. A team of young mercenaries he made called, Insurrectionists.

[End of Chapter 1 of Volume 2]

 **Finally, I beaten around the bush with this one. Sorry for the wait. Also I might make a beginning to a Fallout Red Vs Blue crossover story while also finishing multiple chapters for the monster musume red vs blue crossover. Tell me what you think about this and became sure to follow and favorite this story.**


	17. Welcome to Beacon Mother F-

**So again, thanks again for all of the feedback from earlier. I had to get Wash out there for all of you and he's part of team WYMN, for Wyoming. There's a reason why he's not part of the Freelancer Academy. Also the Churchs have a hate between the Washingtons and the Ironwoods.** **But the Director and sometimes his children believe in southern hospitality, sometimes.**

 **Also the author of Split gave me a shout out, so I have to return the favor, thanks a lot partner. Got to check it out because it's pretty freaking amazing.**

 **Now a lot of you have commented a lot so thank you, first is from** **pervy sage, "pervy sage: Is a tex church relationship possible"**

 **Glad you asked, because another truth comes out this chapter.**

 **Next is from darkwolf220302, "Well if the idiots of red vs blue are badasses I can't imagine what the badasses are going to be like"**

 **Darkwolf, I have to say that the badasses soon meet the idiots. Also the reason why they seem like badasses issue because they have to be in order to survive this world. Circumstances and the environment shape who they are.**

 **This one is from PhoenixBlade177, "you know not many authors do the food fight scene when doing a crossover so that being said yours is definitely one of the best"**

 **Not sure about this crossover being the best but thank you. Because not many people do the food fight scene I wanted to add a little something to it, just to distinguish me from others.**

 **Another from SPARTAN-626, "Hmm interesting alternative with Tukson but welcomed nun the less and man I enjoyed that food fight, always puts a smile to my face and I loved that oh so loved RvB reverence at the end."**

 **1st, I'm trying to be unpredictable with everything, 2nd, That's a Thanos reference, you can't deny it.**

 **This next one is from avaize, and I have to love them because they put so much time into this comment. Avaize if you're reading this, thank you, "** **This is one of the best RvB and RWBY crossover and RvB crossover I have ever read. I love how you meshed the worlds of each series, and they really seem to belong to the same universe and its just great. I love how different yet similar the plot is;Wyoming saving Tukson I did not expect Ozpin and Salem to still be together and actually still love each other; or how the Director is part of their circle, that's perfect. Man, I wonder if the Director is actually a decent guy, or is it like in actual RvB canon and is/will be the antagonist.**

 **There's so many possibilities with this crossover, is the Director a good guy, or is he still going to do something like the Alpha, and if he 's an actual good guy, is CT still with the Insurrectionist. Is the Chairman the bad guy if Salem isn't, and the end with the Insurrectionist, I'm scared that means Felix and Locus are coming, not now, but faster than I thought.**

 **Speaking of the Director, I wonder if Project Freelancer, or the equivalent of Project Freelancer in this world, is still a thing, and if it is, does he still have it as competitive and toxic, are the Freelancers still together, are they an actual team (Wyoming seems to be actually decent and Wash doesn't seem to be cynical or paranoid from what I've seen so far)and if the fall will happen, is it going to happen at the Fall of Beacon? I have so many questions and concerns, I'm excited to find out when anything happens and or addressed in future chapters!**

 **Anyways, talking about the actual chapter now. Is the girl Church is thinking about Tex or Carolina, I wonder. Probably Tex. The food fight was already crazy by itself, but adding the Red and Blues just adds the chaos 1000 times more. Doc hiding from the fight is relatable, I would not want to be in the middle of it . The scene with Tucker and Yang was cute, and this is going to be the most motivated Grif will be towards fighting for quite some time lmao Man, I can only imagine a food contest between Nora and Grif, they'll just eat an entire restaurant out of business. I've been waiting for Wash to appear! Ahhh, my fav finally makes his appearance. I can only imagine the drama between him and Church is. The villains are on the next phase for the plan, and I'm scared slash excited for V3 and above.**

 **Well I think I've said more than enough, the wall of text is probably too much, so, yeah, I can't wait for the next update!"**

 **Thank you, comments like these are always beautiful to see, I didn't see fully in my email so I checked it on the app. Now from the top, I try to be mysterious with what comes next thus all the slight differences. This chapter will explain the Director's position. I can't reveal who's who yet, but for the Freelancer Academy, it's not an actual school because it's like a prestigious private school while the one on Chorus is an actual school. And this chapter will hopefully answer a few questions while raising many more. Now thank you again.**

 **Now CliffySilver66 came back with an answer, "given Emerald's major role in the fall of Beacon, a way in that you could build a connection between Emerald and Cinder in your story, while also getting Mercury to turn aswell, Cinder knows that Sarge is the one that took them when she was planning to, therefore she could use Sarge as leverage to turn Emerald and Mercury, given how they are already in Beacon can also fit into the way that happened in the show. When they are seen working for Cinder they could get rejected by their friends and go to Cinder since she would be the only one to accept them. Also saying that if you do something like this a way in which everyone can learn to forgive them is from Sarge as he explains why they did what they did"**

 **That is a valid argument, but you're forgetting that Sarge adopted them and raised them to be right. Cinder would have raised them to do harm and obey her orders while Sarge, as a fatherly figure, wanted them to be raised to be their own people, not ones based on past tragedies. Also I don't believe that the Reds and Blues or Team RWBY and JNPR would turn against them after how much they have been through together. Remember how the Reds and Blues forgave Church instantly after what he said. Or the Jaune/Pyrrah incident where he lied to get into Beacon. But then again, I still have mixed feelings about that idea you gave me.**

 **Last is from huntercolescheier, "Can we see dr gery and can you make her date doc it is my favorite ship in rvb"**

 **Thank you, I needed an idea for a later couple of Mountain Glenn, where we see all teams, except JNPR because they weren't featured during this time too much.**

Outside of the Beacon Academy, large airships came soaring overhead as Atlas's Headmaster and General came in. The main ship hovered over one of the large landing platforms while many smaller grey ones flew around the schools main tower. And in the corner a white private jet was seen smaller than the rest, but discreet.

The three main authorities of the school watched outside as the sight was a bit of an eyesore. Glynda spoke out her true feelings, "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said as she viewed the large entrance display.

Ozpin defended Ironwood's behalf, "Well... Running an Academy and a military makes him a busy man." He said as he saw what the scene, "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

Salem glanced at the small white jet in the distance and smiled warmly, "Well, at least one of our past students didn't need a grand entrance." She said knowing the owner of that one.

Ozpin received a call from his scroll, "Come in." He said as the doors opened revealing General Ironwood himself.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood happily greeted. Standing taller than everyone in the room ,wearing his general outfit. He had a clean shaven face, sharp chiseled features and greying hair.

"Hello, General." Ozpin met formally.

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long." Ironwood said as he shook Professor Ozpin's hand, then shifted his gaze towards Glynda, "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." Ironwood tried charming her.

"Oh, James. I'll be outside." Glynda said coldly as she walked towards the door.

But the door was opened by the second individual, "Oh, hello. I hope I wasn't too late, but I had a little trouble with work." Dr. Leonard Leeroy Church said as he walked in with his briefcase, changing his line of sight towards Glynda, "Oh, Ms. Goodwitch. Might I say how lovely it is to see you again. Still looking as lovely as ever." The Doctor said as he held the door open for her.

Glynda gave a sincere smile, "Ah, Leonard always the charmer." She replied.

"Charms have nothing to do with it, I'm simply old-fashioned and raised to be a gentleman." The Doctor explained as she left, when she was outside of the room he refocused his attention to the main people in the room, "James. Professor Ozpin great to see you. My teacher Salem, pleasure to see you again." He said shaking each and everyone's hand.

Salem went back to her and Ozpin's large desk to grab everyone a cup of coffee, "So, to what do we owe General Ironwood of Atlas and Headmaster of its fine Academy along with Dr. Leonard Church, Director of the Mother of Invention Corporation the pleasure of this visit?" She asked pouring everyone's coffee with her shadow.

Ironwood chose to dance around the question, "Well you all know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides with you hosting... I thought this might be a good opportunity for us all to catch up." He said.

Leonard explained his scenario, "And I'm simply here on behalf of business with conducting communications with the great people of Chorus." he said placing a briefcase on the table, "And to see my son's progress." Leonard said looking sideways at Ironwood, "And to see how you are doing as well." He added.

"While I do appreciate the visits, your businesses and fleets have me rather concerned." Ozpin said.

"Well... concern is what brought them here." Ironwood said.

"I suppose travelling between Kingdoms is becoming quite intimidating at times." Ozpin said, wanting to shift the attention away from the real reason.

"Oz... we all know why I brought these men." James said.

Salem walked towards the window to look across the land, "Peace is among us. If we show off our strength and weapons like this--things will proceed to become unsettling for those who witness." She sighed.

"But if what Qrow said is true-" James began again.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we shall handle it, tactfully. It's the Vytal festival, a time for peace and unity between friends. So please leave your armies at home, James." Salem pleaded.

"I'm just being cautious," Ironwood continued.

"As are we." Ozpin rejoined the competition, "Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood said as he began walking away, "But ask yourselves this, do you all honestly believe your children can win a war?" He asked as he left.

Leonard said what everyone thought, "I pray they never have to." He said as he turned to the other two in the room.

"I hope your insinuation of James is professional and not personal." Ozpin said.

"Professional it is, but I have very little evidence. However what I do have is a unique set of skills. Give me time, 1 day I'm good, 1 week I'm great, I've had over 6 months of recon. So please take a look, I'll be off then." Leonard said grabbing a folder from Salem on his son while also giving her a hard drive.

[Somewhere Else In The School]

While team RWBY were playing a very loud game involving conquest of Remnant everyone else stuck to their own thing to do.

Team JNPR had Lie Ren being the only one to actually study while his team didn't. Nora Valkyrie napped on part of his book he wasn't reading on, sleeping probably the heaviest. Jaune Arc read the newest issue of X-ray and Vav, but was caught by Pyrrah Nikos who forced him to read an actual book.

Team DRFL had been busy as well, and by busy, they were half goofing off and half focusing. Dexter Grif napped with a book labeled 'Babe Ruth: The Hefty Champion' his favorite book to fall asleep to. Richard Simmons had been reading his typed notes slowly, as he was smart but not fast. Franklin Delano Donut read a magazine meant for teenage women as he filled out the quizzes. And Lopez read two books, one a catalog for mechanical parts and the other a how to book of machines.

Team EMMM were actually a little better than everyone. Mercury Black enjoyed a good reading session when it came to adventure and treasure hunting. Emerald felt the same, but wouldn't mind if romance was involved sometimes. Melanie and Militia both shared the same book and read at the same pace, practically in unison.

Team MLLF were all themselves. The leader Michael J. Caboose admiring his badass teammate, Church. Leonard Leeroy Church Jr. had reading glasses on as he read a magazine on weaponry, specifically guns and separate blades whilst cleaning his pieced apart revolver. Tucker pretending to read a book, but actually skimming through a triple x-rated magazine, of different women. Doc read a book on the different plant life in the world of Remnant.

The game between the Kingdoms of Remnant continued as Yang was pulling out all her stocks to win. The players against her had no chance. But it seemed like fun, which made Jaune interested, "Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked.

Ruby responded as kind as she was, "Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby said.

Weiss then added her snooty remark, "Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss said.

"Uhhh... you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang responded.

Jaune rose up to the challenge, "Bring it on, Ice Queen. I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural born leader." He said proudly.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked as an insult.

"And Pyrrah." Jaune shot back, "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn." He pleaded.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Weiss answered back.

"Why not?!" Jaune asked, "You've trusted me with way more important before. I mean you told us all Tucker and Blake are actually f-"

Pyrrah covered Jaune's mouth as she protected their secret, "Fun-loving people, who we all admire and respect." Pyrrah tried to lie.

Blake and Tucker both put on their, 'seriously?' faces as their secrets were out.

"This... this is why I trust people as far as I can throw them." Church said as he still looked at his nearly reassembled weapon.

"Yeah, right. Ladies... enjoy your battle." Jaune said as he backed away from the scene.

"Sup' losers." Sun had joined in the library, "Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked.

"Better than being called a lot of other names I can't say right now." Simmons said as he referred to Ruby.

"Anyway, I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said.

His old friend then questioned the room, "Uh, aren't libraries meant for reading?" He asked.

"Thank you!" Ren cheered.

"Hell yeah." Simmons said as well.

"Preach!" Mercury added.

Nora shot her head up, "Huh? Pancakes." She said.

Grif also startled rose as well, "Which one of you fuckers said pancakes? There better be some pancakes." He said.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Intellectual. Okay. Thank you." The old friend said, "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven. And I don't believe, I've caught your name snow angel." Neptune said as he moved closer to Weiss.

"Um- I'm Weiss." She responded nearly blushing.

This was making Church a little uneasy as he finished reassembling his weapon and got up. Jaune was shocked and irritated that Neptune's flirtatious acts were working.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

"I never took you as the board-game-playing type." Sun told Blake.

Blake thought for a second, "Yeah, well I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake said as she left the room.

Everyone remained silent wondering what that was about, "Women." Nora said as the obvious solution.

Then the big cat of the group Church got up for a moment to put on his hat, put away his reading glasses and started walking his way towards Blake's direction, "I'll see what's up. I got this." He said as he began walking until his senses and instincts picked up a dangerous sound from the air. With incredible speed, Church hit the floor as fast as he could while his hat was unlucky and stuck to a wooden pillar by a combat knife, "Lucky I wore mystery second best hat today." Church said as he got back up to turn around and aim his pistol at the bastard who was responsible for this deadly act.

Only to come face to face with a dark past and another pistol, "Leonard L. Church 2nd. You shouldn't have enrolled here." David Washington said.

The only way Church responded, was with a threatening growling noise, "I came here because I wanted to. Ain't no one telling me otherwise." Church said.

Washington kept his gun focused on Church as new people entered the conversation, "Woah, okay relax pal. Whatever beef you have with Church can settled later." Grif said.

"Shutup!" Washington yelled, "I've been waiting a long time for this moment."

Washington then felt himself unable to move his arm as a large force prevented him from doing anything else but aim his gun down. That force was Caboose's and Yang's arm as Grif got between them.

"There's uh one thing you forgot. It's a lot of us versus you." Grif said as he rested an elbow on Church's shoulder as Church lowered his revolver.

Wash put the gun down as he looked around seeing as he was outmatched. He then looked to Church, "This isn't over. Just you wait, White Death." Wash said as he walked away.

Caboose scratched his head seeing Washington walk away, "What's that about?" He asked.

Church paused for a moment, "Something bad you can say." He answered.

His old friend Weiss attempted to comfort him, "Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"No." Church responded.

"Wanna that about it with m-" Caboose, his new friend tried to ask.

"No!" Church responded harder storming off.

[Later]

Team DRFL were all in there dorm as a new question plagued one of their minds that it left an unusual odor in the room. An odor only faunus can pick up, specifically ones with very powerful acute senses of smell. These pheromones were picked up by the wolverine faunus amongst them.

"Hey, Simmons you alright?" Grif asked as he sat on the deck Simmons was using to do homework.

"It's fine. Just..." Simmons said, "You ever wonder why we're here?"

Grif thought for a moment, "Yeah, like why are we here? Are we just the product of some Gods or God. Or are we just some cosmic coincidence, you know? I don't know, but it keeps me up at night." Grif answered making the members of his team look at him with concerned looks.

After a long moment of silence went by as Grif's answer was addressed, "What? No I meant why is it we don't go on adventures like Team RWBY, EMMM or MLLF. What's all that God talk?" Simmons explained.

"Oh, uh nothing." Grif answered.

"You wanna talk about it?" Simmons asked.

"No." Grif said.

"You sure?" Simmons double-checked.

"Yeah." Grif answered again.

"Any who, what I meant was. While they've been going off on adventures, we've been here with our thumbs up our asses just doing homework." Simmons said.

Soon as he said that a noise was heard, "Swear Jar." The faint sound of Ruby's voice called out.

"How the... heck did she do that?" Grif asked as he reshifted his focus back to Simmons, "I feel you, but they look for trouble, I mean I wanted to become a huntsmen to fight Grimm not other people. Then they do all this crazy tough stuff that while we stay back, but I ain't complaining."

"Well I am, because I don't want to stand around after a skirmish and talk. I want to get out there." Simmons said.

Grif sighed, "Fine but you're cooking when we do any of this adventure junk. We can listen in on team RWBY to see if they got anything on their next fight and offer our help. Deal?" Grif offered.

A smile grew on his face as he stood up, "Deal." Simmons said.

Grif and Simmons then glanced at Lopez, "Si." Lopez answered with a nod.

They then looked to Donut, "That means yes, count me in too." Donut cheered.

"Wait, I forgot my backpack in the library." Simmons said as he was leaving.

"Alright, wake me when he gets back." Grif said as he leaned back in the chair with the desk.

"I'll be back." Simmons said as he started running down the hallway, only to bump into a large object. The object must have been a boulder because Simmons felt discombobulated due to the impact. He looked to see a man with large muscles standing over him, next to a blonde ponytail woman, "So s-sorry about that, I was j-just in a r-rush." Simmons stuttered as both the size of the man and the female next to him intimidated him.

The giant man picked up Simmons with one hand, he had a shaved head and a scar across his nose. His face hardly moved as his stone features were still, "It's fine, just pay attention next time." The tall muscular giant suggested to Simmons.

"R-r-right, so you new students, or...?" Simmons asked as he started shifting to the wall to avoid their wrath.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Another person from the same team said as he revealed his face. He looked like he was 20, with a full face of stubble, and another shaven black hair. He possessed a rather attractive face as he stood there in front of Simmons.

Simmons himself puzzled together why on Remnant would Haven have students in Beacon. Then the realization came to mind, "Ohhh, you're here for the festival. Oh, but foreign students have their own dormitories." Simmons said.

"I guess we got turned around." The blonde woman said with an irritated face.

"Heh, happens to all of us. I believe your building is just east of here." Simmons said as his mind served him well.

Then a new woman came from behind those three, she was stunningly beautiful, with glowing golden eyes, hair black like a raven, and pale flawless skin. She made Simmons even more nervous than anyone else, "Thank you, maybe we'll see you around." She said as she walked passed him.

Simmons straightened up and waved farewell to the new comers, "Welcome to Beacon!" He shouted.

[A few seconds Later]

"Nice work so far, right Cinder?" The current leader of the small Insurrectionist group said.

Cinder smiled as they went forward, "Let us not get ahead of ourselves. We're in but we must wait." The actual leader.

"For what?" The muscular giant asked.

Cinder smiled and stopped as they went on, "Timing." Cinder said to herself as she loved moments when she was alone.

Cinder then walked forward only to run into a big chest and stumble back. Irritated at this large oaf she clenched her fists and teeth and put on her fake smile to hide her anger but met a familiar face.

[13 years ago]

Cinder was 8, young and ambitious and quite adorable. She always had a dream of becoming the best there ever was, which gave her a young tomboy impression. It was here she met her friend when she remained in Atlas because of her training by her mentor who told her while she remained with a man called Dr. Watts.

Three other kids around her were kicking and stomping on a smaller kid. She didn't necessarily came to rescue the smaller kid, she just wanted to test her strength and these kids were just unfortunate enough to be in the way.

After a wicked smirk and a few moments of punches and burns later the three punks lay beaten as young Cinder stood proud above them all. As she was about to leave the area she felt a tug on her leg, and turned around to fight it but saw the face of the little boy who was being attacked. He appeared to be faunus because of the large rounded triangular ears, his light blue eyes, watered with tears looked up at her, "Thank you." The boy said as he bowed.

Young Cinder looked at him with a blank face, "I didn't do it for you, I just hate strong people who pick on the weak opponents. I want to become strong, so I fight strong opponents." She answered as she began to leave.

The boy looked at her with such eyes, as though she was a superhero, "Wait, what's your name?" He asked.

Young Cinder thought nothing of it, "Cinder Fall." She answered.

"My name's Church, Leonard Church Jr." The the 5 year old kid known as Church said.

[6 years ago]

Cinder had just received word that she would be needed very soon as the Fall Maiden was about to be discovered. Thus ending her long stay in Atlas real soon, she went from being unprepared to well trained thanks to Watts's computerized training room.

She stayed close to Church as he brought her food to snack on and helped train him and in return he sparred with her. They somehow clicked together through fighting and training as she developed respect for him. Everything was unfortunately going apart that day, as he said he would leave soon as well.

"It's only for a little bit. I promise we'll match each other again." Church said in defense.

"Tch, yeah right." Cinder said in disbelief.

A moment passed as Church thought of a way to make her feel better, then the true promise came. On Church's 12 year old vest was a silver star with 6 points, and across was the word Texas. He took off the star which was held on his shirt with a pin, and placed it on Cinders brown jacket.

Confused she had to know why he did this, "What are you doing?" Cinder asked.

Church smiled as it looked perfect upon her, "That was my Ma's, her and my Pops killed a corrupt sheriff. The town gave them this as a token to remember the justice they delivered thanks to my Ma's quick and keen aim. You shoot your arrows and fireballs so well I think that name suits you. Tex. Nice ring, right?" Church asked.

Cinder looked at the badge and smiled, "But what does this mean for us?" She asked.

"When we see each other again, I'd like to have a rematch, I'll know it's you. With or without the star. But without will be difficult." Church explained as he held her hand.

[Flash Forward to Today]

The two now grown fighters stood in front of one another, mouths open as both were surprised by this fortunate turn of events. Church the rugged gunslinger, who grew to be a 'badass mother fucker' judging by his belt buckle saying it. And Cinder who can be summed up in one word for both her beauty and her skill, 'Daaaaayummm!'.

Both remained silent as they couldn't believe the development, "Uh, howdy." Church responded first, immediately feeling stupid for saying it.

Cinder then went next with the same type of response, "Sup, bud." She said, regretting it instantly for leaving her mouth.

"So, uh see you around later, right." Church said as he awkwardly walked away.

"Y-yeah. Right, later then." Cinder said as she reacted the same way.

When both were around the corner, the two began cussing themselves. Making a red leader poke their head out into the hall, "Somebodies gonna owe the swear jar." She said.

 **[End Chapter 17]**

 **Now quick question, Halloween is coming soon and I want to know should I do a chapter like that based around the Halloween. And if so, what should it be just the holiday itself, a PSA, or a type of genre based one. If genre based, what type, natural disaster, horde, slasher etc. If PSA, what should that be about and if holiday itself where the characters do whatever what should they do.**

 **Anyway, catch up with you all in the next one. This is Churchisalive, signing off.**


	18. A Minor Situation

**Thanks again guys for another epic Chapter and all the new followers and favorites. I'm not posting any comments, but next Chapter I will answer your questions.**

 **Now I'll keep a tally for the Halloween chapter idea, So far...**

 **1 - PSA**

 **1 - Genre based, (Hordes, Slasher, Paranormal, etc.)**

 **1 - for regular Halloween chapter**

 **Anyway, I've wasted enough time.** **Also don't expect too much Spanish. I only got a 3rd high-school level Spanish course.**

 **Back to the story.**

[In team RWBY dorm]

The team themselves had just gotten back from the longest class ever with Professor Port. As he did his usual always over extensive details of his past stories, reliving his old glory days. When his class everyone made an effort to leave.

The team was adjusting their gear and weapons as they prepared for their jobs, "I thought that class would never end." Blake said tightening her wrist straps.

From atop of her bunk, Ruby was eager to start this new adventure, "Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation begins!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss saw the room and was unconvinced they were ready, "I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously." Weiss said.

The brawler, Yang, defended the team's capabilities, "Hey! We've got a plan. That's... moderately serious." Yang said.

Ruby then went into leader mode, "Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked.

"You and I will head to the CCT tower and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said listing off her job.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said concluded the roles.

After making sure everyone knew their jobs Ruby went over the end game plan, "Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Sun's voice said from the window. Which was actually Sun himself dangling from the window as he looked through the window.

Team RWBY lept away from the window, "SUN?!" Blake jumped up.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked, as that was the only question that she had besides the others.

"Ah, it's easy. I do it all the time." Sun said like it was nothing.

Weiss read that differently, "You do what?" Weiss asked.

"I climb trees all the time." Sun explained, still receiving a glare from Weiss, "So... are we finally getting back at the White Fang?" Sun asked.

"WE are going to investigate the situation. As a team." Blake explained.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby apologized.

"Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Sun said as he pointed outside.

Team RWBY looked outside to see Neptune pressing himself against the wall to keep from falling, "Sup." He said casually.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune said confidently, but soon turned to fear, "Seriously though, can I come in? We're like really high up right now."

As team RWBY were about to let him in, a knock was heard at the door, "I got it." Ruby said as she opened it to find Grif and Simmons, "Hey guys, what can I do you for?" She asked.

"Need help with your investigation." Grif smiled.

"What? What investigation?" Ruby tried to lie.

"Ruby, faunus with acute senses of smell can pick up traces in bodies that basically let us know when your lying." Grif explained, "That and we've been listening in thanks to Simmons's spy junk."

"It's reconnaissance gear!" Simmons argued.

"Anyway can we help?" Grif asked again.

Seeing no end to this decided to agree, "Ugh, fine." Ruby opened the door to let the two in, soon followed by Lopez and Donut, "Why not invite the school?" She said as she was about to close the door but Militia's hand and Melanie's foot blocked the door, "I was kidding!" Ruby shouted.

[Minutes Later]

After letting in the other players into the room, the team of originally four now had grown to twelve. Now the roles and teams were now being switched all around.

Ruby then went over the new role, "Alright so CCT team will be me, Weiss, Simmons and Lopez." Ruby started, "Blake, Sun and Donut will be White Fang infiltration team." She continued, "Neptune, Grif and the twins can go with Yang since I don't trust her to go alone. Questions?"

"Actually why don't you, Simmons and Lopez all go with Yang's group." Weiss tried to change the plan, "After all strength in numbers. Divide and conquer, right?"

"But Weiss, who would go with you then?" Ruby asked.

"Well I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss suggested, hoping to have him on her team.

Ruby simply laughed off the idea, "Nah."

"But... But..." Weiss said as she was dragged along by Ruby.

[Later With CCT Tower team]

The tower was something to behold as it stood taller than any other building there was in the entire city. It rose to new heights. Which made since, being the main use of network in the Kingdoms of Remnant.

Ruby couldn't help but stare in awe, "Wow! I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close." Ruby said.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss recommended.

"El primero?" Lopez asked (The first?)

"It was the first one ever built." Weiss said, not knowing what Lopez said, "Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four Kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

Simmons then stepped in with fact, "Actually while Atlas did come up with the exterior and interior designs for the cross-continental transmit system. It was actually a team of skilled technicians and scientists from Vacuo that made it possible to cross waves. Atlas simply had them transferred over to complete the base for all the terminals. Also despite their poverty-stricken conditions and rough edges, Vacuo is actually home to quite the abundance of technological gifted individuals." Simmons corrected.

Ruby chuckled as Weiss groaned, "Okays, we didn't need to come here in the first place. Really, any terminal would do. We just came because Ruby wanted to see the tower." Weiss stated in annoyance.

"I know but it's so cool, oh I'm going to take a picture?" Ruby said as she was about to take out her phone like a tourist, but fumbled with it landing into another person's direction.

"You dropped this." The person who it landed in front of said as she picked up the scroll. The person being Penny Polendina.

Ruby noticed her immediately and began trying to socialize all over, "Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Uhhh..." Penny tried to respond.

"Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks."

"S-sorry, I think you're confused." Penny tried to explain as she hiccuped, "Uh, I've got to go." Penny said as she ran the other way.

"Want to fill us in?" Simmons asked.

"I can't tell you for sure, but I can find out." Ruby explained as she ran after Penny, accompanied by Lopez, "You guys make your call. I'll meet up with you later."

Leaving Weiss and Simmons behind, "Wait, don't leave us by ourselves." Simmons pleaded.

[With Lopez and Ruby now]

Ruby caught up to Penny in seconds, "Penny, where have you been? It's been weeks!" Ruby exclaimed.

Penny still attempted to deny any knowledge of meeting them, "There seems to be a miss understanding."

"What?" Ruby said confused, "Penny... Is everything okay? Penny, please. Stop!" Ruby demanded. She then explained the situation, "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night. Please, as a friend."

As Penny stopped, she sighed and leaned forward to Ruby, "It isn't safe to talk here." She said.

[Inside The CCT tower]

Weiss walked with Simmons following behind her as he was excited to be doing something for once. The Schnee however was not excited, seeing as how she would be doing something she was uncomfortable with.

They went into the elevator as they were greeted by an electronic voicebox, "Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" The elevators A.I. asked.

"We'd like to go to the communications room, if you please." Simmons said as he and Weiss pulled out their Scrolls.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll(s) on the terminal to verify your identifications." The machine asked as Weiss put hers in then Simmons, "Perfect. Thank you Miss Schnee. Thank you Mr. Simmons."

As the ride up was uncomfortable with Weiss she saw Simmons also have trouble with being called Mr. As if for some reason that word bothered him.

When they reached the top, the room had no end to free terminals everywhere. The front desk however was used for the holographic secretary, "Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?" The computer lady said.

Weiss went first, "I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

"Absolutely." The A.I typed into her desk, "If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

"I'll wait over here." Simmons said, pointing to the benches up against the wall.

"Thank you." Weiss said to the both of them. She then proceeded to walk over to the designated terminal. As she walked she heard all the different noises of conversation and chatter as well as the noises from the machines.

Weiss arrived at her terminal and composed herself for an uncomfortable moment, "Thank you for calling the Atlas -oh Miss Schnee. Good afternoon. Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well." The woman smiled truly as she began.

Weiss smiled back, "No thank you. I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss said as she plugged in her scroll.

The woman on the other end looked at the list with great concern, "I see. If you don't mind... What may I ask is this for?" The secretary questioned.

"School Project." Weiss lied.

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am..." The Secretary warned Weiss.

Weiss simply smiled it off as just the usual sensitive documents they say, "Well then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

"Right... Very well, the data is being transferred to your scroll now." The secretary said uneasily.

"Wonderful. That will be all then." Weiss said as she was about to leave.

The secretary did attempt to persuade her into staying, "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Weiss finished.

"Well then. Have a nice day." The lady on the other side of the screen smiled as the screen went black. Leaving Weiss by herself.

[Later Somewhere near the Center of Vale]

Penny stood by a patio to some cafe as she waited for Ruby and her new friend. She looked from left to right, making sure she was alone, and no one was following her. She then felt a tap on her shoulder but soon felt relieved to know that it was Ruby, with her tall, tan friend Lopez.

The three then walked down the street for a while, "I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny explained.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared." Ruby said, "Were you kidnapped?"

Penny immediately responded to clear up Ruby's worry, "Oh no. Nothing like that."

"Well then where did you go?" Ruby asked again.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture too far, but, oh you have to understand, my father loves me very much." Penny said as though she was a teenager who broke curfew, "He just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby said referring to her own Dad, "But, why not let us know you were okay?"

Penny had a difficult time getting to the truth, "I, was asked, not to talk to you. Or Weiss... or Blake... or Yang, Church, Caboose or anybody really."

"(Was your father that upset)" Lopez asked in his native tongue..

"No. That wasn't my father who told me that." Penny said as they approached the center of a large gathering.

In the middle of a clearing was a type of podium that showed a holographic projector with the leader of the Atlas military. Displayed behind it was the older model Atlesian Knight 130, but behind them were some containers for something newer.

The holographic Ironwood had continued his speech, "The AK 130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The holographic Ironwood asked as he heard applause from the audience.

"But, the Kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood's hologram asked as the containers opened up revealing the new model. Sleeker, shinier and white, unlike the clunky grey models before them, "Presenting, the Atlesian Knight. 200." He said as the newer models kicked their previous models down.

The clapping continued as the robots struck a pose for the crowd on Ironwood's command, "Smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch."

"Ruby." Penny tried to warn, but Ruby was too fascinated by the sight.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin." Ironwood said as his hologram was replaced with a holographic model of the Paladin. Just due to the scale showed the mechanical monstrosity to be packing heat. The equipment was not revealed but it would've have to be large arsenal, "Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Whoa." Ruby said as she gazed at the robots.

"(Very Impressive.)" Lopez said.

"Friends, maybe we should go somewhere else..." Penny suggested as she felt uneasy. She then noticed the attention she caught from two Atlas guards, as she noticed them she bolted away.

"Penny? Wait, where are you going?" Ruby asked as Penny took off in a full sprint. Ruby and Lopez looked back to see two Atlas guards charging their way.

Without hesitation the two followed Penny in her direction running through the alleyway past the street as the Atlas men followed them. Briefly getting stopped by traffic as a car nearly hit the two as Lopez took the lead ahead of Ruby, the scythe wielder cut off the guards. In a quick flash her Cresent Rose sliced through a long, wooden beam, holding a stack of crater as their path was cut off.

She then saw the distance of the two ahead of her and increased her speed. She ran on the side of a wall as she caught onto Penny and Lopez hugged the two of them tight, "This way." Ruby said as she shot like a bullet through the alleyway thanks to her Semblance. But only for a brief moment as her Semblance was short lived leaving her open and into the street.

As a truck was coming by Lopez wrapped himself over Ruby due to his wide frame and tall build. He braced himself and her for the impact but felt none whatsoever when they heard the crash. They turned to see the reason for that and saw Penny with her arms out actually stopped the truck, dead in it's tracks.

"Penny?" Ruby asked as she saw her friend do such a spectacular feat of strength.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver of truck, an old man who looked shaken up by what he saw. But Penny was clearly still shaking as she looked around at the sight she left. A crowd began forming as Penny ran straight into the alleyway past Ruby and Lopez.

Ruby followed her friend again, "Penny! Come back!" Ruby cried out as they followed her.

Ruby caught up to a very traumatized looking Penny, "Penny, please! What is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?" Ruby asked multiple questions.

An overwhelmed spoke, but didn't answer, "I-I can't. Everything's fine! I-I don't want to talk about it!" Penny said as she hiccuped and stuttered.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong I can help you." Ruby said wanting to be there for her friend.

"No, no no, you wouldn't understand." Penny said avoiding eye contact.

"Let me try. You can trust me." Ruby said.

"You're my friends, right?" Penny checked, "You promise?"

"Sí" Lopez nodded.

"I promise." Ruby agreed as well.

Penny stopped as she showed them her hands, "Ruby, Lopez... I'm not a real girl." She said as her hands had her skin chipped off like paint revealing metallic palms.

"(You too?)" Lopez questioned.

"Too?" Penny asked. Lopez lifted up his shirt to reveal his secret. Within the center of his chest was a glowing blue circle, within a metal ring.

"Oh." Was all Ruby got out, due to her shock.

[End of Chapter 18]

 **Hate to leave you all in suspense, but I got to work on those other chapters for other stories I promised. Also leave your vote for Halloween chapter. If you already voted, please don't try to revote. Anyway see you all in the next one.**


	19. Painting The Town Red Like Roses

**Okay have to retake the tallies**

 **PSA- 1**

 **Genre Horror- 3**

 **Casual Halloween- 3**

 **Just one more to tip the balance.** **Anyway time for comments I missed in Chapter 17 and 18.**

 **Now I'm just going to be answering a few questions, and not respond to comments themselves. So the first question is from GhostHaloRWBY, "In this story can Adam be redeemed instead of die please?"**

 **Okay, up for discussion on this but I'm leaning towards, no. But like I said, open for discussion.**

 **Next is from avaize, "It seems like the Director may actually be a decent guy in this after all, but canon has me all suspicious still. That bit with him and Glynda was nice. And him being a pupil of Salem is perfect omg especially since they're the reason in canon why the why their problems started! And that Church and Cinder relationship was unexpected. I can't remember if this was fanon or canon, but didn't Allison save the Director from bullies and that's how they met and how he fell in love with her? The last couple of sentences really humanized Cinder!**

 **I have a feeling that Wash didn't think his revenge through and he needs to chill. But I'm not surprised that he acted that way. Not only can he hold a grudge, but when he thinks that he's been betrayed, wronged or and used, and well his trust is severed, he wants vengeance. Man, as much naive goofy pre-epsilon Wash, I love Recollection Wash so much-ugh, he's great. Is the bad blood between Wash and Church a family issue or something else entirely? Hmmmmm And that note about the Wyoming and Washington family, it's either their bad people, villainous, or there's just a family rivalry with the Churches. Or all of the above. But I guess it doesn't matter what universe Wash is in, his life is suffering."**

 **So there are a few questions, and to start, I don't know myself if that's true about Allison and the Director myself or I just stole the idea somewhere. Please don't copyright me. And to finish, I will reveal the reason as to why Wash and Church have such bad blood, in Mountain Glenn, or for their case the jungle swamp region in Vale.**

 **Last but not least is from huntercolescheier, "Could doc betray his friends and join cinder and the big bad is chrovos but he is a duble agent for Ozpin"**

 **First I can't reveal what's happening, but I will say that I have a different idea.**

 **Now I wasted enough time. Let's go.**

* * *

[With Ruby, Lopez and Penny]

After hearing the truth come out from both Lopez and Penny Ruby was left confused. Confused saying it lightly, the whole scenario was mind bottling.

"Wait, I...I don't understand." Ruby said hoping for an answer from one of them.

Penny, uneasily began her tale, "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic woman capable of generating an aura. I'm not real." Penny said, ashamed that she had lied.

Ruby reached out for Penny's hands, and embraced them herself, "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby asked.

"I don't... um..." Penny started as she was incredibly confused about this, "You're taking this extraordinarily well."

Ruby then brought Penny closer, "You guys aren't like those things we saw back there. You have hearts... and souls, I can feel it." Ruby said to the two of them.

"[Thank you Ruby for being a friend.]" Lopez said as he hugged Ruby from behind and Penny hugged from the front.

The force was cutting off any oxygen from Ruby, "I can see why you guys wouldn't want the attention from people who'd hurt you. Your parents must be proud."

While Lopez froze and tried to relay the information he was asked to give, he remained frozen while Penny answered in his place, "Oh, my father is very sweet, he's the one that built me! I'm sure you would all love him."

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked.

"Well almost, he had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny corrected.

"The General? Wait, is that why the soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked again.

"They like to protect me too." Penny said as she turned more chipper than before.

"Do they believe you are unable to care and protect yourself?" Lopez asked as he came out of processing mode to rejoin the discussion.

Penny then responded more serious, "They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world. But I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament."

Ruby grew concerned about what she meant, "Penny, what are talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace."

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny responded.

Down the alleyway, further out, the trio heard the sound of the Atlas military men getting closer. One of them began to make callouts, "Check down here!" One of the men said.

"You have to hide." Penny pleaded.

Lopez cradled Ruby in his arms and was about to blast off, but his boots were currently not working. As Lopez paused he spun around looking for a place they both could hide in. He paused seeing a red dumpster and immediately and began walking towards it.

As Ruby kicked and squirmed to get out of this position of Lopez's iron grip, she tried to convince Penny not to go with them. As Penny opened the lid, Lopez jumped in and held Ruby in his arms.

Penny peeked inside to reassure her friends, "It's okay Ruby they're not bad people, I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret. Okay?" Penny asked as the men came closer.

Ruby smiled as she nodded, "I promise." Ruby said as she huddled into a ball in Lopez's arms.

Two of the Atlas military men, supposedly the ones from earlier came rushing towards Penny, "There she is." One of the men called out.

Ruby and Lopez peeked through the lid as they saw the scene unfold.

"Salutations, officers." Penny greeted in her usual default tone.

"Why we're you running? And what happened to the other girl?" One of the Atlas personal interrogated Penny.

"What girl? I've been by myself all day?" Penny lied as she hiccuped a little.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The other military officer said referring to the truck incident.

"Are you okay?" The first officer asked, concerned for her well being.

"Just a scratch." Penny admitted showing them her hands.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this. Please just come with us." The 2nd military police, dressed with blue accents on his armor, asked of her.

"Yes sir!" Penny said as she and the Atlesian officers headed off.

Ruby smiled warmly until she heard the squeak of a rat go by her foot. Lopez then covered her mouth until he was sure it was time to scream and leave.

* * *

[Within The Shady Part of Vale]

Yang's motorcycle had arrived at the overpass of the destination that she had been looking for. The entire street was dimly lit, making it easy for random thugs in the night to do their bidding.

Yang pulled up in front of the place just as Grif and the twins arrived, "C'mon my friends right in here." She said as Neptune wasn't used to riding with her, as his hair was blown everywhere.

"Cool..." Neptune managed to say, "And where exactly is here."

After helping Grif out of the two person car, as he took the one passenger seat and the twins took both driver seats. They all went inside to the busy, setting up of the night club with staff scattered around. And the lights still starting as the dance floor and stage lights lit up the room.

Two of the staff came rushing through the giant door in the middle, "Hurry, close the door she's coming!" They said as they tried to slide the door shut.

The boss saw what was about to occur and reacted harshly, "What are you two idiots doing!?" He asked as he walked out from his position behind the first floor counter.

As they tried to talk over each other, they weren't prepared for an explosion to occur behind them. As the doors were blasted open, the smoke showed a yellow outline of the blonde bombshell, "Guess who's back!" Yang said as she smiled.

But when she walked in, it was like walking into a united front, when multiple guns weren't aimed at her face. Yang herself wasn't sure what annoyed her more, the unwelcoming party or the music cutting off. The DJ noticed this and rose up from his hiding place to stop the repeating track.

"Easy guys, she's with us." Militia dressed in white and black said as she walked towards Yang's left and her sister Melanie dressed in red and black walked on Yang's right.

"Stop. Stop! Nobody shoot!" The owner, junior said as he walked over to his youngest employees and hugged them close, "How you ladies doing?" He asked.

"Totally fine." Melanie said in her flat voice.

"We're good." Militia answered in her slightly eager voice.

Junior hugged the two of them tight, after all they were his kids, thankfully he won them in the divorce. Long story.

Junior then looked at Yang, showing his concern for the last time she came by, "Blondie, you're here. Why?" He asked.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said as she pulled him towards the bar.

"Whoa. What a woman." Neptune said as he drooled in her direction.

Grif tapped Neptune on the shoulder, "I think you're out of your league." Grif said as he went to the bar area, "Hey can I get a friend discounted?" He asked the twins.

"You can get a regular drink for the same price." Melanie said bluntly.

"Sorry, no exceptions, even for friends." Militia said politely.

"Fine." Grif sighed as he went to the bar.

* * *

[Outside The White Fang Secret Meeting Area]

Blake had been able to track down where the meeting might take place. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw three small but noticeable claw marks on the side of a wall.

Glancing around the corner, Blake saw two very noticable faunus being let in by a grey haired faunus man.

Blake went back to the two with her and informed them of their position, "This is it."

"You sure?" Sun questioned, immediately realizing his mistake as Blake gave him a small glare, "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

As the three walked closer, they prepared to put on the masks that they were given. Which made Donut confused, "Wait, why do they wear masks? I thought they believed in their cause, why hide your face?" He asked.

Blake answered his question, "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." She said.

Donut gasped a little, "That's both poetic and dark at the same time."

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said as she put on the mask.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you all." Sun responded.

The room was packed tightly in, despite the size of the warehouse there were more faunus than one could ever hope or imagine to see. The recruits with their multicolored street clothing on the right side in a huge unorganized clump. The veteran members all lined up in their white, black and red uniforms on the left side.

One of the head lieutenants walked onto the stand in front of a microphone and began to address the crowd, "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long."

The man he had praised was a human wearing another white suit jacket. He wore brown dress pants and black boots, complete with a boulder hat and cane. His hair was a bright orange, and his eyes were piercing with a clockwork orange look.

Despite the unsettling, agitated crowd in front of him, "Thank you. Thank you! Please, hold your applause." He said sarcastically.

One of the faunus in the crowd shouted out against this, "What's a human doing here?" A woman cried out.

"I'm glad you asked, dearie." He said referring to her horns on her head, "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST. Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: killed!" He said regaining their enthusiasm, "But, before the claws come out..."

"So is he going somewhere with this or...?" Sun asked as he leaned in.

"...I would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our Kingdoms." He spoke earning more followers with his propaganda, "Government. Military. Even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life. And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I am one of the best exterminators around. No offense to any rodents in the room."

He then walked over to a large object and snapped his fingers showing a large mechanized machine, clearly made for battle. The mech looked similar to the Atlesian Paladin, but with the White Fang symbol on the side. He the brought everyone together once more, "As some of you may have heard, this right here... is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in this world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" He asked, getting cheers back instead.

"We should go, right?" Donut asked either the cat girl or the monkey.

"Will all new recruits please come forward." One of the veteran members said.

Soon the crowd of newbies walked slowly forward with the rest of the group, "Welp!" Sun said as they seemed to have been running out of time.

* * *

[In Junior's Bar]

The man himself took a swig of some whiskey from one of his shelves as he slammed the glass down onto the table. Telling them all that he could just wasn't enough for them.

"I don't know." Junior said, tired and out of answers.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked.

"I hadn't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." Junior elaborated, "He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back."

Neptune, unwanted, came sliding into the conversation, "So where did they go?" He asked.

Junior gave Neptune a nasty glare, "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?"

"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find what I want!" Yang threatened.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick and his partner borrowed my men, and I guess they weren't satisfied with them. Which is something I can relate to!" Junior shouted.

"Wait, partner? Who's his partner?" Yang asked.

"Why, that'd be me." A clever sounding said behind Yang as Grif and the twins got back to the rest of the group to confront the target.

Yang spun around and recognized the tall slender figure in front of them, "Wait a minute. I think I recognize you." She said.

"Hmm." The man leaned in to inspect Yang's features, as he glanced at her hair it clicked, "Ah yes I believe I remember looking back and seeing you with Leonard."

"Leonard? Wait, you know Church?" Grif asked.

"Why yes, I am his teacher from Mistral. Reginald Wyoming, at your service." Wyoming said handing them his signature card.

"They know Church?" asked Junior as he himself was intrigued.

"He's our friend." The twins answered together.

Junior thought hard for a moment, "Want to fill them in on what they want to know?" Junior asked.

"Gladly, this won't take but a moment." Wyoming explained as he pulled out his pipe and began his short explanation.

* * *

The faunus found themselves in a rather tight position at the moment as Everyone was moving forward as they moved a little bit backwards. They were running out of time as the crowds of people were nearly up in the front of the large room.

"Anyone got an idea?" Donut asked.

"I'm thinking." Blake answered.

Across the room, by the large machine in the middle Roman Torchwick, the White Fang's 'key', noticed the group not moving.

"He sees us." Donut warned.

But before Roman made any more steps forward he received a call. What was that call, was unsurprisingly but he turned away as listened into what the call was asking. After a second or two time passed as he looked back to see the group still there.

He then shook his head and shifted his eyes in the direction he wanted them to go in. Blake saw a fuse box and looked back to see Roman nod as he turned away.

Blake then pulled out her Gambol Shroud in pistol mode and fired at the box and began to rush herself and her friends outside.

"Stop them!" One of the White Fang members said in the dark.

"Guys, the window!" Blake shouted out.

"Don't let them get away!" Another member said. Followed by the sound of a large machine powering up.

The three of them crashed through the window and took off at a full sprint. Soon followed by the mechanical monstrosity as it crashed through the stone and metal wall like that too was made of glass. Now the chase was on as Blake, Donut and Sun were leaping from building to building to keep the robot away from them.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh I don't know... some form of backup???" Sun panicked as they kept running.

"On it." Blake said as she pulled her scroll out and called everyone as she put the phone on speaker.

* * *

[Weiss's Team]

Weiss's team of her and Simmons had just gotten out of the CCT tower and pulled out their scrolls to Blake's voice.

Blake voice seemed to have been on the move, "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

* * *

[Ruby's team]

Ruby and Lopez heard Sun scream the rest of the details as Lopez listened in Ruby's scroll.

"They got a robot! And it's big, really big!" Sun yelled.

Ruby smirked at the opportunity, "Oh, I am not missing this. Right, Lopez?"

Lopez nodded as he zipped up his brown mechanic jumpsuit he wears to avoid getting his regular clothes dirty. His gloves and boots had a circular glowing lights like the one on his chest, as they grew brighter and produced the same propulsion as a rocket jet. He then motioned for Ruby to get on his back which also held his toolbox. She jumped on as he took off like a rocket, towards the sky.

* * *

[Yang's team]

"Someone's deep inside that thing. Like he's piloting it, not like it ate him." Donut explained to everyone.

"They could be anywhere, how are we going to-" Grif asked until he saw the missing three run by them.

"Found them." The Malachite twins answered.

Yang and Neptune rode off after them, getting a head start while the three got situated in the two person sports car.

The chase was on as the mech chased Donut, Blake and Sun while Yang, Neptune, the twins and Grif chased the mech. The trio leaping over cars and trucks while the robot charged through them all.

Yang yelled at the group, "We've got to slow it down."

"I got it." Neptune said as he pulled out his rifle and took aim.

The mech warned the pilot of enemies approaching from the rear. To counterattack the rear enemies the pilot began tossing the vehicles in front of him in the air to defend itself.

Yang saw the hurled vehicles and braced for what she had to do, "Hold on!" Yang said as she shifted from side to side dodging all the cars and trucks while Neptune struggled to stay on.

The twins were about to just plow through until Grif climbed out and got on top of their car. Melanie scooted over, realizing what she was doing while Militia drove straight and steady. As a flying car was coming towards them Grif swung his bat and knocked the car to the side, out of his way.

After getting a clearing, Neptune got his rifle off his back took aim and fired multiple electric pulses. The mech was somehow mostly effected by the pulse as it stumbled from the strikes. Neptune then transformed his rifle into it's second mode, an energy spear. Neptune launched himself forward as he pierced the spear into the machine.

Sun looked back at his friend and teammate, "Neptune, hang on!" Sun urged. Even though Neptune was't holding on for dear life, it would be a limited time until he would slip. Sun stood still and connected his hands together, as his hands touched two holographic-like versions of himself appeared next to him. The two transparent decoys then charged forward at the mech and on contact, vaporized in the air.

As his clones disappeared, Sun went into attack mode to help Neptune take it down. Unfortunately couldn't because the machine tossed Neptune back at him and sent both flying. Grif shared his thoughts, "Part of me wants to laugh, but chances are Karma is gonna be gunning for my ass." He said as the twins approached the robot.

"Blake, I'm in position." Weiss said from her scroll. Weiss stood in the middle of the freeway waiting for the Atlesian Paladin to come a little bit closer. As it was right on top of her, Weiss stabbed her sword into the ground and created a flat sheet of ice that caused the mech to slip and slide off the freeway onto the bottom level where Ruby was waiting for it with Lopez.

Standing alone the two were then joined by their individual teams, the plans then crossed over with each. The pilot had ordered the mech to attack as it walked forward towards the teens. Ruby went first, "Freezerburn!" She yelled as Weiss made another ice floor, this one was then turned to steam as Yang punched the floor into a watery mist.

The fog like screen covered everyone as they now formulated their plans of attack while the robot searched. The Atlesian Paladin then needed to switch to its laser guided system to find its target from the confusion. As the teams zoomed by it in the darkness the pilot became desperate and fired randomly through the smoke, just missing them. Until he manged to knock Yang and Blake down.

That victory was short lived as Ruby came straight at the center and slashed the center, followed by Grif striking it's Achilles heel. "Checkmate!" Ruby called out.

Blake and Weiss went forward as Grif rolled out of the way as those two began striking the legs at lighting fast speeds. The Ice Queen lunged at the laser component, stabbing the sensor, preventing it from scanning and targeting the rest. The mech then attempted to squash the two targets away as it charged and stomped at them. They were able to evade together as Grif assembled his team.

"Firing Squad!" Grif shouted. Suddenly, Simmons and Lopez appeared from behind separate pillars and rained their bullets at their target. Simmons bullpop rifle itself was good, but pair that with his machine turret backpack was double the impact. With Lopez's right arm minigun and left arm pulse shot blaster, the duo forced the machine to cover itself up.

The pilot then launched a bombardment of missiles at the group. Simmons and Lopez switched targets as they backtracked and aimed at the multiple fast moving projectiles heading their way. Weiss and Blake and backed out as well, but with more stylish as they flipped and dodged the rockets, that were never ending. Weiss got knocked back, but not before giving Blake some kind of boost that let her slice through the missiles like butter. With a few well placed slices and dices the rockets were a problem no more.

That's when the leader gave a new order, "Ladybug!" Ruby shouted as she cut straight past the machine's legs. They then went back and forth, lighting fast, slashing away at the machines ankles for a moment. Then suddenly disappearing, then reappearing above it to chop off the left arm.

Grif's turn as he called his and Lopez's team combo, "Chupacabra!" He called out. Lopez then nodded as he reassembled them barrel of his launcher, in seconds, to be able to fit Grif's bat in it. Grif loaded the weapon inside the other weapon, and then was launched like a bullet armed with barbed wire at the mech, knocking it back hard.

In the confusion, Yang jumped on the back of the machine and began to punch repeatedly at the back, firing her shotgun gauntlets. The mech, getting irritated, backed itself up into multiple cement pillars, sandwiching Yang in the middle of the last one. Then, with a devastating punch with its one only hand, the machine sucker punched Yang through the pillar it landed back into.

Yang fell to the floor after receiving so much force, "Yang!" Blake called out, worried for her teammate.

"Don't worry." Ruby advised as she explained why, "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

As Yang rose to her feet, her golden blonde hair had transformed into a bright white with tints of her fiery yellow strands. The robot, not knowing what it did, went in for another strike but was put to a halt by the blonde bombshell brawler. Yang wound up her free arm and delivered an explosive hit, that shattered the remaining arm to pieces.

The Atlesian Paladin then used its leg to kick Yang far past her team. Luckily, Ruby was prepared, "Bumblebee!" Ruby ordered as Blake commenced the combo. She tossed her pistol attached by her ribbon to Yang, which Yang held and prepared to be launched as Blake spun her around. Yang was spinning and firing her shotgun gauntlets to increase, as she was about to make contact with the mech it backed away.

Weiss and Ruby went forward as they realized the problem, "We have to slow it down!" Ruby said as she and Weiss began backing away from more pulse ammunition.

"I got it!" Simmons shouted as he had an idea, "Hot metal cools rapidly, to the point it's strong as a weld."

"So?" Weiss asked.

Grif apparently got it as he gave his next order, "Baked Sweets!" He shouted as Lopez and Donut knew that command. Donut went behind the machine and switched out the ball on his chain for a hook. Donut then tossed the chain around his head, then wrapped the hook all around the base of the legs. He then twisted the handle he had and pulled back, igniting the chains. Lopez added the bigger boom, he loaded a full fire crystal in his pulse cannon and fired large bursts at the machines' joints.

Grif nodded at Simmons and then Ruby, "Ice Flower!" Ruby demanded as Ruby loaded up her sniper rifle and took aim. Meanwhile, Weiss boosted the damage as the ice began to hit the hot spots on the steel.

With the Atlesian Paladin now immobilized Bumblebee team made their move. Yang, now a lethal weapon, delivered the final blow breaking the mech into millions of pieces.

The pilot, revealed to be the White Fang lieutenant, was still not done with his job. He turned to the group in front of him, "You think this is over?! The White Fang will be victorio-gah!" He said until he had his throat nabbed by a cane handle.

He was then pulled to the owner of that cane handle as he earned himself a hook to the temple, "I'm sorry, but absolutely no test driving the merchandise." The owner, Roman Torchwick said.

Still quite infuriated, Yang launched towards him at incredible, wanting to punch him, but was tackled. The tackler attempted to pin her down, but got a right hook to the jaw. Revealing his voice and face, "God damn it, Yang!" A certain white tiger faunus exclaimed.

"Church?!" A few of the team members asked as they had no idea why he was here.

"Yeah, it's me." Church said as though it was usual.

"The hell?" Yang asked, the most angered of the group, "Why are you defending this... this-"

"Teacher?" Church answered, "My teacher. My Vale teacher."

Everyone then became confused, "Allow me to explain. I once worked for Leonard's father and was wrongly accused of a crime I hadn't committed. Thus, leading me to the wrong side of the law." Roman explained as he glanced at his watch, "Now I'll be off. Neo, Leonard if you would."

Suddenly a small woman appeared from behind Roman, she had pink and brown hair that matched her eyes. Neo wore a white coat, black pants and a dark grey shirt, and carried a parasol as her main weapon.

Church then pulled out his revolver and nodded at Neo, who smiled back up at him, "Take care." He said as he shot at Neo, and Neo and Roman broke into millions of pieces in an instant.

He then heard the noise of a bullhead taking off as he looked towards the noise to see the two taking off, with Wyoming piloting it. He then faced the rest of the group as he waited for all comments.

Yang went first, "So, I guess they're on our side?" She asked.

Church nodded, "Yep." He answered.

"Well, I guess this means our plans are... fall apart." Weiss said, hoping someone would laugh, only to get groans and grunts in response.

"Just stop." Simmons said.

"What? But Yang does it all the time." Weiss argued.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang explained.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

Grif then walked away past Weiss with the rest of the group, "No, yours just sucked." He said.

"Well at least I'm trying." Weiss stated.

Ruby then noticed something was up, "Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" She asked.

"Screw them, where are the twins?" Grif asked.

* * *

[Some Random Noodle Stand]

The twins, Sun and Neptune decided to get some takeout while the rest of the others handled the robot.

"They're probably fine right?" Neptune asked.

"Probably." Sun responded.

"More than likely." The twins answered.

[End Chapter 19]

 **Okay, so I have apologize, some of you know why and I hate that I forget that I do this. I say movie. Probably because I wanted to say story instead.**


	20. The Halloweenening! I guess?

**Honestly it was difficult because there was multiple suggestions. Some recommended a PSA, a regular Halloween chapter, and last but not least the horror genre based one. So I left it to a vote.** **Halloween won, bitches! With 4 votes.**

 **Not gonna lie I stole the costumes ideas from both Pinterest and my mind.**

* * *

[Halloween Day: Team RWBY dorm]

The captain of RWBY was busy getting everything set up for the morning before one her teammates wore up. Blake just entered the bathroom and Yang went down to the vending machine down the end of the hall for a very light breakfast.

Weiss had gotten up like a princess from a movie as she rose from her slumber. When her eyes met the face of a horrid beowulf, she lost herself as she backed away from the beast. After having a heart attack she glanced at the monster a second time to find it was only the head of the beast.

She then saw Ruby holding said head, "Ruby Rose! What are you doing?" Weiss asked as Ruby wore a devilish outfit, with horns and a pitchfork, and her outfit was a red skirt with black accents.

Ruby adjusted her horns and faced Weiss, "What's it look like? Getting ready for Halloween." Ruby answered.

Blake just came out of the bathroom as Yang had returned from the hallway to see the nostalgic sight in front of her. Blake spoke first, "I was only in there for a short moment, how?" She asked.

Yang scratched the back of her neck seeing the room almost fully decorated, "Yeah, whenever the holidays come around Ruby gets super pumped. You should've seen what she did last Christmas." Yang said laughing at the memory.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Ruby glared at her big sister.

"What happened?" Weiss had to ask.

Yang shook her head as Ruby pointed up at her older sister's throat. Clearly, it's either really embarrassing or really unexpected of Ruby, whatever it was we'd never know.

"So what are you guys dressing up as?" Ruby had to ask.

"Not happening." Weiss answered.

"Sorry, but no." Blake finished.

"Aren't we getting too old for this?" Yang asked.

Ruby, now heart-broken by her own teammates, stood in starstruck by their attitude. The leader took charge and was not about to have this type of attitude from her sisters in arms, "That's not gonna go down with me. Now listen this is our one time a year to dress up as anything without judgement. We shall not go without a candy into night, we shall trick or treat on the beaches, in the air and on the land. It is our time..."

"Is she doing the speech thing again?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, she's getting really good at those." Blake answered.

"...And they may make their comments, but they will never take our CANDYYYYY!!!" Ruby yelled, going full Braveheart.

"Alright, she's got my vote." Blake said, going to her drawers to see what she had.

"Aw hells yeah, sis. I'm in." Yang responded, following Blake's actions to see what she could be.

Weiss had to be the odd one out, "Welp, you can count me out." She said heading for the door to a rather disturbing sight.

"Evening ladies!" Tucker, dressed as a seductive vampire, the good kind not the twilight kind. Even though vampires associate themselves with the color red and black he rocked the black and teal blue look pretty well.

Weiss was still unamused, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Duh, getting ready for Halloween. What are you dressing up as? Cold-hearted, cruel and ruthless?" He asked as a joke.

"Nah, Ice Queen is too good." Yang insulted behind her closet door.

Weiss needed to respond against this, "No, I just think that we're getting too old for this."

"Too old for what?" Church asked.

"Too old for putt-" Weiss stopped as she saw Church dressed up as a demon hunter. To be specific, Hugh Jackman; Van Helsing.

"For putting...?" Church trailed, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing..." Weiss pouted as she took went to her drawers.

"Awww. Church." Caboose, the team leader entered the hallway, "I thought we could go as a group costume."

Caboose then came out, showing him dressed as an Ursa, with black fur. But his costume was sloppily made as his costume's front piece was a torn and too tight.

"Sorry pal." Church said, "I go solo."

"I'll go with you Caboose," Doc suggested.

"Nah, I'll change." Caboose said.

* * *

[Later]

Team RWBY had finally gotten their costumes situated and ready for tonight. Ruby: a devil, Weiss: a witch in all white, Blake: a swashbuckling buccaneer and Yang: a cop. Doesn't matter what county orange department she was an attractive cop.

Grif came stumbling out next door to them, one arm dangling down his side the other holding his stomach. He leaned against the wall to keep himself from falling down, Team RWBY saw him struggle and decided to investigate.

"Hey big man, how you feeling?" Yang asked.

Grif stopped as he looked up, "Not good. I feel like I ate too much. Now I-I feel like- Herkblarg!" Grif muttered until he started grunting as he leaned back, showing his stomach bulging. He let out a loud yell as a Tapewirm, (Tapeworm Grimm) came out his chest.

As the girls screamed at this horrible sight Grif could hardly hold himself, with laughter that is. Grif went from a few chuckles to a loud burst of laughs, his joke was now revealed, "It's just a trick." Grif said as the Tapewirm was a hand puppet inside his shirt and his arm was a prop.

"Grif!!!" Team RWBY shouted as Yang kicked him in the balls.

"Worth it..." Grif said as he dropped to the floor.

Simmons then came out to the hallway to see why Grif made such a ruckus. As he glanced at the scene, he put 2 and 2 together, "Grif, no one appreciates your rude sense of humor! It's stupid and uncaluncalled f-" Simmons started until he jolted forward.

"Simmons?" Ruby called out to see if he was alright.

When Simmons fell forward, his back was impaled with a plethora of arrows, making him look like a porcupine. Ruby screamed as the rest of her team joined in, Grif joined in for a moment, but only for a few moments as he forced the scream out. Simmons then twitched his arm, which turned into movement as he stood up and laughed like Grif, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said as Grif laughed with him.

"Simmons!!!" The ladies shouted again as Blake kicked the back of his skull.

"Ah, the back of my head!" Simmons said as he went through a little pain.

"Nice one. So you were a prankster too?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, but only with my chess club, astronomy club and band mates." Simmons said as he explained a lot to the group.

They all stood there for a moment, "So were those the main group of friends you've had?" Yang asked.

"Of course!" Simmons answered disappointing himself.

"Well you've got us now." Ruby said cheering him up.

"So guys what do you think of my costume?" The sound of Donut's voice asked as he came into the hallway to participate in the conversation.

As the group looked at him, the men slacked their jaws at the odd sight of Donut. The women, especially Weiss found themselves jealous that Donut was able to rock the costume. Donut was wearing a pink nurse outfit, and honestly looked hotter than all of the women, strange thing, his chest was bigger than Weiss's, somehow even Blake's.

"How?!" Weiss said clearly upset at the fact even Donut's chest was bustier.

Donut placed a hand on his chin in a clueless fashion, "What?" Donut asked.

"Nevermind." Blake said as she walked away.

Lopez then came out in a sugar skull mask and a rather fancy looking tuxedo. Dressed as a Day of the Dead man, he placed his hat on, "Hõla." He said as he joined the team walk.

Just as the eight members came together, the group got bigger, "Hey ladies~" Jaune said as he came out dressed as X-ray, "And guys." He said.

"Hey Jaune. Going as a superhero?" Ruby asked as she high-fived him.

"Yep!" Jaune responded in a chipper manner.

Weiss just somehow found a way to put him down, "Really, don't you think that's a little childish of y-" Weiss started.

"Hello~" Pyrrah sang as she came behind Jaune, dressed as Vav.

"I retract my statement." Weiss said in defeat.

"So did you guys hear the news?" Nora asked, dressed as Thor, Ragnorok style.

"What news?" Yang asked.

Ren then came from behind the door dressed as Hanzo, a character from a video game, "Apparently team MLLF, or Caboose to be accurate, convinced the Ozpin to give us the hall for a Halloween party." Ren explained.

"Nice, Onward. For King Size. And Candy!" Ruby said, charging towards the hall.

* * *

[At the Hall]

Church and Tucker had pretty much finished the decorations while Doc dressed as a Great War medic handled snacks. Healthy and supposedly good tasting, luckily Tucker hid the actual treats underneath the tables.

As Caboose came behind Church, He tapped the gunslinger on the back showing him the second costume. Caboose, with a large grin, showed Church a cowboy costume, but it was poorly made and stereotypically designed. To which Church improved by giving Caboose his duster, one revolver and made his face look like he possessed a five o'clock shadow.

"Better." Church responded at his quick work.

"Thanks!" Caboose said enthusiastically as he went back to work.

Tucker was finished getting ready as he tripped on the last lights and fell backwards on a ladder. Luckily he had a tall, blonde, bombshell brawler to keep him from the harm. Yang in her cop outfit smirked, "You good?" She asked.

Tucker grinned nervously, "Better now, thanks to you." He said as he realized the party came soon, "Yo, Captain. They're here."

Caboose looked at the group before him, "Wow, thanks for coming guys." He said as he hugged Ruby, Jaune and Grif in one go.

"Anytime, us leaders have to stick together!" Grif said hugging back with one arm.

"Just one thing." Jaune said, kinda forcing the words out.

Caboose smiled back, "Of course, anything." He said.

Ruby's head popped up between Caboose and Jaune's chest, "Air!" Ruby demanded as she struggled to get out.

As Caboose released the final group made it in, "We're not late are we?" The voice of Emerald.

"No, not at allllllllllll..." Caboose trailed as he saw her costume.

Emerald won the award-winning most captivating costume of the night, for taking away Caboose's words. She chose to dress as a genie, not just any genie, but as Shantae, the most famous one besides the Aladdin one. Everything was on point from the curled toe shoes to the pony tail hairstyle.

"Yeah, you know how we do." Mercury said, dressed as quicksilver.

Melanie and Militia both came in next to each other, "Fashionably late." The twins came in dressed as angels.

"Makes sense." Tucker nodded to each of them.

"Let's this party started riiiiiight!" Grif shouted raising a cup he pulled from the table.

Thus started the night of partying.

"Did someone say party?" Sun asked dress up as a detective from one of those NCIA shows.

"Hope you don't mind, but we couldn't resist." Neptune explained dressed as Sun's partner.

Tucker threw up his arms, "There goes the neighborhood." He smiled and invited the two for the party.

Thus begins the night of scares, dancing, and devouring candy in large numbers. Caboose joining team EMMM to enjoy their company. Ruby hiding underneath a table with a bowl while Doc tried to pry her out. Tucker hanging with Yang, Militia, Blake and Melanie, using his 'natural' charm to woo all of them. Simmons and Grif constantly pranking all of the party guests at random, annoying half of the them while the earning the respect of the other half of the others. Team JNPR practicing some type of dance while Donut watched with a lot of fascination. Lopez and Weiss off in the corner attempting to make some form of conversation.

While Church waited out in the front for someone, someone he personally invited. He kept his eyes to the ground to give off a cool vibe as he waited, "Van Helsing? I assume." The voice of Cinder said, his Tex arrived.

He glanced at Cinder's costume and was not disappointed, she walked towards him dressed as a true badass cowgirl. Black hat, black trench coat, black vest with no shirt on underneath said vest, boots with spurs and finally a pair of trusty revolvers. Church didn't need to say it but he did, "You can't beat the classics." He smiled as he walked towards her.

"No you can't" Cinder agreed, "Shall we?"

Church gave a toothy grin, "We shall." He said bringing her into the party as Grif dropped down from the roof to surprise Church.

Grif iinstead received a high kick to his nether region from Cinder as a response to this. This was somehow stronger than Yang's punch, "Why?" He asked as he remained down for the rest of the night.

Thus continued the parties festivities.

 **End of Halloween Chapter**

 **Now I'll be posting this early for two reasons.**

 **1\. For feedback**

 **2\. You all probably have plans for Halloween.**

 **Now please enjoy this Chapter while I work on others.**


	21. Extracurricular for Extra-Credit

**Been a while, but guess who's back motha humpers.**

 **A lot of the comments just before this chapter was about the Halloween one, so I'm just going to be moving forward with the next one.**

* * *

 **Also, soon chapters may come later than due to my career, then much later next year.**

* * *

[Sparring Hall]

Pyrrah Nikos.

Everyone knows her. She's a warrior. No, she's The Warrior. Strong, fast and graceful. Practically the very definition of skill and power.

So naturally she was up against the muscle head team CRDL. And not just one team member, but the entire team. Which they had coming after all, they did mess with Jaune.

Despite being outnumbered, she was definitely not outmatched. With such speed and reflex she managed to take out the powerhouse Cardin and his smaller cronies. An easy feat if you're Pyrrah Nikos, and another win on her belt.

"And that's the match." Glynda Goodwitch stated.

"Ugh, lucky shot." Cardin groaned falling over to his side.

"Well done Ms. Nikos," Ms. Goodwitch congratulated, "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrah replied.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match." Ms. Goodwitch said to the entire class. She then turned her gaze upon a certain person in the class, "Ms. Belladonna, you've been rather docile the past few classes, why don't you-"

"I'll go." One of the out of kingdom students interrupted.

"Mr... Pill, is it?" Ms. Goodwitch asked, "Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"It it's alright with you, I'd like to fight Ms. Nikos." Mr. Pill said.

Pyrrah, became confused, "Me?"

"I'm afraid miss Nikos has just finished a match, I'd recommend you choose another partner." Ms. Goodwitch advised.

Miss Nikos was too polite to turn her down, "No, it's fine."

But there was another gentleman who was happy to oblige, "Now hold on a moment, she did just fight. I think Pyrrah deserves a rest, so may I offer my services." Church said as he jumped into the ring, already prepared.

"I see no reason why not, if Miss Nikos agrees." Glynda responded to Church's offer.

Pyrrah then looked to her friend, "I'd be happy if it makes him satisfied."

As the two passed by Church shared a quick word, "Rest up now sis." Catching Pyrrah off guard for a moment.

Church loaded to the teeth with his vast arsenal vs the second in command of the team from Mistral. Darius Pill, well trained in close quarters combat armed with hatchet shotgun and a bowie knife very similar to Church's machete. The two waited for the other to make the first move. Darius aimed his shotgun while Church cocked his rifle and the two began trading buckshots for .45 caliber bullets, firing at each other.

Church's clothes, while thin held up against the small pellets from the shotgun. Darius steel armor was tough against the .45 caliber so chances were the .44 caliber from his revolver wouldn't do much either. He then switched to close quarters as he grabbed his machete and one of his throwing knifes from his stash.

Darius met Church in the middle as he began to hack at Church with the ax. Despite popular believe this sniper didn't mind the knitty gritty close up fights. As the larger blades blocked and tried to slice into the other person the smaller knives were the real fun. Church got his hand stabbed, on purpose so he could disarm Darius of his bowie knife. He then punched Mr. Pill in the nose causing his nostrils to flare and his eyes to water. Now ax and machete were going toe to toe along side fists and kicks. Darius hit Church multiple times in the side with his punches while Church tanked the hits.

Church had enough punches and pulled out one of his Derringers from his free hand and fired two shots to his chest. The armor bounced the bullets away from his face but didn't protect him from the force of them. Stumbling back, Darius was losing his footing as Church stood up and grabbed his loaded rifle and shots from the hip. Hitting the ax out of Darius' hand and some of the armor's weaker points.

Now with the blunt end of the rifle, the stock, Church bashed his opponent's head to the right. Stumbling for a moment Darius regained his footing and threw a right kick to Church's gun, knocking it away. Spinning around for another kick Church juked back with a small hop up and then charged forward with two crosses and a jab to the chest and face.

Darius was knocked down again as Church pulled out his revolver and took aim. Darius simply looked up smiling with a bloody grin, "Okay, I give." He surrendered.

Church rose an eyebrow in confusion but holstered his weapon and went to grab the rest. He began reloading as he looked at his former challenger, "Honestly, I was hoping for more from you." Church stated, loading his Derringers from his wrists.

Darius shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you clearly are the better fighter between us." He simply answered.

"That don't mean you give up." Church responded going back to his weapon.

"In that case, Leonard Church is the victor of the match." Glynda Goodwitch declared, then switched on her glare to Darius, "Next time, please see the match through to the end."

"Of course. I'll get it done next time." Mr. Pill said.

As the timer for class went off the students got up and prepared to leave as Miss Goodwitch spoke, "That is all for today. And remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first missions on Monday. I will not except any excuses."

As everyone left Darius Pill returned to his team, who had waited for him, "That was a good learning experience." He said as he and them walked away.

[Later Outside of Class]

As everyone was leaving class, the usual team RWBY were still clustered close together with Blake falling behind. Sun, who was standing outside and talking to his team SSSN spotted her. Jogging over, he caught up to her to have a quick chat.

"Hey Blake! You uh, doing okay." Sun called out.

"I'm fine." Blake answered to get him off her back.

Sun cleared his throat, "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend." He began, "Ah sounds pretty lame but, you and me thinking not as lame huh?"

"What?"

"The dance this weekend, you wanna go or what?"

Blake who was Blake responded with her answer, "I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that.

[With team EMMM]

Mercury was reading the new book that he earned from keeping his mouth shut. While Militia and Melanie were working on their homework together, thanks to their bond they are twice as fast as your usual student. Meanwhile Emerald, well... due to her determination to be a responsible and respectable leader she was doing pull ups on a bar she installed.

"Y'know hearing you breathe deeply is distracting." Mercury said as he looked up from his book.

"Well do what the twins do." Emerald huffed as she went up, "Put on your headphones."

Mercury rolled his eyes as he began to think of a way to break her concentration from her workout. A wicked idea popped into his mind, "So, who's prepared for the dance?" Mercury asked.

The twins looked up, "Ugh, please don't talk about the dance." Militia groaned.

"Yeah, we prefer not to talk about stuff like that." Melanie agreed.

"Why is that?" Emerald questioned.

"Whenever we were young we'd always had a hard time dating." Melanie started, "Either every guy and girl wanted both of us or they were scared of us."

Militia continued, "Yeah, most people were greedy or scared, but it was fine. After all if one of us dates, the other should find one soon it's best we find someone we like at the same time."

Mercury tilted his head to the side, "Well aren't you two adorable." He smiled warmly.

"What about you Mercury?" The twins wondered in unison.

"Meh, no date. Just going as a group with the boys." Mercury responded, leaning back, smirking he looked to Emerald, "What about you, Em?"

"Oh, not going." Emerald replied, "Got to get things ready for the missions Monday."

Still smirking, Mercury nodded to the twins, "Okay." He paused before continuing seconds when she was finished with her rep, "I hear Caboose is thinking about asking someone he likes."

Emerald, who stopped for water, choked for a moment as she turned to face him, "Caboose?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be worried about it." Militia added.

"From what I heart he's asking Yang." Melanie stated.

"That Bimbo?!" Emerald yelled.

Mercury busted out laughing, "No, but that concerned look on your face is perfect." He explained.

Emerald grabbed a light 5 lb. weight and tossed it at Mercury stomach area, making him squirm in pain, "This... this is on you."

"So do you like him?" The twins questioned.

"Okay, as a friend." Emerald answered, "There, happy."

"Oh come on, I see how you look at him whenever he bangs his head on the doorway sometimes." Mercury referenced a few moments when Caboose didn't kneel down because of his height.

"Or sometimes when he trips over his shoelaces." Melanie added.

"Or how defensive when the students from the other schools started flirting with him. Like that one guy who was a bit aggressive." Militia continued on.

Seeing no way around this she rose her hands in defeat, "Okay, I may have developed certain... stirrings." Emerald hesitated.

"Stirrings, you mean like feelings?" Mercury asked.

"No not all the way to feelings just..." Emerald paused thinking of an excuse to use. After a few seconds of thinking her team gave her a mischievous smirk, "Alright feelings, damn you all. But come on, what am I thinking, he's too pure for this world. Meanwhile I've seen and been through the worst of it, how could we work."

Mercury thought for a moment of a way to cheer her up, "Y'know, that kind of makes you perfect." Mercury pointed out.

"What?"

"I mean, you've seen some bad shit while Caboose has seen life for mostly good." Mercury started, "And you take care of him for a good part. I think you two are perfect."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"So why not ask him?" Melanie wondered.

"Yeah, break the gender cycle." Militia added.

"Y'know when people constantly bring up the cycle it just brings back the non existing need to. Thus setting back the cycle." Mercury pointed out making everyone look at him strangely, "What, I'm an asshole, that doesn't mean I'm not a feminist."

"Anyway, he's right." Emerald stood proud, "I'll ask him out."

"There you go." Mercury nodded.

"Just... how?"

[With Team PICK: Pill, Ivan, Cinder and Kiss]

As they gathered into the room Pill listened to his subordinate Kiss list off the students at the school. Ivan the strong muscle bound man was doing weighted sit-ups. While Cinder oversaw everything while glancing up now and then from her computer.

Kiss looked on her scroll tablet, "Next is Pyrrah Nikos, we didn't get a lot of info on her, but about her substitute."

"Leonard L. Church II, the white tiger faunus." Pill smiled, "Pretty invincible from what I remember."

"Please, tell me more." Cinder begged in her alluring tone.

"His semblance is energy, life and universal." Kiss continued, "He can heal fast, become stronger and faster, but at a cost of aura."

"That's why when a few pellets scratched him, his body healed nearly. I'd assume that's what would make him on par with Pyrrah Nikos." Pill smiled as he remembered the fight, "He only made repairs to himself when necessary."

"I'm not sure about him healing that fast though. Even if his aura amount was huge he couldn't heal that fast. Maybe there's something else in play." Kiss suggested.

"Powerful weaponry, durable body, good armor. He is impressive." Cinder noticed, "Interesting. Let's keep him on hold for now."

"I was going hard, but too much even for Ivan." Pill announced, "But, you can take him easily."

Cinder stood up and began to leave the room, "It's not about overpowering your enemies. It's about taking away what power they have, and we will in time." She said as she stopped at the door.

Kiss groaned, "This is bullshit. What are we waiting for."

"Patience, Kiss." Pill ordered, "We got a fun weekend ahead of us."

[To Be Continued...]

* * *

 **Okay so first, Merry whatever holiday you celebrate, unless you're an atheist then... yeah. But sorry about the wait, been very busy with two other stories I recommend you should check out. And I hope you all enjoy.**

 **As always leave a review in the section below and I will see you all again soon. Churchisalive signing off.**


	22. Burning The CandleSome Real Life Shit

**So I just came across some news that explains a lot about me, so here goes. I'm moderately schizophrenic. So yeah. That took me a while to process but makes a whole lot of sense. Anyway thanks for waiting now let's get to it.**

[Soon To Be Dance Hall]

Ruby was still bummed out that her team member Blake wasn't going to come. Meanwhile The muscle of team DRFL, RWBY and MLLF were setting up speakers. The muscle being Caboose, Grif and Yang.

Weiss approached Church, knowing his sniper eyes have a strong attention to details. Good choice because he chose the right one.

As Grif dropped the last speaker next to Ruby's table; Donut appeared from the top of, "So, need help deciding what you guys are going to wear?"

"What's the point if Blake isn't coming?" Ruby asked bummed out.

Yang then joined into the conversation, "Oh she's coming."

"Bow Chika Bow Wow." Tucker sang from the balcony.

"I kinda set him up." Yang admitted as she looked to Weiss, "Damn it, Weiss! We said no doilies."

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss bargained.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune questioned as he and Sun entered the room.

Weiss answered with a little hint of a flirt in her voice, "We were thinking about it."

"That's pretty cool."

"You all excited for dress up?" Sun asked aiming for everyone.

"Pfft, yeah right." Ruby replied.

"Laugh all you want," Yang said, "I'll be turning heads tomorrow night."

"And I got the boys covered with different suit styles." Church added, "What about you two? What's your style?"

"Uh, this." Sun said gesturing to their current outfits.

Neptune stepped in front of Sun, "Ignore him, for he knows not what he says."

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kinda place." Sun argued.

"Yeah, we've noticed. You well chested ass munch." Grif shouted as he brought in another box.

Sun then switched the topic, "So uh, what does Blake think about all this? She still being all...y'know...Blake-y?"

"Obviously." Weiss stated.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby explained.

"Guys, trust me." Yang said, walking towards the door, "Blake will be at the dance tomorrow."

"Go get that pussy!" Tucker cheered.

[Later: With Melanie and Militia]

 _I also put the conversation between the twins ask Mi and Me because even I forgot who's who for a moment._

The twins were back to back as they sat on the floor, doing their research for a project.

"Hey, Melanie?" Mi

"Yeah, Militia?" Me

"You think someone's gonna ask us out?" Mi

"Where's this coming from?" I mean we've never even been on a date. Why should that matter?" Me

"I hope someone will, even if it's just you." Mi

"Don't you mean you." Me

"You've been the serious one of us, you deserve a break." Mi

"What about you? Ever since your first crush, you've been practically hurting for a boyfriend." Me

"Yeah, but the first that comes to us, you get first dibs." Mi

"No you." Me

As the two were on the verge of childish laughter Grif and Simmons came by, "Hey do you two have a minute?" The chunky one asked.

Melanie had a feeling where this was going, "Sorry Grif we're not interested in going out with dates to the dance."

"Actually, I was going to ask for a hand in grabbing some cups and other stuff like that." Grif explained.

"Oh, sorry. Of course yeah, no problem." Melanie apologized as she got up to her feet to help out the two.

"Need some extra strength?" Militia questioned.

"Definitely, I'm not sure why they wanted me to help carry things." Simmons joked at his own lack of strength.

As they walked down to the storage room, aka Team RWBY's dorm Melanie was a little confused, "Wait how come you guys weren't going to ask us out?"

Grif chuckled, "Don't take it personally, I kinda know I'd be better going with the guys."

"Same, I think it's for the best." Simmons added.

"Why?" Militia quizzed.

"Let's face it, when have either of you seen a plus sized going out with a girl skinnier and smaller than him?" Grif stated.

"Or someone who inherits rather a more intellectual appearance?" Simmons answered.

"He means: nerd." Grif explained.

"Hey!"

"Well, seriously, I mean there's more to you guys than that." Melanie started.

"Really? Name one thing someone would find attractive about me." Grif argued.

"C'mon, you're kind-ish, you're big and cuddly, sorta." Melanie tried to start.

Grif yawned as a joke, "Not looking good, huh?"

Melanie thought harder, "Oh you act kinda like a big brother to most people. You actually think of others and order four pizzas because you eat one whole and leave the rest for leftovers or for others. Anyone who doesn't appreciate that about you is stupid."

Grif was actually at a loss for words because she listed qualities in him he didn't know he had. The only time someone took time to think about him was to call him some horrible slur.

Militia then grabbed Simmons by the shoulder, "You got great things about you too. You're smart, thoughtful and some women actually like nerds because they appreciate the little things more."

"Wow, really? I mean, really?" Simmons asked twice because of his voice crack.

Grif smiled and raised his hand in defeat, "Alright, you got us but I think we're still hanging with the boys."

Melanie smirked at Militia who caught on to her idea, "Change of plans."

"We're you're date's for the dance." Militia crossed her arms sealing the deal.

"Wait...what?" Grif and Simmons asked together.

[With Jaune]

"Wait...what?" Tucker questioned.

"You heard me Tucker," Jaune began again, "You are one of my closest friends. These few months have made us really close, I mean we've only had a short talk or two. And we come from two different worlds and backgrounds entirely, but darn it - I consider you to be the brother I've never had."

Tucker then leaned his back against the wall, "Same here."

"Which is why... I needed your advice on...girls." Jaune began.

"Wait, you want my advice? Sweet Gods thank you!" Tucker cheered.

"Uh, what's going on?" Jaune wondered.

"Over the many years of my youth and dating I've developed a guideline. A playbook if you will, that holds all my best ways to get a girl to ask you out." Tucker then proceeded to lift up a book from his jacket he 'borrowed' from Church, "Behold 'The Playbook', passed down from my Dad to me to continue our tradition, now let's find you a play."

"You think this is the best idea? Maybe I should ask Ren or Church." Jaune suggested.

Tucker was almost appalled, "What those two: Ren is cool, but he has Nora and Church... please, like that guy could get a girl. I mean have you seen him. All rough and ragged, I mean even stones look better than him. And he can be the same salty, grumpy, mean asshole he-"

Wham, Tucker was smashed into the wall in the hallway, "Hey Church." Jaune waved nervously.

"What's he teaching you?" Church asked in a calm tone.

"How to ask Weiss out." Jaune answered.

Church simply shook his head, "You want to know how to ask Weiss out?"

"Yes." Jaune pleaded.

Church laughed at the downed Tucker, "Well despite what Tucker may believe I've had my fair share of flames before coming here. By 16 I've had me a great amount of past companions. In my opinion, the trick is... that there is no trick."

"What?"

"You heard me. What do you think about her?"

"Well she's incredible and cold. She's also smart and beautiful and talented. I mean have you heard her sing?"

"Then tell her that." Church demanded, "All that you said to me, tell her. No plays from Tucker's book, no cheap tricks, just the honest to goodness you. Because if her or nobody likes you at your worst, they sure as hell don't deserve you at your best. Understand?"

"But what if-" Jaune tried to speak.

"Boy, you ain't messing it up if it's the truth." Church interrupted.

Jaune took a moment to think about it, "You're right Church. Good talk Tucker." He left the incapacitated Tucker alone.

Around the corner came the best of the best, "Thanks for giving him the advice Church." Pyrrah smiled as best as she could.

"Take the advice as well sis." Church ordered as he put a toothpick in his teeth and started walking away.

Pyrrah used her semblance to tug Church back a little, "Wait, why do you keep calling me that?" She asked.

Seeing no way around this, Church pulled out an old picture from his wallet and handed it to Pyrrah. When she examined it, she saw a mother, a father and two children. Immediately she could tell which was Church, but as she moved her thumb she revealed that his sister was almost an identical copy of her.

"You look like her, sound like her, all that's missing is your act." Church smiled warmly, a sight rarely seen as of recently, "Kinda glad you don't have that in common." He finished finally walking away.

[With Caboose]

Caboose was pacing back and forth thinking with the only people he could find available. Being Lopez, Donut and the nicknamed Doc, he brought them together to ask a serious question. Seeing as how his options were limited, he had no other choice.

"Alright, I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here?" Caboose asked as he was about to begin his speech.

"Because you want to ask Emerald out?" They all answered, minus Lopez who spoke in his native tongue.

"How'd you know?!" Caboose panicked.

"Puh-lease, you could cut the attraction with a knife." Donut explained.

"The only one that wouldn't know is Emerald." Doc said.

"Just talk to her." Donut suggested.

Caboose shook, "Oh no, no, no, nope. Can't too scared."

"Of what?" Doc questioned.

"If she says no, or worse." Caboose replied walking back and forth.

"Well that is the worst case scenario." Donut responded.

"Just be casual." Doc said.

Caboose then became sarcastic, "Oh what you mean open the door," He said opening the door, "Go up and ask, 'Hey Emerald, want to go to that dance with me?' And she'll say-"

"Love to Caboose." Emerald answered from behind the door.

Caboose looked bewildered as he whipped his head back and forth from the group he called together then back to Emerald. All he could get out was, "Really? Great."

"I'll call when I'm ready to pick you up." Emerald said patting his chest and turning to leave.

[Back to Jaune]

After hearing the inspiring words of confidence from Church, Jaune managed to gather up the courage and a white rose to ask Weiss properly. As he walked with a goofy grin on his face he memorized his line and what exactly he was going to say. As he was about to round a corner he heard the snowflake's voice.

"Neptune!" Weiss had called out. Out of nerves he hid around the corner behind the a wall.

Neptune turned back to see Weiss, "Oh uh hey. What's up?"

"I know this is a little... unorthodox but," Weiss stuttered through her question, "I wanted to ask you something." Hearing this made Jaune's little heart sink to his stomach as he had a pretty good clue what it has was, "Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

Upon hearing this, Jaune saw no reason to stay there anymore. And left dropping his white rose.

[The night of the dance]

Yang was waiting patiently as different people arrived at different moments. She had a lot of help from every other teams, Team MLLF was on table and chair duty, Team DRFL was in charge of food and drinks, and team EMMM helped with the music playlist. She had orchestrated all of this in Team CVFY absence, she did a good job. Now she waited on them to show up.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" Yang cheered for her baby sis, blossoming into womanhood.

Ruby, uncomfortably walked in on heels, "Ugh. Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?!" Ruby said in pain.

"I think you're doing well considering this is your first time." Donut pointed out as he walked in on even higher heels. Ruby dressed in a deep red frilly dress skirt. Yang went casual and wore a faded yellow dress. But Donut went all out with a white with black striped tuxedo, with white and pink sided pants and his makeup was on point, "I think you're rocking it, Ruby."

"DAMMIT Donut, give us a chance." Yang surrendered.

[Outside of the Dance]

Sun was just about to walk in but stopped short as he was fixing his tie. He sort of dressed appropriately, he didn't have a full shirt, but it was a black jacket and a tie. Which he struggled with.

"Stupid dumb neck trap." Sun called it.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Blake called out from behind him. She was beautiful all around, but this was a new side of her as she wore a black tightish dress that matched her perfectly.

Blake led Sun in by the hand as he was still confused, "So, does this mean we're going together?"

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for." Blake answered, referring to Yang who inspired her to come.

[In the Dance]

Everyone was there, either chatting, drinking or dancing with their partners. Grif and Simmons who somehow managed to hookup with the twins danced to the best of their abilities next to Yang and Blake. As their dance ended, Sun stepped up to the plate.

The group of Weiss, Ruby and Yang were now joined by the duo of Church and Tucker. Church dressed like another famous gun of the West Mistral, Broc Holiday, the gambler. Tucker decided to steal a play from Sun's book and go completely shirtless with only a tie around his neck. They witnessed Blake smile and laugh like they've never seen her done before.

"You did it, way to go guys." Tucker said.

"Mission Accomplished." Weiss added.

"So... what happens now?" Ruby asked.

"Well I do believe we've earned ourselves the night off. Yang want to have some fun?" Tucker replied as he gave his hand out to her.

"Hands above the waist." Yang warned easily.

"No problem." Tucker replied, with other intentions.

Weiss went into the direction of Doc and Lopez, who seemed to be having a thrilling one sided conversation.

Ruby had one more question, "Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood, now?"

"Hey Red, check this out." Church called out pulling a Guns and Ammo magazine out of his jacket. Unfortunately Ozpin confiscated that immediately.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" Ozpin questioned.

"Ain't never been a party kid." Church replied.

"That may be, but you can not spend your whole life on the battlefield." Ozpin added.

Ruby nodded, "That lesson has been going around a lot lately."

"When you think about it, dancing and fighting aren't that different." The headmaster continued.

"Two partners interlocked together, reading each other, trying to click. Well minus the intent to harm." Salem continued from beside Ozpin.

Ozpin clenched his wife's hand, "It's not everyday that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds. But it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever."

"Nights like these are the ones that we'll never forget." Salem finished.

The door opened up again allowing two more people in. Yang smiled as she welcomed them in, "You guys are just in time."

Caboose and Emerald made it together, "Wouldn't miss for the world." Caboose responded as he smiled back at Emerald.

 **[End of Chapter 22]**

 **Two things First, let's get realistically serious. Now we've all heard what's been going on in the world, and I'm telling everyone here. This isn't the end, we'll make it out together. It's scary, I know but if we're safe, smart and keep our calm this will blow over. No apocalypse is going to happen. So please... I know we all will get through.**

 **And second, still alive, still unemployed and still single. That's kinda the reason this took so long, I've sent job applications everywhere but now it's kinda limited, also this was before the whole crisis.**


	23. I Can't Dance Dance Infiltration

**Glad to be back, and I love the fact that many more new people are joining. Last chapter I didn't get as many reviews as I usually so this will be short. This is from Alduin "Are emerald and mercury going to turn bad or are they going to stay good and is sarge coming back**

 **Sincerely alduin"**

 **Thanks alduin, now I've stated how they'll remain good for the while and Sarge will return.**

 **Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **[Continuing the dance]**

The dance continued as scheduled as the many students conversed, danced and so forth. Even the staff had enjoyed their time of peace, telling stories of their adventures. Even the famous General Ironwood tried his luck in asking Glynda Goodwitch for a dance.

Despite the social gathering, there were a few of those who were not involved. Their area of choice, the punch bowl; members of the non social club consisted of Ruby, Lopez and Church for the meantime.

Jaune walked towards them to stand besides them, "I see you're all hiding at the punch bowl too."

"Yup/Sí/Uh-huh." The three answered.

Jaune raised his cup in the air, "To the socially awkward." Earning a cheers with the rest of the punch bowl team.

"Hey brother, sorry about the whole Weiss thing." Church said, attempting to comfort Jaune.

"Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty cool." Jaune replied, "I get why she went with him."

It was then Ruby stared at the two in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, come on. Not many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune explained.

Ruby then shook her head again, "No, I mean Weiss came to the dance alone."

The sudden comment made Jaune gag on his drink as Church simply pulled away from his sip. Jaune needed a better understanding, "Uh, what?"

"This drink taste off to anyone else?" Church asked as he took another sip.

"Weiss said, 'she had too much to focus on to worry about boys.'" Ruby elaborated as she gestured to Weiss focusing on a table center of white roses.

As Jaune saw Weiss struggle to keep a falling flower up right, he tracked her glance at Neptune. The one who had broken her heart was laughing and telling a joke as though he were innocent. Jaune was now set on a mission to give Neptune a piece of his mind, "Hold my punch." Jaune demanded as Church grabbed it and handed it to Ruby, who took a sip of his drink.

Church nodded to Lopez as he followed after Jaune, kneeling down to grab something from his ankle.

Now in full concentration, he walked like a slow moving storm ready to strike with purpose. Pushing through the crowd and aimed at Neptune seemingly nothing could shift his course. Until at the moment he was a few yards away, Pyrrah Nikos came into his view as she was going up towards the balcony outside.

[On the balcony]

Pyrrah stood alone as the cool crisp night air was paired with the crickets chirping in the distance. She was alone, until a knight arrived behind her, "Hey Pyrrah." Jaune announced himself.

"Hello Jaune," Pyrrah greeted back.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Jaune spoke again, "You okay? I haven't seen you tonight."

"Arrived late I'm afraid."

"Well you look really nice." Jaune complimented.

"Thank you."

Worried about what he said, he began to wonder about the repercussions, "Your uh date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, are they?"

"I think you're safe for tonight." Pyrrah reassured Jaune.

"So where is the lucky person?"

Pyrrah took a quick minute to breathe before continuing, "There's no one." She answered.

"What?"

"Nobody asked me." She explained.

In disbelief, Jaune needed to make sure he was hearing correctly, "But that's... you're Pyrrah Nikos. How could nobody ask you?"

"I've been blessed... with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them; That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That what I like about you." Pyrrah admitted, "When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess... you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." With that said Pyrrah left Jaune to look out into the distance and think about her words.

After a few silent seconds Jaune turned to call after her, but to come face to face with Church. The slightly larger man brought him back to his original spot, "Easy partner, look Jaune you got to know tha-"

"Hey, uh... Jaune, right?" The blue haired charmer known as Neptune interrupted.

Church walked back to the the door while Jaune answered, "Yeah."

"This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing: Pbbfff." Neptune remarked.

"Yeah." Jaune hesitantly agreed.

Neptune then added another thought that ticked Jaune and Church off, "Cute girls though, huh?"

"Is that all you think about?" Jaune grunted.

"Huh?"

"D-do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?" Jaune questioned Neptune.

"Whoa. Where's this coming from?" Neptune asked in self-defense.

"How could you turn her down like that?" Jaune asked.

"Wait, w-who?"

"Weiss!"

"I uh...it uh..." Neptune started to explain, "It just didn't work out. Y'know?"

Jaune, who was still pissed, continued his rant, "What?! You think you're too cool? Too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance, What in the world could possibly keep you from go-"

"I can't dance." Neptune finally admitted.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I can't dance, man."

Shocked, Jaune no longer felt irritated, "But you're...so...cool."

"Thank you. I try really, really hard."

"You would rather break a girl's heart, and go to a dance alone, than... just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?"

"That about sums it up, yeah."

"Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself."

"Please don't tell anybody." Neptune pleaded, "Look, if you want Weiss she's all yours; I don't wanna get in your way."

Jaune turned back at Neptune, "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool."

"Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines. No suave moves." Jaune glanced over to Church who was nodding in approval, "Just the honest to goodness you."

"Yeah but that isn't-"

"Hey, you don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah. Okay." Neptune agreed.

"Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night."

"Thanks, you're a really cool guy Jaune."

"Alright, don't lie to my face." Jaune said as he joined Neptune in a hug.

Neptune turned to Church and beckoned him forth, "Sorry, not a hugger."

"Oh it's hugging time, get in here." Neptune demanded. As he brought Church into a nice squeeze a click was heard, "Is there a gun pointed at my j-?"

"There's a gun pointed at your junk." Church replied.

Neptune backed away as Church placed his smaller 32 snubnose in his inside jacket pocket Jaune stared at Church wide eyed, "You brought a gun?"

"Yeah." Church answered without blinking an eye.

"Please say that is your only weapon tonight." Neptune said.

"No."

"Is that your only gun?" Jaune questioned.

"No."

Sighing in defeat, Jaune accepted it, "Okay Neptune, I'll see you inside. I got something I need to do."

"Need a hand?" Church asked.

"No, no, no. This is something I must do alone."

[Back Inside The Party]

Donut had rejoined Yang at the top of the balcony with Doc and Ruby joining in. The usual pairs were having their fun, Tucker was grabbing some more drinks for him and Yang. As they glanced down at the scene they felt a new sense of accomplishment.

"Y'know, I we really needed this." Yang admitted as they saw everyone down below conversing, dancing. In groups, by themselves or with partners; all had found their fun tonight.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it, too." Ruby acknowledged.

"Aww thanks, it wasn't all me though. Weiss did a lot too." Yang said as the group saw a certain Snow White get a blue haired prince charming, "Tomorrow it's back to work."

"Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown us." Ruby chirped back, until laughter from below made theme look down, "Except for that."

As one figure endured the laughter of fellow students, foreign students, and staff alike he made his way through the crowd. The laughs were between stiffled chuckles and full on burst outs, they continued until the 'he' made his way to Pyrrah Nikos.

"Jaune?" Pyrrah asked as she was confused as to what she was seeing.

"Eh, a promise is a promise." Jaune explained, referring to the promise he kept with her about wearing a dress.

For a while Pyrrah held in her laughter, but soon failed as she too laughed at his appearance, "Jaune you didn't have to."

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance." He asked as the music came on.

"I... would love to dance." Pyrrah answered as Jaune took her by the hand.

Nora saw the scene and realized what was going on, "Ren; This. Is. Happening!"

"Wait. What is happening?" A confused Ren asked.

Team JNPR then gave the entire ballroom the best ever dance performance ever. Their moves were in synced with each other, almost as though they had weeks of rehearsal even though they seemingly came up with it on the spot.

As their dance came apart Pyrrah had Jaune all to herself, "I had no idea you were a dancer!"

"Yeah, well these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune elaborated.

Somewhere nearby Weiss was asking Neptune for an answer, "So, what made you change your mind?"

"Huh?" Neptune wondered.

"You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?"

Neptune looked to the man in the dress, "You're looking at him. You've got some good friends looking out for you."

[Above the dance floor]

"Looks like all the dancers have partners." Kiss said as she spoke into her earpiece, hidden by her hair.

"How long do I have?" Cinder asked.

"My bedtime starts at 12:15, so we should probably get home by midnight." Darius Pill sarcastically answered.

Setting her watch Cinder acknowledged, "I'm on the clock."

Now running across the rooftops, Cinder was rushing to the CCT for her mission. She did not know a pair of eyes caught onto her.

As the CCT the first guard did his usual patrol, walking back and forth. Looking left, right and in front, he failed to see the strongest woman behind him as she whacked him on the back of his head. With guard unconscious, Cinder dragged his body into hiding and proceeded forth with her mission.

As she entered the main hall four guards became aware of her presence as their eyes followed her movements. One of the guards found it in themselves to speak up, "Excuse me, ma'am? This area is off limits to the public. I'm gonna have to ask you... to vacate... the area..."

Cinder hadn't backed down, instead she grew a cocky smirk. Now feeling threatened the Atlesian guard aimed his gun at her. Quicker than the bullets she rushed the gunman, first three shots were dodged as she ducked the bullets. Now in front of the shooter, she put his shooting arm in a lock, as one of his partners tried to jump on her she fired the gun incapacitating the charger. Now dancing with the gunner she used her left elbow to snap his arm in half. As he screamed in pain she used her heel to bash his head to the floor. The last two rushed her with batons as well, so she returned with the same charge as she pulled two sabers from seemingly thin air.

As the doors to the elevator opened Cinder had already dispatched the other two that tried to attack. As she entered the elevator she looked in the reflective panels of the elevator, "Damn." She said realizing part of her hair was getting messy. As she tried to fix it then one on the right side of the elevator behind her. In a second she spun around with a roundhouse kick knocking both of them to the left wall. In a single strike she took down two opponents at once, then continued to fix that one annoying strand.

Now on her desired floor, she walked over to all of the panels and selected one at random.

"Heads up, we have a party pooper." Darius joked through the earpiece.

"Who is it?" Cinder questioned as she let her device do her work.

"Tall, white and Ironwood." Darius answered as he continued his dance with Kiss.

Kiss sighed, "General had all his fun already. Need us to run interception?"

Cinder was now on an even tighter clock as she connected to all the screens in the room, "No. We're done here." Cinder answered as she was about to leave until the elevator arrived at her floor.

Out came one of the party guest, she assumed because of the frilly, red and black dress, "Hello?" Little Red called out. She stumbled forward as her shoes appeared to have been uncomfortable, "Is anyone there? Hello?"

Realizing she'd have to come out to run sooner than later, as Cinder rose she turned to face the new challenger, "Excuse me. Y'know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-" The young Ruby Rose demanded until the masked femme fatale pulled out a small canister like device and made crystal shards appear in front of her.

As she fired them off Ruby had spun her Crescent Rose, blocking those shards. As the crystals shattered against her weapon Ruby took aim and fired back at the main target. Cinder received those shots as she stopped them in the palm of her hand and converted all that dust into her two sabers. Ruby saw this as a chance to close the distance as she charged forward in an attempt to cut Cinder. Cinder had already planned ahead as she changed her sabers into a bowl and fired off three powerful arrows at Ruby. Barely escaping those hits, Ruby backed away.

As Cinder saw herself winning, Ironwood himself had finally arrived as he appeared from the elevator. Smiling, Ruby turned from Ironwood to the masked figure only to find out that she had disappeared. One moment a fight unlike any other, the next gone.

[Back to Cinder at the Party]

"Guys, I need a dance partner, now!" Cinder demanded as she changed outfits quick.

"Where are you coming from?" Darius asked as he danced with Kiss.

"Far back entrance." Cinder said as she pushed through the doors to see Ivan raiding the desert table and Pill with Kiss too far away. As she began to walk through the crowd she covered her face. With her view obstructed she could've bumped into anyone at all, but luck was either smiling at her or flipping her the bird.

In front of her was the handsome, well dressed Church, in front of him was the beautiful and stunning, "Tex."

"Leo." Cinder/Tex called back.

Before they could be awkward with each other, another song came on. Finishing his last sip of his drink in his hand he gathered his confidence, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Tex smiled as they assumed their position.

As they begun Church couldn't help but make small talk, "So how's your night been?"

"A little more... exciting than expected." Cinder replied.

"Well... it is a party." Church said as he grabbed two cups of the drinks going around, "To... moments like these."

"Cheers." Tex smiled as he and Church both took their sips. Getting a taste gave each of them a strange vibe.

"It ain't just me right, this tastes off?" Church quizzed.

"You're right, something is strange." Tex/Cinder agreed.

"Hold on," Church said as he pulled his friend Grif from his dance to explain the drink, "Grif, what's up with the drinks?"

Grif examined the drinks, "Oh, these are Blue Margaritas."

"Well, that explains the fruity taste." Church said as he licked his lips.

Tex took another swig herself, "Wish I would've known that earlier, first time I tasted, I was expecting punch."

"Tell me about it. My first drink gave me strange vibes." Church added.

"Wait, how many of those have you both had?" Grif questioned.

"Two." They both answered.

"Shit, I should've warned you. Those are creepers." Grif stated.

"The hell does that mean?" Cinder asked, letting her true nature show.

"It means the effects of the alcohol creep up on you, when you least expect them-"

[Next Morning]

Cinder woke up with a tired expression as she lazily got up to check the time. She still had two hours before she needed to get ready. So she fluffed her pillow to go back-up to sleep.

Only, it wasn't her pillow. It was the arm of Church, the cowboy. Moments like these require one word: "Fuck."

[End of Chapter]

 **Okay before I go, I wanted to wish everyone luck during these troubling times and say that I love all of you followers/favoriters and so forth. Next time we see Mission Briefings.**

 **Until then, Churchisalive signing off.**


	24. WE ARE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP!

**So I'm back, got to be honest, I've been going through shit. But I'm happy to say that I've been managing my time better so I** **can get more chapters out to all of you.**

 **Now let's take a look at the comment section. The only questions are** **from huntercolescheier, "Will the Blues and Reds get involved at all?"**

 **Now some of you may be, "He means Reds and Blues." And if anyone thought that, me as well for a moment, you'd be wrong. But I do plan to include them as well.**

 **He also asked, "Could O'Malley be a demon that needs a host to survive?"**

 **Now normally I'd say 'yeah sure' or maybe a 'good idea' but I'm flat out saying 'no', flat out. Why, because I was thinking of something much better.**

 **Now who's ready to learn who's goes where? Back to the story.**

* * *

[Last Night]

"Shit, I should've warned you. Those are creepers." Grif stated as he was worried about the people in front of him.

"The hell does that mean?" Cinder asked, taking another swig.

Grif leaned closer, between the two, "It means the effects of the alcohol creep up on you, when you least expect them-"

[Present]

Church's eyes slowly and hesitantly woke to the slight change of the bed shaking. As his vision came in, he saw her, "What... what happened?" Church asked groggily.

Cinder, or Tex, looked back over her bare shoulder, "Isn't it obvious? We both got drunk and slept together."

"Hmm, smells like we've done more than that." Church said after sniffing Cinder's scent.

"Yeah, that happens when you're plastered." Cinder added as she stood up, her entire smooth, curved backside exposed. Now getting dressed she turned back to Church to see if he'd turn away, sure enough he did.

However when he turned his back to avoid looking and to get dressed himself, she saw his body has been scarred and marked. The number of marks were too great to count, and the scars came from different wounds. Scratches, claws, bullet holes that sealed up, burns, lashes, cuts, stab wounds and that was only on the back, as well as part of his head and legs. He has truly seen and been through more since the last time.

How? From what Tex remembered, this was still the same little boy she met who was innocent and was bullied. The same eager, bright eyed boy who was serving as a cadet for the Atlas military after they last met. How the years have been generous and merciless with him.

As he pulled his pants and began to button his vest, she felt the hangover coming on, "Ow, shit. If I see you're orange friend again I'm gonna kill him."

"Hold on, I got just the cure for that." Church said as he raided the private room's mini fridge and began pulling out his ingredients. After about two minutes of waiting Church made a Vacuon Coffee roast, "Behold, cures headaches, hangovers and sometimes hiccups. Warm, dark and strong, just how like 'em." Church said handing a mug over to her.

"Thanks, since when did you learn how to make this?" Tex asked.

"It's been a while." Church answered as he pulled out his pocket watch, "Damn. I got to go. Take care, partner." Church said placing his hat on his head and throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

Now alone in the room Cinder smiled for a moment before snapping herself back to reality, "Ugh, stay focused idiot. He's just Church. Right?"

[Somewhere Else in the School; in another single bedroom dorm]

Mercury, Team EMMM's resident good-bad boy, the speedster now face down in a pillow as he slowly woke up. He, like many other students had some of Grif's blue margarita, and had very little to no recollection of what happened. As he began sit up he glanced to his side to see a short haired blonde next to him.

Then it came back to him, he remembered seeing a beautiful blonde cat faunus woman. After taking a swig he grabbed two more drinks for him and her. The rest of the night was a little blurry but he remembered last night was one of the best nights he's had.

Proud, he grinned then laid back down to cuddle and catch some sleep. The blonde cat, had other plans after seeing the time she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. So fast all Mercury could catch was her blonde hair and ears, her smooth slim shoulders, her legs and a glimpse of her right ankle with a butterfly on the back of her calf.

Now the lonesome Mercury decided it was best to get up and get dressed. He pulled his pants up and put his boots on, no socks because he likes the feel of the soles unlike most people. Before he was about to leave he decided to take something to remember last night. Like any perverted man, he thought it was best to take the blonde's underwear.

Mercury leftovers satisfied and proud of himself, after all, how many people got to be as lucky as him. Today was off to a pretty good start.

Until... the speaker came on, "Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater."

* * *

[The Amphitheater]

As the first year students from the five huntsmen schools joined together, the remaining few students piled in as they placed their bags in the corner. Everyone now I their places, the Headmaster had finally come out.

"Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda had announced.

Ozpin then proceeded with his speech, "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Chorus. Vale. The five Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell and who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the very destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it is a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

As the speech ended and every one applauded Grif, from team DRFL, turned to Simmons, "Y'know that he only made that speech uplifting for the other schools right?"

"Oh yeah, I mean duh, when has he been a motivator during our time here. Tell me about it, his wife has actually helped us out much more." Simmons agreed.

Grif nodded with him, "I know, right? She may be scary but that motherly presence just puts us at ease."

"(What is our mission?)" Lopez asked, even though no one understood.

"We should probably pick out a mission where we can learn a few things while staying within the walls of the kingdom." Simmons recommended.

"...And one where we won't have to do too much. I'm might wanna catch some sleep in the downtime." Grif included.

After looking over the list there was one he saw that interested him. A convoy mission where they would be helping a local village out, not too far from the walls and very close. The best part was they would be shadowing Salem.

* * *

[Outside with Team RWBY]

After receiving special permission to go on a mission with they immediately got one of Ozpin's downing speeches. The one where he tells you how you have dangers ahead and how if you lack the skills you will die or fail.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said as they walked away from the amphitheater.

"But it's the truth." Blake admitted.

Ruby was always optimistic, "It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it."

"Hey, Team CVFY's back." A random student shouted as he ran by to join the massive crowd.

The team seemed different than usual, their heads were almost down and they walked slower. Something was up, "Velvet? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet answered quickly.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago." Weiss stated, clearly concerned, "What happened?"

"N-nothing happened. It was just, there were just so many." Velvet explained, must be a traumatic turn of events, "Oh but don't worry, you first years are just shadowing huntsmen so you should be fine."

"Riiiiight." Yang who was unsure agreed.

"I should go. Be safe okay?" Velvet advised as she walked off.

Just before the whole team began to lose hope, Ruby reinspired them, "We can do this. We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now."

"Right." Blake nodded.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman."

"Yeah." Yang cheered.

[12 seconds later: let's face it, you read this in that spongebob voice.]

The look on their faces were a mixture of pure disappointment and shock as they met with their huntsman. Who was already on time, "Why hello girls!"

None other than Doctor Oobleck, "Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

[End of Chapter]

 **Now I know this was kind of fast, but then again this wasn't a big episode, now I'll gladly include the adventures of team RWBY, EMMM, DRFL and MLLF because I want to give some backstory on some of the characters. But I shall let you decide who to include and who's first, because I don't want to pick favorites. Now let the voting begin.**

 **Also, if you are a fan of OC's, multiverse theory and Red vs Blue. be sure to join my new Forum.**

 **Now farewell, and I will talk to you all later.** **Questions, Comments, Concerns and favorite and follow.**


End file.
